


Кусь!

by sointusoi, Ultra_Phantom



Series: GBU★Fable Circle [1]
Category: Golden Bomber, Jrock
Genre: AU, Fable Circle, Fairy Tale Elements, Gen, Golden Bomber Universe, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Original Character(s), Slash elements
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 03:29:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 50,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15743325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sointusoi/pseuds/sointusoi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra_Phantom/pseuds/Ultra_Phantom
Summary: У Кирюина Шо была обычная жизнь. Скучная работа, одинокие вечера, один-единственный друг, с которым можно затусить на выходных. Дни перетекали один в другой, не особо различаясь между собой. Однажды КириШо, возвращаясь одним вечером с работы, подобрал в парке маленького голодного котёнка. Он рассчитывал отдать малыша в приют, но котёнок махнул раздвоенным хвостом и перевернул размеренную, скучную жизнь вверх тормашками.Ютака-некомата: http://www.imageup.ru/img119/3129580/nekomata.jpgДжун-дракон: http://www.imageup.ru/img119/3129582/drakon.jpg





	1. ★☆ Глава, в которой для Кирюина Шо всё только начинается ☆★

— Ве­тер ра­зыг­рался… — про­бор­мо­тал за­дум­чи­во Кен­джи, наб­лю­дая, как гнут­ся поч­ти до са­мой зем­ли де­ревья в пар­ке близ офи­са «Ев­кли­да». Да­же плас­ти­ковые ок­на не мог­ли заг­лу­шить всё на­рас­та­ющий гул, с ко­торым за­вывал се­вер­ный ве­тер.

— Ура­ган, что ли, бу­дет? — Ки­рю­ин толь­ко ки­нул ко­рот­кий взгляд за ок­но и вновь ут­кнул­ся в от­чёт, где не схо­дились циф­ры. — Лишь бы не так, как в прош­лом го­ду. Ба­буля рас­ска­зыва­ла, у них па­ру де­реву­шек поп­росту сду­ло, толь­ко чис­тое по­ле ос­та­лось.

Кен­джи хмык­нул и по­тянул­ся так, что хрус­тнул поз­во­ноч­ник.

— В пе­чён­ках уже эти от­чё­ты, — он вы­тащил из ящи­ка сто­ла пач­ку си­гарет. — Пой­дём по­курим, а?

— Те­бе не ка­жет­ся, что по­ра бро­сать? Уже третья за час, — Ки­рю­ин по­качал го­ловой, но заб­ло­киро­вал компь­ютер. Ему уже са­мому на­до­ело пя­лить­ся в ров­ные ря­ды цифр и ис­кать, ку­да зак­ра­лась ошиб­ка. Ес­ли ока­жет­ся, что на­пор­та­чил он сам, сос­тавляя от­чё­ты за про­шед­шие три ме­сяца, то на­чаль­ство ему та­кую слад­кую жизнь ус­тро­ит… Да­же ду­мать об этом не хо­телось.

Ку­рить приш­лось на чёр­ных лес­тни­цах, в про­лёте меж­ду кры­шей и эта­жом, где рас­по­лагал­ся офис «Ев­кли­да», мел­кой ком­па­нии, за­нимав­шей­ся по­лиг­ра­фичес­кой пе­чатью. Та ещё ра­ботён­ка. Тре­бова­лось без­гра­нич­ное тер­пе­ние, что­бы день за днём ме­тодич­но вби­вать дан­ные, ко­торые по­минут­но при­ходи­ли в элек­трон­ных пись­мах. Под ко­нец ра­боче­го дня Ки­рю­ин ду­мал, что луч­ше бы он вруч­ную на­печа­тал принт на сот­не фут­бо­лок для ай­дол-агентства, чем впи­сывал в ячей­ки таб­лиц бес­ко­неч­ные: «Пла­кат А1 — 12 шт — ма­тери­ал: ме­лован­ная бу­мага — кли­ент: эко­номи­чес­кий уни­вер­си­тет Ши­нобу — це­на: 130000 и­ен», «Бан­нер 1600×1000 — ма­тери­ал: ткань фрон­тлит — 3 шт — кли­ент: стро­итель­ная ком­па­ния SWR — це­на: 230000 и­ен» и всё та­кое про­чее. Ки­рю­ин мог по па­мяти рас­ска­зать, что мо­жет на­печа­тать их ком­па­ния, ка­кие ма­тери­алы ис­поль­зу­ет, сколь­ко де­нег про­сит за еди­ницу. Мог, но вся эта ин­форма­ция уже дав­но на­вяз­ла в зу­бах.

Ки­рю­ин сплю­нул и сде­лал ещё од­ну за­тяж­ку.

— Зад­ра­ло всё. На ра­боте сут­ка­ми про­падаю, на вы­ход­ных — до­ма си­жу, как мед­ведь в бер­ло­ге, лю­дей во­об­ще ви­деть не хо­чу.

— Же­ну бы те­бе, — по­сове­товал Кен­джи. — Бу­дет те­бя встре­чать, бен­то го­товить…

— …за­бирать мою зар­пла­ту, ро­жать ору­щих де­тей, пе­рево­рачи­вать мой дом вверх дном, на­водя «по­рядок», — про­дол­жил Ки­рю­ин. — Нет уж, спа­сибо. Мне и хо­лос­тя­ком неп­ло­хо. Сам-то ког­да уже? Ха­ято-тян из от­де­ла бан­нерной пе­чати в те­бе уже ско­ро дыр­ку прож­жёт, а ты всё при­киды­ва­ешь­ся, что не за­меча­ешь.

— Ки­рю­ин-кун, ты же зна­ешь при­чину, — мяг­ко от­махнул­ся Кен­джи. — И всё-та­ки по­рази­тель­но, ка­кой ве­тер… Слы­шишь?

«В-ву-у-у-рф-ф!» — вы­ло в вен­ти­ляции. Буд­то ёкай ка­кой-то зас­трял. Оп­ре­делён­но бу­дет ура­ган. У Ки­рю­ина ны­ли сус­та­вы на по­году, и с са­мого ут­ра бо­лела го­лова. А до кон­ца ра­боче­го дня це­лых три ча­са, ещё и за­дер­жать­ся при­дёт­ся, ес­ли он не оты­щет эту прок­ля­тущую ошиб­ку!

— Вы­кинул бы ты свои за­мороч­ки из го­ловы, — Ки­рю­ин выб­ро­сил си­гаре­ту и за­сунул за щё­ку мят­ную жвач­ку. — А то так и пом­рёшь в оди­ночес­тве.

Кен­джи по­жал пле­чами, как и обыч­но, ког­да Ки­рю­ин зат­ра­гивал те­му его ори­ен­та­ции. По­жалуй, Ки­рю­ин был единс­твен­ным, кто о ней знал ещё со вре­мён уни­вер­си­тета, ког­да пь­яный в ко­рягу Кен­джи од­нажды вва­лил­ся в их квар­ти­ру, ры­дая пос­ле раз­ры­ва со сво­им пар­нем. На­ут­ро Кен­джи спро­сил, не про­тив­но ли Ки­рю­ину. Тот пос­та­вил пе­ред дру­гом чаш­ку креп­ко­го ко­фе и пот­ре­пал по пле­чу: «Мне пле­вать, с кем ты спишь, по­тому что ты — Кен­джи, ко­торо­го я знаю уже пять лет». На са­мого Ки­рю­ина Кен­джи не по­кушал­ся, знал, что без тол­ку, но вре­мя от вре­мени — при­мер­но па­ру раз в год — при­тас­ки­вал бу­тыл­ку конь­яка и то­пил в ал­ко­голе мыс­ли об оче­ред­ном воз­люблен­ном, ко­торый рас­тво­рил­ся в ут­ренней дым­ке.

— Со­баку за­вес­ти, что ли… — Кен­джи по­казал Ки­рю­ину фо­тог­ра­фию кор­ги. — Хоть од­на жи­вая ду­ша бу­дет ра­да ме­ня ви­деть.

— С ней гу­лять на­до, не за­бывай. И во­об­ще, раз­ве в тво­ей квар­ти­ре мож­но дер­жать жи­вот­ных?

— Я что-ни­будь при­думаю. Ну, смот­ри, ка­кой ми­лаха! — кор­ги сме­нил пу­шис­тый по­меран­ский шпиц. Ки­рю­ин по­сове­товал за­вес­ти той-терь­ера, что­бы но­сить в су­моч­ке, на что Кен­джи зар­жал так, что на них не­доволь­но по­коси­лись все, кто си­дел в офи­се. Приш­лось зат­кнуть­ся и спря­тать­ся за мо­нито­ры, да­вясь сме­хом и с мак­си­маль­но сос­ре­дото­чен­ным ви­дом ими­тируя бур­ную ра­бочую де­ятель­ность.

Гро­за раз­ра­зилась поз­дно ве­чером, ког­да Ки­рю­ин, на­конец-то отыс­кав ошиб­ку и за­кон­чив от­чёт, от­пра­вил­ся до­мой. Он не ус­пел прой­ти и сот­ни ша­гов в сто­рону мет­ро, как не­бо прор­ва­ло. Ка­залось, что кто-то про­колол на­пол­ненный во­дой воз­душный шар, и Ки­рю­ин в счи­тан­ные мгно­вения про­мок до нит­ки. От­кры­вать зонт в та­кую по­году бы­ло бес­по­лез­но — или уне­сёт, или вы­вер­нет. Да и дождь, к счастью, был тёп­лым. На­поми­нало о детс­тве, ког­да ма­лень­кий Шо но­сил­ся по са­ду лю­бимой ба­були под про­лив­ным дож­дём, а по­том си­дел до­ма, ку­та­ясь в тёп­лое оде­яло, на­битое гу­синым пу­хом, и пил чай с до­маш­ни­ми дай­фу­ку.

Сей­час он уже да­леко не тот Шо, ко­торый в детс­тве убе­гал от ра­зоз­лённо­го гу­сака. Ему уже трид­цать два, он вось­мой год про­сижи­ва­ет шта­ны на дол­жнос­ти ме­нед­же­ра в ком­па­нии «Ев­клид» и жи­вёт по гра­фику дом-ра­бота-дом, вре­мя от вре­мени вы­бира­ясь, что­бы по­иг­рать с Кен­джи в бей­сбол или вы­пить круж­ку-дру­гую пи­ва на кор­по­рати­ве. Де­вуш­ки нет, да Ки­рю­ин и не стре­мил­ся её най­ти — его с детс­тва раз­дра­жала мать, ко­торой пос­то­ян­но до все­го бы­ло де­ло. Эти­ми сво­ими при­дир­ка­ми она мог­ла до­вес­ти до бе­лого ка­ления спо­кой­но­го, как слон, от­ца, ко­торый в ито­ге не вы­дер­жал и ушёл, а вся без­дна не­ис­тра­чен­но­го пе­даго­гиз­ма об­ру­шилась на три­над­ца­тилет­не­го Шо.

По­том ока­залось, что в каж­дой де­вуш­ке есть нем­но­го от его ма­тери. Они все пы­тались ука­зывать, как нуж­но де­лать, как — нель­зя, где дол­жны ле­жать ве­щи, как на­до мыть по­лы и жа­рить ут­ренние тос­ты. Каж­дое дей­ствие Ки­рю­ина встре­чалось мяг­ким, но ка­тего­рич­ным: «Что ты де­ла­ешь?! Дай по­кажу, как на­до». Как пра­вило, пос­ле пер­во­го та­кого вос­кри­ка Ки­рю­ин пре­дуп­реждал, что не по­тер­пит ука­заний, а пос­ле пя­того де­вуш­ка выс­тавля­лась за дверь, да­же ес­ли бы­ла глу­бокая ночь, а за ок­ном бу­шева­ла не­пого­да. Не хо­чешь по-хо­роше­му, бу­дем по-пло­хому.

В ва­гоне мет­ро бы­ло нем­но­го прох­ладно из-за ра­ботав­ших кон­ди­ци­оне­ров. Хо­рошо ещё, что ехать не­дол­го, Ки­рю­ин не ус­пе­ет прос­тыть. Ма­ло при­ят­но­го в том, что­бы хо­дить на ра­боту с тем­пе­рату­рой под со­рок, с гал­лю­цино­ген­ны­ми кру­гами пе­ред гла­зами и бо­лючей ло­мотой во всём те­ле. Сто­ило при­нять ле­карс­тво, ког­да при­едет до­мой. Про­филак­ти­ка не по­меша­ет.

Ли­вень, од­на­ко, стих за то вре­мя, ко­торое Ки­рю­ину пот­ре­бова­лось, что­бы до­ехать до сво­ей стан­ции. Воз­дух был влаж­ным, ос­тро пах мок­рой зем­лёй, тра­вой и ас­фаль­том и пь­яно — ноч­ны­ми цве­тами. Дро­жа от хо­лода, Ки­рю­ин быс­трым ша­гом шёл к до­му, ко­торый та­ращил­ся на рай­он све­тящи­мися ок­на­ми. Од­но из них — на треть­ем эта­же — бы­ло тём­ным. Не уди­витель­но, Ки­рю­ина ник­то не ждал.

Го­раз­до поз­же Ки­рю­ин бу­дет ду­мать, что зас­та­вило его ос­та­новить­ся око­ло цве­туще­го кус­та ши­пов­ни­ка. Вряд ли это бы­ло тон­кое ко­шачье мя­уканье, ско­рее — прос­то ка­мушек, ко­торый Ки­рю­ин ре­шил выт­ряхнуть из бо­тин­ка. А по­том уже кто-то тон­ко мя­ук­нул. Из-под мок­рых, тя­жёлых вет­вей выг­ля­нула ос­трая ко­шачья мор­дочка и свер­кну­ла по­рази­тель­но жёл­ты­ми гла­зами.

— При­вет, — Ки­рю­ин улыб­нулся и при­сел на кор­точки. Кот за­бил­ся под вет­ви глуб­же. — Ты по­терял­ся?

— Мяу! — ска­зал кот.

— Го­лод­ный, на­вер­ное? — Ки­рю­ин вы­тащил из сум­ки дын­ную бу­лоч­ку. — Хо­чешь? Не знаю, едят ли кош­ки хлеб…

Этот кот, су­дя по все­му, был го­тов съ­есть всё, что ему толь­ко да­дут. Он ко­рот­ко об­ню­хал паль­цы, дер­жа­щие ку­сок бу­лоч­ки, и в мгно­вение ока втя­нул его в се­бя, как ма­лень­кий пы­лесос. По­том под­нял жёл­тые гла­зищи и воп­ро­сил: «Мяу?»

Ки­рю­ин по­ложил бу­лоч­ку на зем­лю.

— Ешь. Ес­ли зав­тра ты ещё бу­дешь здесь, я при­несу те­бе со­сис­ку. Эй, что ты де­ла­ешь?

Кот заб­рался ему на ко­лени и сунулся под пид­жак. Ки­рю­ин по­пытал­ся спус­тить наг­ле­ца на зем­лю.

— Мя-ау! — за­вере­щал кот и вце­пил­ся в кос­тюм все­ми ког­тя­ми.

— Ис­портишь! — за­шипел Ки­рю­ин. — Вот при­вязал­ся! Я не мо­гу те­бя заб­рать, мне нель­зя дер­жать жи­вот­ных в квар­ти­ре. Ты на­вер­ня­ка ещё и бло­хас­тый.

Кот при­тих и ус­та­вил­ся на не­го сво­ими не­ре­аль­ны­ми гла­зами.

— Мяу-у… — жа­лоб­но про­тянул он, слов­но бы по­нял о чём Ки­рю­ин го­ворит. По­том ткнул­ся мор­дочкой в под­бо­родок и гром­ко за­мур­лы­кал. Он был весь мок­рый и та­кой то­щий, что Ки­рю­ин чувс­тво­вал поч­ти каж­дую кос­точку под мяг­кой бе­лой шку­рой, ко­торая вся бы­ла ис­пещре­на се­рыми пят­на­ми, как у снеж­но­го бар­са. Пу­шис­тый се­рый хвост был рас­щеплен на кон­чи­ке, как у нэ­кома­та. Бе­дола­ге мно­гое приш­лось пе­режить.

— Хо­рошо, но толь­ко на од­ну ночь, — сдал­ся Ки­рю­ин и взял ко­та на ру­ки. — Зав­тра я по­ищу те­бе при­ют.

Кот со­щурил­ся и за­мур­лы­кал с уд­во­ен­ной си­лой, раз­ма­хивая сво­им раз­дво­ен­ным хвос­том, точ­но фла­гом. Дер­жа его на ру­ках, Ки­рю­ин ду­мал, ос­та­лись ли в хо­лодиль­ни­ке рыб­ные кон­сервы и мо­локо, по­тому что нез­ва­ный гость, су­дя по все­му, был чер­тов­ски го­лоден.

 

При бли­жай­шем рас­смот­ре­нии кот ока­зал­ся сов­сем ко­тён­ком, толь­ко ра­за в три круп­нее лю­бого обыч­но­го ко­тён­ка. Ел он то­же мно­го — пять ба­нок кон­серви­рован­ной скум­брии ис­чезли в же­луд­ке пу­шис­то­го монс­тра в счи­тан­ные ми­нуты.

— Боль­ше ни­чего нет, — ска­зал Ки­рю­ин, за­метив, что ко­тёнок за­ин­те­ресо­ван­но об­ню­хива­ет хо­лодиль­ник. — Ло­жись спать.

Ко­тёнок по­тянул­ся и рас­пу­шил раз­дво­ен­ный хвост.

— Те­бе, на­вер­ное, боль­но? Кто те­бя так пот­ре­пал? — спро­сил Ки­рю­ин и ос­то­рож­но про­вёл паль­ца­ми по кром­ке од­ной из по­лови­нок хвос­та, ду­мая нат­кнуть­ся на за­пёк­шу­юся кровь. Кро­ви не бы­ло, толь­ко мех и мяг­кий под­шёр­сток. Слов­но бы каж­дая из по­лови­нок бы­ла от­дель­ным пол­но­цен­ным хвос­том. Ви­димо, пот­ре­пали ма­лыша уже дав­но, раз всё за­жило и за­ново об­росло шерстью. А мо­жет ро­дил­ся та­ким — Ки­рю­ин слы­шал про со­бак с дву­мя го­лова­ми, по­это­му ко­тёнок с дву­мя хвос­та­ми его точ­но не дол­жен удив­лять.

Ко­тёнок чих­нул и свер­нулся ка­лачи­ком. Пос­ле еды его яв­но кло­нило в сон. Он об­сох, пят­нистая шерсть бы­ла тус­клой от въ­ев­шей­ся гря­зи, но ку­пать его Ки­рю­ин не со­бирал­ся — не очень хо­телось во­зить­ся с по­тен­ци­аль­но за­раз­ным ко­том. Вот по­падёт в при­ют, и пусть его там и ку­па­ют, и кор­мят, и ле­чат…. Ки­рю­ин во­об­ще не лю­бил ко­шек, слиш­ком уж ли­цемер­ные тва­ри. Пря­мо как жен­щи­ны.

Пос­пать тол­ком не уда­лось. Ко­тёнок, ос­тавлен­ный в гос­ти­ной в ко­роб­ке, ло­мил­ся в спаль­ню так, буд­то там был склад рыб­ных кон­сервов, и ис­тошно мя­укал. Ког­да Ки­рю­ин всё-та­ки вы­шел в гос­ти­ную, что­бы вы­кинуть об­наглев­ше­го гос­тя за шкир­ку из квар­ти­ры, ко­тёнок бро­сил­ся ему в но­ги, весь дро­жа от ужа­са.

— Ну, че­го ты, а? — Ки­рю­ин ус­по­ка­ива­юще гла­дил пят­нистую спин­ку. — Ты на­кор­млен, в теп­ле, у те­бя есть ко­роб­ка с мяг­ким по­лотен­цем и во­да. Че­го бу­янишь?

— Мяу! Мя-ау! — над­ры­вал­ся ко­тёнок до тех пор, по­ка Ки­рю­ин не до­гадал­ся взять его на ру­ки. Толь­ко тог­да пе­репу­ган­ный ма­лыш при­тих и те­перь си­дел, тя­жело ды­ша, точ­но за ним толь­ко что гна­лась сво­ра ди­ких псов.

Приш­лось ус­тра­ивать се­бе кро­вать на ди­ване. Ко­тёнок на­от­рез от­ка­зал­ся спус­кать­ся с рук и орал, как ре­заный, каж­дый раз, ког­да Ки­рю­ин пы­тал­ся его хо­тя бы на ми­нуту уса­дить на пол, что­бы пе­ренес­ти из спаль­ни по­душ­ку и оде­яло. Так приш­лось кур­си­ровать из ком­на­ты в ком­на­ту — с ко­тён­ком в од­ной ру­ке и пос­тель­ны­ми при­над­лежнос­тя­ми в дру­гой.

— До­волен, чу­дови­ще? — про­вор­чал Ки­рю­ин ко­тён­ку, ко­торый ка­лачи­ком свер­нулся у не­го под грудью. Спи уже.

За всей этой воз­нёй Ки­рю­ин за­был са­мое глав­ное — за­вес­ти бу­диль­ник. А мо­жет, и не за­был, и это уш­лый кот в но­чи шмяк­нул по кноп­ке. В лю­бом слу­чае, Ки­рю­ин прос­нулся на­ут­ро от то­го, что его те­лефон над­ры­вал­ся. Зво­нил Кен­джи.

— Где те­бя но­сит?! — про­шипел друг. — Ди­рек­тор На­каму­ра рвёт и ме­чет!

— Сколь­ко вре­мени? — про­бор­мо­тал Ки­рю­ин, пы­та­ясь прод­рать гла­за и най­ти взгля­дом ча­сы. На­шёл рань­ше, чем Кен­джи ус­пел хоть сло­во ска­зать. — Твою мать…

— Быс­тро на ра­боту! Я что-ни­будь при­думаю, что­бы те­бя от­ма­зать.

Ки­рю­ин ку­барем ска­тил­ся с кро­вати. Ко­тёнок ле­ниво под­нял го­лову, сон­ны­ми жёл­ты­ми гла­зами наб­лю­дая, как Ки­рю­ин но­сит­ся по ком­на­те и пры­га­ет на од­ной но­ге, за­пихи­вая се­бя в брю­ки. Ес­ли по­торо­пить­ся, он ещё ус­пе­ет на элек­трич­ку, и тог­да при­едет, опоз­дав все­го на пол­ча­са.

— Ди­рек­тор На­каму­ра ме­ня убь­ёт! — пых­тел Ки­рю­ин, ввин­чи­ва­ясь в пид­жак. — А всё из-за те­бя, чу­дови­ще!

Ко­тёнок толь­ко за­рыл­ся под оде­яло, сби­тое ко­мом на кро­вати. Ещё и из­де­ва­ет­ся, сво­лочь шер­стя­ная.

По до­роге он про­читал ле­ген­ду, ко­торую при­думал ему Кен­джи.

«Ска­жешь, что зак­ли­нило дверь в квар­ти­ру. Приш­лось дол­го ждать, что­бы те­бя от­кры­ли сна­ружи. Дом ста­рый, две­ри ржа­вые, ди­рек­тор На­каму­ра уж дол­жен по­нять, сам два го­да на­зад жил в та­кой раз­ва­люхе. Пре­мии те­бе не ви­дать, но хоть не уво­лят».

Кен­джи пос­то­ян­но от­ма­зывал его — сна­чала в стар­шей шко­ле пе­ред учи­теля­ми, по­том в уни­вер­си­тете — пе­ред пре­пода­ми. По­чему-то у Ки­рю­ина не по­луча­лось врать так же прав­до­подоб­но, его рос­сказ­ням ник­то ни­ког­да не ве­рил. В от­ли­чие от Кен­джи: он мог ска­зать, что у не­го дра­кон до­ма по­селил­ся (хо­тя нет, это да­же для Кен­джи че­рес­чур); мог ска­зать, что спа­сал цве­ты из го­рев­ше­го цве­точ­но­го ма­гази­на, и ему бы по­вери­ли и да­же пот­ре­бова­ли бы под­робнос­тей.

К счастью, ди­рек­тор На­каму­ра по­верил этим вра­кам о зак­ли­нив­шей две­ри. По­качал го­ловой: «Да уж, эти ста­рые две­ри… Но вы же по­нима­ете, Ки­рю­ин-кун, что опоз­да­ния не­допус­ти­мы?» — и су­нул Ки­рю­ину в ру­ки це­лую ки­пу до­кумен­тов, тре­бу­ющих об­ра­бот­ки. Над та­кой ки­пой на­до бы­ло не­делю кор­петь без про­дыху. Что ж, зас­лу­жено.

— Пид­жак ши­ворот-на­выво­рот, — за­метил Кен­джи, ког­да Ки­рю­ин сва­лил своё за­дание на стол. — И нос­ки раз­ные. И ще­тина.

— Я те­бя сей­час стук­ну, — по­обе­щал Ки­рю­ин и по­тёр ко­лючий под­бо­родок. — Не­ког­да бы­ло брить­ся, ждал, ког­да мне дверь от­кро­ют.

— Что стряс­лось-то? Не­уж­то встре­тил пре­лес­тную гос­по­жу, ко­торая нас­квозь вы­мок­ла под дож­дём, по­теря­ла ту­фель­ку и ко­шелёк и не мог­ла у­ехать до­мой? — спро­сил Кен­джи, наб­лю­дая, как Ки­рю­ин вы­вора­чива­ет пид­жак и ве­ша­ет его на спин­ку сту­ла.

— Поч­ти уга­дал, — Ки­рю­ин с раз­ма­ху плюх­нулся на стул. — Ко­тён­ка по­доб­рал. А эта за­раза мох­на­тая на­от­рез от­ка­залась спать од­на. По­ка то да сё, ви­димо, за­был бу­диль­ник вклю­чить… Те­перь вон — мо­гу хоть по­хоро­нить се­бя в этих бу­маж­ках.

— Се­бе ос­та­вишь?

— Мо­гу по­делить­ся.

— Я про ко­тён­ка. Мне сво­их бу­мажек хва­та­ет.

— В при­ют от­дам, ра­зуме­ет­ся. У ме­ня в до­гово­ре на арен­ду на­писа­но: ни­каких жи­вот­ных. Да и ты же зна­ешь, что я тер­петь не мо­гу ко­шек. Сам заб­рать не хо­чешь?

Кен­джи за­мял­ся.

— Я по­думаю. Не от­да­вай его по­ка, лад­но?

Вздох­нув, Ки­рю­ин взял пер­вую пап­ку из ки­пы до­кумен­тов. Этим дан­ным уже лет де­сять, они дав­но не­ак­ту­аль­ны, но по­чему-то до сих пор хра­нят­ся. Сна­чала в бу­маж­ном ви­де, те­перь вот на­до их пе­ревес­ти в циф­ро­вой. Как буд­то ко­му-то мо­жет по­надо­бить­ся ин­форма­ция, сколь­ко бан­не­ров бы­ло за­каза­но в две ты­сяча пер­вом го­ду. Мо­нотон­ная, отуп­ля­ющая ра­бота. Они прос­то го­ня­ют дан­ные ту­да-сю­да, от это­го нет ни­како­го тол­ку, да и зар­пла­та за это со­от­ветс­тву­ющая.

Ки­рю­ин пом­нил, как при­шёл в «Ев­клид». Это бы­ло его де­вятое со­бесе­дова­ние за день и, на­вер­ное, пять­де­сят ка­кое-то за ме­сяц. Ему от­ка­зыва­ли в од­ной ком­па­нии за дру­гой. За­пас де­нег та­ял на гла­зах. В ка­кой-то мо­мент Ки­рю­ин да­же по­думал ус­тро­ить­ся в фаст-фуд, что­бы иметь хоть ка­кие-то средс­тва к су­щес­тво­ванию. Хо­тя од­на мысль о том, что ему при­дёт­ся го­товить во­нючие бур­ге­ры, су­ши или жир­ную лап­шу, при­води­ла его в ужас. Не для то­го он учил­ся в уни­вер­си­тете, что­бы те­перь сто­ять на кух­не и быть об­слу­гой.

Кен­джи под­су­нул его ре­зюме ди­рек­то­ру На­каму­ра и по­реко­мен­до­вал сво­его «от­ветс­твен­но­го, усер­дно­го и ста­ратель­но­го» дру­га. На тот мо­мент Кен­джи ра­ботал в «Ев­кли­де» уже пол­то­ра го­да, ус­тро­ив­шись в ком­па­нию ещё в уни­вер­си­тете, сна­чала на под­ра­бот­ку, бе­гая по мел­ким по­руче­ни­ям, по­том его по­выси­ли до ме­нед­же­ра по за­куп­кам. Ре­комен­да­ция от «ду­ши ком­па­нии» бы­ла при­нята бла­гос­клон­но, и Ки­рю­ина всё-та­ки взя­ли.

Ки­рю­ин ду­мал, что это не­надол­го: мо­жет, на па­ру лет, что­бы хо­тя бы на но­ги встать, стать фи­нан­со­во не­зави­симым, наб­рать опы­та, а по­том уже мож­но пе­рей­ти в дру­гую ком­па­нию. Но вре­мя шло, а он так и си­дел на од­ном и том же мес­те в опен-спей­се, вре­мя от вре­мени пе­рес­тавляя ор­га­най­зер для кан­це­лярии из ле­вого уг­ла в пра­вый и об­ратно, хо­дил три ра­за в день по­курить с Кен­джи, пил нев­кусный ко­фе из ав­то­мата, обе­дал в ка­фе нап­ро­тив офи­са.

Ра­ботал и чувс­тво­вал, что ру­тина по­жира­ет его. Не бы­ло сил ни на что, да­же на то, что­бы прос­то по­читать кни­гу ве­чером. Он ту­пил в те­леви­зор, в иди­от­ские шоу, где до тош­но­ты счас­тли­вые лю­ди жра­ли вкус­ную еду, пу­тешес­тво­вали по ми­ру и за­нима­лись вся­кой вся­чиной.

Ки­рю­ин за­видо­вал им. Он то­же хо­тел иметь столь­ко де­нег, что­бы ра­ботать па­ру дней в не­делю, а всё ос­таль­ное вре­мя — тра­тить на раз­вле­чения. Он хо­тел прыг­нуть с па­рашю­том, за­писать­ся в спор­тзал, на­учить­ся го­товить тон­ка­цу, как у лю­бимой ба­були, съ­ез­дить в Гер­ма­нию, что­бы по­гулять по ста­рым улоч­кам, и вы­учить ан­глий­ский. А вре­мени и сил хва­тало толь­ко на то, что­бы по при­ходу до­мой за­варить се­бе быс­тро­лап­шу, от­крыть ба­ноч­ку пи­ва и рух­нуть на ди­ван. Да­же не жизнь. Ка­кое-то ту­пое су­щес­тво­вание.

К кон­цу ра­боче­го дня он ра­зоб­рался толь­ко с тре­мя пап­ка­ми из всей ки­пы. Ес­ли смот­реть со сто­роны, мог­ло по­казать­ся, что стоп­ка па­пок да­же не умень­ши­лась. Это по­ряд­ком нер­ви­рова­ло. Мо­жет, он и не ра­ботал се­год­ня вов­се? А чем тог­да за­нимал­ся? Ку­да, в кон­це кон­цов, дел­ся це­лый день?

Кен­джи пох­ло­пал его по спи­не.

— Не рас­ки­сай. Зав­тра вы­ход­ной. Мо­жет, сго­ня­ем по­кидать мяч?

— Хо­рошая идея, — сог­ла­сил­ся Ки­рю­ин, хо­тя идея бы­ла пар­ши­вой. Ид­ти ку­да-ли­бо не хо­телось. — Я поз­во­ню те­бе зав­тра.

От вче­раш­ней гро­зы не ос­та­лось и сле­да. Ноч­ной воз­дух был влаж­ный, спёр­тый, во­нял пылью и вых­ло­пами ма­шин. Ки­рю­ин за­шёл в ком­би­ни, как обыч­но пос­ле ра­боты, и наб­рал це­лую кор­зи­ну еды. По­том, уже на вы­ходе, вспом­нил и вер­нулся за ко­шачь­им кор­мом. По­дешев­ле, всё рав­но этот прог­лот сло­па­ет всё. Не­чего его ба­ловать слиш­ком хо­рошей едой.

Ки­рю­ин ждал, что ко­тёнок бро­сит­ся ему под но­ги в ко­ридо­ре, но наг­лый гость да­же но­са из гос­ти­ной не по­казал. А ведь так над­ры­вал­ся от стра­ха, ос­тавшись ночью в оди­ночес­тве. Всё-та­ки кош­ки — са­мые ли­цемер­ные су­щес­тва на све­те.

— Я пож­рать при­нёс. Где ты, чу­дови­ще? — поз­вал Ки­рю­ин, вва­лив­шись с па­кета­ми в гос­ти­ную, и зас­тыл на по­роге. На не­го вни­матель­но и спо­кой­но смот­рел снеж­ный барс, за­нимав­ший сво­ими га­бари­тами по­лови­ну кро­хот­ной ком­на­ты. Ла­пы — как крыш­ки му­сор­ных ба­ков. Хлоп­нет — и всё, при­вет, ле­пёш­ка с гла­зами. Два пу­шис­тых хвос­та ко­лыха­лись сза­ди, слов­но щу­паль­ца иноп­ла­нет­но­го су­щес­тва.

Барс от­крыл пасть — свер­кну­ли бе­лос­нежные, ос­трые клы­ки, каж­дый по раз­ме­ру, как нож для ры­бы.

— Че­го смот­ришь? Нэ­кома­та не ви­дел?

Ки­рю­ин ик­нул и сполз по ко­сяку на пол, заж­му­рив­шись. Мо­жет, он ещё не прос­нулся? Сей­час заз­ве­нит бу­диль­ник, он не опоз­да­ет на ра­боту и не бу­дет за­нимать­ся древ­ни­ми до­кумен­та­ми…

Кто-то шум­но об­ню­хал его. Кто-то, кто ед­ва по­мещал­ся в квар­ти­ре. И ка­жет­ся, этот кто-то был очень го­лоден.


	2. ★☆ Глава, в которой КириШо ведёт себя, как бессмертный ☆★

Ки­рю­ин по­мас­си­ровал вис­ки и по­пытал­ся сос­ре­дото­чить­ся.

«Во-пер­вых, я ре­аль­но при­ютил чу­дови­ще. Во-вто­рых, это нэ­кома­та. В-треть­их…»

— На­пугал! На­пуга-ал! — пят­нистое ис­ча­дие ада ска­кало вок­руг с та­ким гро­хотом, что дом нем­но­го пот­ря­хива­ло.

«…оно раз­го­вари­ва­ет».

— Пиз­дец, — кон­ста­тиро­вал Ки­рю­ин вслух и зак­рыл ла­донью гла­за, что­бы не ви­деть двух­востое не­дора­зуме­ние, ко­торое сно­ва съ­ёжи­лось до раз­ме­ров ко­тён­ка-пе­рерос­тка. У Ки­рю­ина чуть сер­дце от ужа­са не ос­та­нови­лось, а оно и ра­до.

Нэ­кома­та по­вёл уша­ми.

— Ме­ня зо­вут не Пиз­дец, — за­явил он звон­ким го­лос­ком, как у маль­чиш­ки-под­рос­тка. — Моё имя…

— Бу­дешь ум­ни­чать, на­зову те­бя «пшёл­вон» и вы­кину из ок­на, — пе­ребил Ки­рю­ин. — Зат­кнись, по­жалуй­ста.

К счастью, нэ­кома­та ока­зал­ся смыш­лё­ным. Он оби­жен­но за­молк и при­нял­ся вы­лизы­вать пу­шис­тую ла­пу. В свет­ло-се­рой шер­сти блес­ну­ли се­реб­ристые ког­ти. Пол­ча­са на­зад эти ког­ти бы­ли дли­ной поч­ти в пол­метра — мо­жет боль­ше, Ки­рю­ину бы­ло слиш­ком страш­но, что­бы оце­нивать ре­аль­ные раз­ме­ры этих кин­жа­лов.

Пол­ча­са на­зад он вер­нулся до­мой с ра­боты и рас­счи­тывал прос­то по­ужи­нать и лечь спать, как обыч­но. И он не ожи­дал уви­деть в сво­ей гос­ти­ной трёх­метро­вого снеж­но­го бар­са, ко­торый мог од­ним уда­ром ла­пы прев­ра­тить щуп­ло­го Ки­рю­ина в от­бивную. Ни­чего уди­витель­но­го, что его мозг от­дал все­му те­лу ко­ман­ду: «По­мирать, так хоть во сне».

Он вы­ныр­нул из об­мо­рока, чувс­твуя, как чей-то шер­ша­вый язык вы­лизы­ва­ет ему паль­цы. Ско­сил гла­за и с кри­ком от­пря­нул на­зад. Нэ­кома­та от­ско­чил в даль­ний ко­нец ком­на­ты и нег­ромко за­ур­чал, взды­бив пят­нистую шерсть. На тот мо­мент он был чем-то сред­ним меж­ду ко­тён­ком, ко­торый прош­лым ве­чером дро­жал под кус­том ши­пов­ни­ка, и ги­гант­ским снеж­ным бар­сом с ог­ненны­ми гла­зами.

— Ты кто? — про­сипел Ки­рю­ин и на­шарил ру­кой по­душ­ку, что­бы в слу­чае че­го швыр­нуть её и вы­иг­рать се­бе па­ру се­кунд для бегс­тва, ес­ли чу­дови­ще ре­шит на­пасть. Но нэ­кома­та, со­об­ра­зив, что че­ловек при­шёл в се­бя, ус­по­ко­ен­но уло­жил шерсть и по­тянул­ся.

— Здо­рово я те­бя на­пугал, прав­да?! — спро­сил он. Ки­рю­ин пог­ла­дил бе­шено ко­лотив­ше­еся сер­дце. Слиш­ком мно­го пот­ря­сений для од­но­го ве­чера. Всё, на что его хва­тило, это пе­реб­рать­ся, дер­жась за сте­ны и ме­бель, на ди­ван. Но­ги, ка­залось, прев­ра­тились в то­фу.

Нэ­кома­та зап­рыгнул на ди­ван и бод­нул Ки­рю­ина в пле­чо.

— Есть хо­чу! — жа­лоб­но мя­ук­ну­ло пят­нистое чу­дови­ще. — Дай по­есть.

— По­чему ты не за­кусил мной? Вы ведь пи­та­етесь че­лове­чиной, — Ки­рю­ин по­косил­ся на нэ­кома­ту. — Или это на­мёк, что ты сож­рёшь ме­ня сей­час? Мне на­до при­гото­вить­ся?

Нэ­кома­та фыр­кнул.

— Мы едим мя­со, но не лю­дей. Лю­ди нев­кусные.

— От­ку­да ты зна­ешь, ес­ли вы их не еди­те?

— Ма­ма го­вори­ла. Ну, дай по­есть! — он сно­ва бод­нул Ки­рю­ина, силь­нее, чем в пер­вый раз. Ки­рю­ин по­мор­щился.

— Пе­рес­тань. От­ку­да ты во­об­ще взял­ся?!

Вмес­то от­ве­та нэ­кома­та при­нял­ся вы­лизы­вать пыль­но-се­рую шуб­ку и хвост с рас­щепле­ни­ем на кон­чи­ке. Лад­но, не орёт, не ска­лит­ся — и на том спа­сибо.

Ки­рю­ин дос­тал из шкаф­чи­ка глу­бокую кас­трю­лю и вы­сыпал в неё по­лови­ну па­кета с ко­шачь­им кор­мом. При­тор­но за­пах­ло га­лета­ми со вку­сом мя­са. Нэ­кома­та гра­ци­оз­но спрыг­нул с ди­вана и пот­ру­сил, дер­жа хвост тру­бой, к пя­тилит­ро­вой мис­ке.

— Нев­кусно… — мя­ук­нул он, поп­ро­бовав корм. — По­хоже на кро­личье дерь­мо.

— Боль­ше ни­чего нет, — Ки­рю­ин при­нял­ся дос­та­вать из па­кета про­дук­ты и ук­ла­дывать их в хо­лодиль­ник. — Это всё мне.

— Дай! — нэ­кома­та тро­нул его за шта­нину ла­пой с рас­то­пырен­ны­ми ког­тя­ми, ког­да Ки­рю­ин взял в ру­ки ло­ток с за­моро­жен­ной ку­рицей. — Это пах­нет мя­сом.

— «Это» те­бе на один зуб, а я этим мо­гу че­тыре дня пи­тать­ся, — Ки­рю­ин уб­рал ку­рицу в мо­розил­ку. — Ешь, что да­ли.

«На­вер­ное, я слиш­ком рез­ко ве­ду се­бя с су­щес­твом, ко­торое мо­жет прог­ло­тить ме­ня в один за­ход, — по­думал Ки­рю­ин, наб­лю­дая, как нэ­кома­та, не­доволь­но раз­ма­хивая хвос­том, хрус­тит ко­шачь­им кор­мом. — Впро­чем, ес­ли бы он хо­тел ме­ня сло­пать, сде­лал бы это, по­ка я ва­лял­ся в об­мо­роке».

Ему са­мому ку­сок в гор­ло не лез, а сер­дце всё ещё рва­лось из гру­ди, как бе­шеное. Толь­ко по­думать: у не­го в квар­ти­ре сей­час на­ходит­ся са­мый нас­то­ящий ёкай, о ко­торых Ки­рю­ин слы­шал мно­го ска­зок и ле­генд, но ни­ког­да не ду­мал, что од­нажды стол­кнёт­ся с ни­ми нос к но­су. Нэ­кома­та в сво­ей ми­ни-фор­ме был по­хож на со­вер­шенно обыч­но­го ко­та, весь­ма пот­рё­пан­но­го жизнью. Шку­ра гряз­ная, хо­тя и тща­тель­но вы­лиза­на. Хвост раз­дво­ен, буд­то кто-то его ра­зор­вал в дра­ке. На бо­ку зи­яла проп­ле­шина — кто-то выр­вал ма­лышу це­лый клок шер­сти, и она ещё не на­рос­ла. Ви­димо, не­дав­но с кем-то стол­кнул­ся. Воз­можно с со­бакой. Не­уже­ли со­бака не по­чувс­тво­вала, что это не обыч­ный бро­дячий кот?

Сло­пав весь корм, нэ­кома­та тща­тель­но об­ню­хал кас­трю­лю и тро­нул её ла­пой. По­том об­лизнул­ся и ог­ля­нул­ся на Ки­рю­ина, ко­торый с от­ре­шён­ным ви­дом наб­лю­дал за ним.

— Ещё хо­чу, — нэ­кома­та тол­кнул кас­трю­лю в сто­рону Ки­рю­ина.

— Лоп­нешь, — от­махнул­ся Ки­рю­ин. — Ос­таль­ное — зав­тра.

Нэ­кома­та об­вил ла­пы раз­дво­ен­ным хвос­том.

— Я не ел це­лый день, — мя­ук­нул он. — Дай ещё.

Ре­зон­но. Ки­рю­ин сов­сем за­был, что ут­ром прос­пал и не ус­пел ни сам по­есть, ни на­кор­мить ко­тён­ка. Не уди­витель­но, что ёкай ре­шил ему отом­стить и на­пугать до по­тери соз­на­ния.

— Зна­чит, это бы­ла твоя ис­тинная фор­ма? — спро­сил Ки­рю­ин, вы­сыпав ос­татки кор­ма в кас­трю­лю. Нэ­кома­та наб­ро­сил­ся на корм так, слов­но бы это не он нес­коль­ко ми­нут жа­ловал­ся, что нев­кусно.

— Нет, это ил­лю­зия, — отоз­вался нэ­кома­та. — Здо­рово по­лучи­лось, прав­да? Моя ма­ма ещё боль­ше!

К счастью, «ещё боль­ше» в квар­ти­ре бы не умес­ти­лось. Ки­рю­ин вздох­нул и пог­ла­дил се­рую шерсть.

— С ума сой­ти, ты и прав­да нас­то­ящий.

Нэ­кома­та рас­пу­шил хвост от гор­дости.

Ещё не­кото­рое вре­мя спус­тя Ки­рю­ин по­пытал­ся соб­рать в го­лове ин­форма­цию, ко­торую юный нэ­кома­та ему вы­валил, ког­да по­ел и тща­тель­но умыл мор­дочку.

Его зва­ли То­ёма­юки. Он при­шёл с са­мого се­вера Хок­кай­до — его пле­мя по­гиб­ло год на­зад в вой­не с Сап­фи­ровы­ми дра­кона­ми, ко­торые вдруг на­пали без пре­дуп­режде­ния. Ожес­то­чён­ная бит­ва дли­лась поч­ти ме­сяц без сна и от­ды­ха. То­ёма­юки вы­жил толь­ко по­тому, что мать спря­тала его у се­бя в же­луд­ке и стро­го-нас­тро­го зап­ре­тила вы­совы­вать­ся. То, что всё за­кон­чи­лось, он по­нял, ког­да воз­дух вок­руг те­ла ма­тери пе­рес­тал дро­жать, а в же­луд­ке ста­ло слиш­ком хо­лод­но. Выб­рать­ся прос­то так бы­ло неп­росто — мыш­цы око­чене­ли, приш­лось прог­ры­зать се­бе путь на­ружу.

— Я съ­ел её сер­дце, — ска­зал То­ёма­юки, жму­рясь от удо­воль­ствия — Ки­рю­ин рас­се­ян­но по­чёсы­вал его за уша­ми. — Я не хо­тел, что­бы ма­ма дос­та­лась во­ронам.

— То есть, ты ос­тался один? — уточ­нил Ки­рю­ин. Нэ­кома­та вздох­нул и свер­нулся клуб­ком у не­го на ко­ленях.

— Имен­но так.

Ве­ковой лес был унич­то­жен. То­ёма­юки бро­дил по го­лым кам­ням и звал хоть ко­го-ни­будь из со­роди­чей, не же­лая ве­рить, что боль­ше ник­то не вы­жил. Пов­сю­ду ле­жали ме­ховые ту­ши нэ­кома­та, вы­пот­ро­шен­ные или вы­вер­ну­тые на­из­нанку, а во­роны усер­дно пи­рова­ли, раз­ди­рая на­чав­шее тух­нуть мя­со. Дра­коньи ту­ши они не тро­гали — слож­но раз­бить клю­вами чис­тей­ший сап­фир, из ко­торо­го бы­ла че­шуя. Дра­конья ма­гия справ­ля­лась с унич­то­жени­ем са­ма — шку­ры мед­ленно прев­ра­щались в зем­лю, что­бы на мес­те ког­да-то бес­край­не­го ле­са вы­рос­ла гор­ная цепь, бо­гатая сап­фи­рами.

То­ёма­юки му­чила жаж­да. Он доб­рался до ручья, око­ло ко­торо­го лю­бил иг­рать. Во­да во­няла кровью, но пить хо­телось нес­терпи­мо. «Ни­чего, — уте­шал се­бя нэ­кома­та, ла­кая ро­зова­тую во­ду. — Это кровь мо­их соб­рать­ев, они при­дадут мне си­лы».

Вонь пе­реби­ла за­пах опас­ности. Нэ­кома­та по­чу­ял дра­кона в тот мо­мент, ког­да дра­кон уже на­летел и вце­пил­ся в не­го ос­тры­ми ког­тя­ми. Ещё один вы­жив­ший из ста­на вра­га. Один из тех, кто унич­то­жил всю семью То­ёма­юки.

— Мы дра­лись нес­коль­ко дней, — ска­зал нэ­кома­та, съ­ёжив­шись ещё плот­нее — вос­по­мина­ния при­чиня­ли ему боль. Ки­рю­ин пе­рес­тал его гла­дить и прос­то дер­жал дро­жащее те­ло обе­ими ла­доня­ми. — Бы­ло очень страш­но… Он был силь­ным и злым, а я ос­лаб от го­лода и дол­го­го си­дения у ма­мы в же­луд­ке.

Го­лос у не­го дрог­нул. Ки­рю­ин про­сунул паль­цы ему под шею и ос­то­рож­но по­чесал.

— Хо­чешь мо­лока?

Нэ­кома­та под­нял на не­го ян­тарно-жёл­тые гла­за.

— Хо­чу.

Си­лы бы­ли не­рав­ны. Дра­кон на­падал со всех сто­рон од­новре­мен­но, ды­шал ог­нём и рвал ког­тя­ми с та­кой яростью, что нэ­кома­та поп­росту не ус­пе­вал от­ра­жать его уда­ры. В ко­неч­ном ито­ге, То­ёма­юки вос­поль­зо­вал­ся тем, что знал в со­вер­шенс­тве — ба­наль­ной ил­лю­зи­ей.

Он прев­ра­тил ва­ляв­ший­ся ка­мень в нэ­кома­ту раз­ме­ром с собс­твен­ную мать. Дра­кона пос­тарше это не мог­ло бы оду­рачить, но его про­тив­ник, ви­димо, был ещё так же юн и не­опы­тен, как сам То­ёма­юки, по­это­му опе­шил от не­ожи­дан­ности и по­пытал­ся ата­ковать ил­лю­зию. Это да­ло нес­коль­ко дра­гоцен­ных се­кунд на по­бег. Соб­рав ос­татки сил, нэ­кома­та спрыг­нул с края утё­са и бро­сил­ся по воз­ду­ху вниз, под спа­ситель­ную пе­лену вы­жив­ших де­ревь­ев вни­зу. По­том бро­сил­ся на­утёк, пе­реби­рая ла­пами с та­кой ско­ростью, слов­но его прес­ле­довал лес­ной по­жар.

Ему приш­лось сме­нить фор­му, что­бы не прив­ле­кать к се­бе лиш­не­го вни­мания. Обыч­ный ма­лень­кий ко­тёнок был ме­нее за­метен, чем ко­тёнок нэ­кома­та, по раз­ме­рам на­поми­нав­ший взрос­ло­го снеж­но­го бар­са. Ма­лень­ко­го его, ус­тавше­го от бе­га и го­лод­но­го, по­доб­рал ка­кой-то мо­нах и при­нёс в храм. Там так силь­но пах­ло бла­гово­ни­ями, что мож­но бы­ло не бес­по­ко­ить­ся, что дра­кон на­падёт на след бег­ле­ца.

— Дра­коны — са­мые зло­памят­ные и мсти­тель­ные из ёка­ев, — ска­зал нэ­кома­та. Тёп­лое мо­локо его нем­но­го уте­шило. — Ра­но или поз­дно тот дра­кон на­шёл бы ме­ня. Я не мог дол­го ос­та­вать­ся у мо­наха. Вы­валяв­шись в бла­гово­ни­ях, что­бы пе­ребить свой за­пах, я ушёл от не­го и от­пра­вил­ся на юг. Я слы­шал, что где-то там жи­вёт ещё од­но пле­мя, и хо­тел поп­ро­сить при­юта у них. Дра­кон сле­довал за мной по пя­там. Па­ру раз я ед­ва не по­пал­ся ему в ла­пы, но каж­дый раз умуд­рялся улиз­нуть.

В ле­сах бы­ло опас­но — это бы­ла их с дра­коном об­щая сти­хия. За­пахи ле­са, род­ные и при­выч­ные им обо­им, не мог­ли скрыть ни од­но­го сле­да. Од­нажды, ког­да нэ­кома­та при­кор­нул ночью в кор­нях ду­ба, дра­кон всё-та­ки нас­тиг его. Сно­ва за­вяза­лась бит­ва. В этот раз То­ёма­юки уже мог дать от­пор. Он ры­чал и ко­лотил ла­пами, но ког­ти сколь­зи­ли по креп­кой сап­фи­ровой шку­ре, а доб­рать­ся до у­яз­ви­мого мес­та на заг­ривке не по­луча­лось — дра­кон из­ви­вал­ся, как угорь, и ата­ковал рань­ше, чем нэ­кома­та ус­пе­вал ос­ка­лить клы­ки, что­бы пе­рег­рызть вра­гу глот­ку.

Их борь­ба прив­лекла ёка­ев со все­го ле­са у под­но­жия гор в А­омо­ри. Хит­рые ки­цунэ свер­ка­ли гла­зами из-за кус­тов и с ин­те­ресом наб­лю­дали, кто одер­жит по­беду. Доб­ро­душ­ные, но трус­ли­вые та­нуки то и де­ло вы­вали­вались клуб­ка­ми на по­ляну, где схва­тились дра­кон и нэ­кома­та, но по­том с пис­ком пря­тались об­ратно под спа­ситель­ны­ми ело­выми вет­вя­ми. Низ­шие ёкаи ту­по та­ращи­ли свои пус­тые гла­за и жда­ли, ког­да мож­но бу­дет наб­ро­сить­ся и вы­пот­ро­шить ещё тёп­лый труп од­но­го или обо­их со­пер­ни­ков.

В дра­ку вме­шал­ся ину­гами, учу­яв­ший слад­кое дра­конье мя­со. В от­ли­чие от нэ­кома­та, по­яс­нил То­ёма­юки в от­вет на воп­ро­ситель­ный взгляд Ки­рю­ина, мя­со ко­торых жёс­ткое и от­да­ёт го­речью, дра­коны счи­та­ют­ся ед­ва ли не де­лика­тесом. Осо­бен­но Сап­фи­ровые дра­коны — в их мя­се поч­ти нет яда, а те кро­хи, ко­торые есть, все­го лишь пь­янят и вы­зыва­ют лёг­кие гал­лю­цина­ции. Уж ко­му, как не То­ёма­юки знать — их пле­мя не раз на­веды­валось к дра­конь­им гнёз­дам, где гре­лись на сол­нце го­лубые дра­коньи яй­ца. Нэ­кома­та да­же об­лизнул­ся, вспом­нив, ка­кими неж­ны­ми бы­ли ещё не­дораз­ви­тые дра­коня­та, ка­кими мяг­ки­ми бы­ли их кос­точки и слад­кой — кровь. Толь­ко что от­ло­жен­ные яй­ца, в ко­торых ещё не за­роди­лись дра­коня­та, то­же бы­ли вкус­ны­ми — од­ним та­ким яй­цом ма­лень­кий нэ­кома­та мог на­пить­ся на це­лый дол­гий день впе­рёд. Жаль, прав­да, что пле­мя не­час­то от­прав­ля­лось на охо­ту за яй­ца­ми.

— То есть, вы кра­ли у дра­конов яй­ца? — уточ­нил Ки­рю­ин, пе­рес­тав от удив­ле­ния гла­дить То­ёма­юки. Тот тол­кнул­ся ему под ру­ку, тре­буя про­дол­жать лас­ку.

— А что та­кого? Это ведь вкус­но. Я хо­тел бы поп­ро­бовать це­лого дра­кона, но его ж ещё поп­ро­буй заг­ры­зи, а по­том вы­ковы­ряй из сап­фи­ровой шку­ры.

Не уди­витель­но, что учу­яв од­но­го из дра­конов, сви­репый ину­гами по­желал его сож­рать. Из­му­чен­но­го хват­кой нэ­кома­та поп­росту от­швыр­ну­ли в сто­рону. Не до­жида­ясь по­ка ину­гами рас­пра­вит­ся с дра­коном, То­ёма­юки бро­сил­ся бе­жать.

— Он вы­жил. Не знаю, как, но че­рез ме­сяц пос­ле это­го сра­жения я вновь учу­ял дра­коний за­пах. Ви­димо, он слиш­ком хо­тел ме­ня убить, раз вы­жил в схват­ке с де­моном-псом, — нэ­кома­та по­тёр­ся мор­дочкой о ру­ки Ки­рю­ина. — Я дав­но не чу­ял его, но уве­рен, он всё ещё сле­ду­ет за мной. Я спря­тал­ся в го­роде, где слиш­ком мно­го за­пахов, что­бы нем­но­го от­дохнуть и сбить дра­кона со сле­да. Но он най­дёт ме­ня и здесь. Обя­затель­но най­дёт, ес­ли я не оты­щу пле­мя нэ­кома­та рань­ше.

Он заб­рался Ки­рю­ину под фут­болку, весь дро­жа от вновь пе­режи­того ужа­са. Шерсть у не­го бы­ла го­рячей и очень мяг­кой. Под ней быс­тро-быс­тро ко­лоти­лось де­мони­чес­кое сер­дце.

— Мне нуж­но нем­но­го вре­мени, — про­мур­лы­кал То­ёма­юки, ус­по­ко­ив­шись от теп­ла Ки­рю­ина. — Я шёл слиш­ком дол­го. Мне не вез­ло в охо­те, и я силь­но ос­лаб. Я уй­ду, ког­да вос­ста­нов­лю си­лы. Раз­ре­ши мне ос­тать­ся.

И как вот ему от­ка­зать? Ки­рю­ин нап­рочь за­был, что в его квар­ти­ре стро­го-нас­тро­го зап­ре­щено дер­жать жи­вот­ных. Хо­тя… Ёкай — это ведь не сов­сем жи­вот­ное.

— Толь­ко ве­ди се­бя ти­ше, хо­рошо? — он пог­ла­дил То­ёма­юки, и нэ­кома­та за­ур­чал от удо­воль­ствия. — Со­седи не дол­жны знать, что у ме­ня в квар­ти­ре жи­вёт ги­гант­ский ди­кий кот. И ещё… — он по­чесал се­рое ухо. — Твоё имя слиш­ком длин­ное. Я его сок­ра­щу. Как оно пи­шет­ся?

Нэ­кома­та со­щурил­ся.

— «Обиль­ный», «ма­гия» и снег». Тоё-ма-юки.

Ки­рю­ин на­писал имя на об­рывке бу­маги. По­том за­чер­кнул два пос­ледних и­ерог­ли­фа.

— Я бу­ду на­зывать те­бя Юта­ка.

Нэ­кома­та фыр­кнул.

— Как че­лове­ка.

— За­то со­седи, слы­ша на­ши раз­го­воры, не бу­дут ду­мать, что я раз­го­вари­ваю с кем-то вро­де ёкая. Здесь весь­ма тон­кие сте­ны.

Но­во­яв­ленно­му Юта­ке бы­ло всё рав­но, как его на­зыва­ют, лишь бы на­конец от­ста­ли и да­ли пос­пать. Он ши­роко зев­нул, утом­лённый рас­ска­зом, и зак­рыл гла­за, не пе­рес­та­вая ти­хо мур­лы­кать. Ки­рю­ин пос­чи­тал это зна­ком приз­на­тель­нос­ти.


	3. ★☆ Глава, в которой Кенджи старается выглядеть невозмутимо ☆★

У Кен­джи бы­ла скуч­ная жизнь. На­сыщен­ная, но скуч­ная. Бей­сбол, ин­те­рес­ная ра­бота, по­ходы с друзь­ями в ба­ры по пят­ни­цам — всё это уже дав­но при­елось. Хо­телось че­го-то но­вень­ко­го. Све­жего. Че­го-то, что на­пол­ни­ло бы жизнь смыс­лом.

Имен­но по­это­му Кен­джи хо­тел за­вес­ти со­баку. Сна­чала вып­ро­сил раз­ре­шение у ри­эл­то­ра, по­том соз­во­нил­ся с нес­коль­ки­ми пи­том­ни­ками, что­бы выб­рать се­бе пи­том­ца. Ис­то­рия по­ис­ка в компь­юте­ре бы­ла пол­на ссы­лок на статьи о раз­ных по­родах и о том, как дрес­си­ровать со­баку и уха­живать за ней. В те­лефо­не по­яви­лись но­мера те­лефо­нов ве­тери­нар­ных кли­ник. Всё-та­ки со­бака — это не как­тус, о ко­тором мож­но за­быть на нес­коль­ко дней, и ни­чего с ним не слу­чит­ся, а Кен­джи был от­ветс­твен­ным — так уж вос­пи­тали.

Из­ме­нения приш­ли вне­зап­но. Вер­нее — при­лете­ли. Ещё вер­нее — ог­лу­шитель­но прог­ро­хота­ли че­рез нес­коль­ко се­кунд пос­ле то­го, как Кен­джи од­нажды пе­рес­ту­пил по­рог квар­ти­ры и от­крыл рот, что­бы ска­зать в пус­то­ту: «Я до­ма».

— Твою мать… — Кен­джи схва­тил би­ту, ко­торая сто­яла у не­го в ко­ридо­ре. — Кто здесь?!

В гос­ти­ной кто-то за­возил­ся и, су­дя по зву­ку, вре­зал­ся сна­чала в тум­бу из-под те­леви­зора, по­том в ко­тацу, по­том ти­хо зас­ку­лил и за­тих. Пе­рех­ва­тив би­ту по­удоб­нее, Кен­джи прок­рался в гос­ти­ную и вклю­чил свет, на­де­ясь ог­лу­шить нез­ва­ного гос­тя в слу­чае на­паде­ния.

В ком­на­те ца­рил раз­гром. Кни­ги бы­ли сбро­шены с по­лок и ва­лялись на по­лу, рас­крыв пок­ры­тые и­ерог­ли­фами стра­ницы. Пле­тёное блю­до, в ко­тором ещё ут­ром ле­жала связ­ка ба­нанов и нес­коль­ко груш, опус­те­ло. Под ко­тацу си­рот­ли­во бе­лели че­реп­ки лю­бимой чаш­ки Кен­джи. В раз­би­тое ок­но дул влаж­ный лет­ний ве­тер. Кар­низ для штор был вы­ломан с кор­нем. В зе­лёной за­навес­ке, ко­торая ог­ромным ко­мом ды­билась на по­лу, кто-то усер­дно во­зил­ся и пых­тел от на­туги.

Кен­джи тро­нул пых­тевший ком би­той.

— Эй!

Су­щес­тво за­шипе­ло в от­вет.

— Не смей при­касать­ся ко мне, ты, че­ловек! — го­лос был вы­сокий, чис­тый, сло­во бы син­те­зиро­ван­ный. Ни у ко­го из лю­дей Кен­джи ни­ког­да не слы­шал та­кого го­лоса.

Из за­навес­ки по­каза­лась пок­ры­тая си­ней че­шу­ёй мор­дочка яще­рицы, ко­торой кто-то прик­ле­ил длин­ные се­реб­ря­ные усы — они то­пор­щи­лись в раз­ные сто­роны, и по ним то и де­ло про­бега­ли элек­три­чес­кие ис­кры. Яр­ко-си­ние, как дра­гоцен­ные кам­ни, гла­за, ка­залось, бы­ли го­товы про­жечь в Кен­джи ды­ру.

— Го­воря­щая реп­ти­лия… — уди­вил­ся Кен­джи. В гор­ле у не­го пе­ресох­ло. — Нет… Да ты же… Быть не мо­жет.

Он не раз ви­дел дра­конов на фрес­ках и гравюрах, но в жиз­ни бы не по­думал, что они су­щес­тву­ют в ре­аль­нос­ти. Вос­при­нимал их как кра­сивую сказ­ку. И тут — по­жалуй­ста, один из дра­конов ле­жит у не­го на по­лу, за­путав­шись в за­навес­ке, точ­но кро­лик в сил­ках. По­хоже на ка­кой-то го­рячеч­ный бред.

Дра­кон пе­рес­тал тре­пыхать­ся и под­нял уз­кую мор­дочку — как че­ловек, гор­до вздёр­нувший под­бо­родок.

— Те­бе ока­зана честь, смер­тный, ви­деть прин­ца из ро­да Сэй­гё­курю в сво­ём до­ме, — заз­ве­нел хрус­таль­ный го­лос. — Пок­ло­нись мне, и я про­щу те­бе это дер­зкое при­кос­но­вение к мо­ей шку­ре.

Кен­джи при­сел пе­ред дра­коном на кор­точки и пот­ро­гал паль­цем длин­ный се­реб­ря­ный ус. Ус щёл­кнул его лёг­ким раз­ря­дом то­ка.

— Ух ты! — про­тянул Кен­джи вос­хи­щён­но. Дра­кон за­бил­ся в не­годо­вании.

— Как ты сме­ешь при­касать­ся ко мне?! — за­вере­щал он, от хрус­та­ля в го­лосе не ос­та­лось и сле­да — те­перь он гро­хотал, как гор­ный ру­чей, пе­река­тыва­ющий кам­ни. — Я, принц Сей­рю­ацу, единс­твен­ный нас­ледник Сап­фи­ровой ко­роны! Име­нем Бо­га-Дра­кона, при­казы­ваю те­бе отой­ти на три ша­га на­зад и при­нес­ти из­ви­нения за свою во­пи­ющую наг­лость! И тог­да я, мо­жет быть, ока­жу те­бе ми­лость, и ты ум­рёшь без­бо­лез­ненно! — он из­ви­вал­ся в пле­ну за­навес­ки, но она с каж­дым дви­жени­ем стя­гива­лась вок­руг не­го всё плот­нее. Ка­ким-то об­ра­зом за­навес­ка об­ра­зова­ла пет­лю, в ко­торую по­пала го­лова дра­кона, и те­перь удав­кой стя­гива­лась вок­руг его шеи. Осоз­нав это, дра­кон обор­вал свои уг­ро­зы и те­перь тя­жело ды­шал, жад­но гло­тая рас­кры­той пастью кро­хи воз­ду­ха.

Кен­джи улыб­нулся.

— Не­уже­ли вы не при­мете от ме­ня по­мощи, ва­ше вы­сочес­тво?

Дра­кон по­косил­ся на не­го си­ним гла­зом.

— Ник­то из ро­да Сэй­гё­курю ни­ког­да не при­мет по­мощи от смер­тно­го, — про­шипел он. — Я по­караю те­бя за про­яв­ленную дер­зость. Те­бя, че­ловек, ждёт му­читель­ная казнь. Я выр­ву твоё сер­дце и скор­млю его низ­шим де­монам. Я выр­ву твою пе­чень и бро­шу её тэн­гу. Я…

— Вы зас­тря­ли в за­навес­ке, ва­ше вы­сочес­тво, — Кен­джи ос­то­рож­но при­нял­ся рас­пу­тывать дра­кона. — Да­вай­те я сна­чала ос­во­божу вас из пле­на, а пос­ле вы уже при­дума­ете, что де­лать с ва­шим спа­сите­лем?

Принц Сей­рю­ацу, ви­димо, при­заду­мал­ся. Ле­жать спу­тан­ным у ног че­лове­ка бы­ло слиш­ком уни­зитель­но, ещё ни­же па­дать прос­то не­куда. Приш­лось сде­лать вид, что он ми­лос­ти­во при­нима­ет по­мощь от през­ренно­го смер­тно­го. Усы пе­рес­та­ли тре­щать от элек­три­чес­ких искр. Ус­по­ко­ил­ся. Вро­де как.

Ед­ва толь­ко дра­кон по­лучил воз­можность дви­гать­ся, он стре­митель­но взвил­ся и при­зем­лился на по­толок, по­даль­ше от оша­рашен­но­го Кен­джи.

— Ты го­тов ус­лы­шать свой при­говор, жал­кое на­секо­мое?! — заг­ро­хотал принц Сей­рю­ацу, взды­бив сап­фи­ровый гре­бень на хреб­те и рас­то­пырив се­реб­ря­ные усы. Он на­поми­нал ожив­шую гра­вюру сред­не­веко­вого ху­дож­ни­ка. От не­го тя­нуло вол­шебной мощью. Кен­джи ощу­тил, как неп­ре­одо­лимая си­ла гнёт его к по­лу. Он рух­нул на ко­лени и ут­кнул­ся лбом в та­тами.

— Ка­кого?.. — прох­ри­пел он, пы­та­ясь ос­во­бодить­ся от дав­ле­ния, ко­торое слов­но бы на­мере­валось его сплю­щить. Дра­кон не ми­гая смот­рел на не­го.

— Твоя во­пи­ющая наг­лость не зна­ет гра­ниц, — заз­ве­нел принц Сей­рю­ацу. — Я мог бы раз­да­вить те­бя, как бу­каш­ку, но в бла­годар­ность за спа­сение да­рую те­бе жизнь. Встань, смер­тный, — дав­ле­ние ис­чезло; Кен­джи вски­нул­ся, точ­но вы­ныр­нул из-под во­ды. — Пок­ло­нись и поб­ла­года­ри за ока­зан­ную ми­лость.

Кен­джи от­ве­сил ду­раш­ли­вый пок­лон.

— Бла­года­рю, ва­ше вы­сочес­тво. А те­перь, не из­во­лите ли объ­яс­нить, что вы де­ла­ете в мо­ём до­ме?

Дра­кон ле­ниво спус­тился на пол и по­тянул­ся всем сво­им двух­метро­вым те­лом, пок­ры­тым не­ис­числи­мым мно­жес­твом сап­фи­ровых че­шу­ек. Свет, от­ра­жа­ясь в них, рас­сы­пал­ся в мел­кую ра­дугу, и ка­залось, прин­ца объ­яло дро­жащее си­яние. Сап­фи­ровый гре­бень был уло­жен в ак­ку­рат­ные склад­ки, а длин­ные усы по-преж­не­му то­пор­щи­лись, но уже не тре­щали от ма­гичес­кой си­лы, ко­торую дра­кон в не­годо­вании не мог сдер­жи­вать.

— Эту ды­ру ты на­зыва­ешь до­мом? — принц об­вёл раз­гром­ленное жи­лище взгля­дом и брез­гли­во отод­ви­нул ког­тем рас­кры­тую кни­гу. — Я не обя­зан от­чи­тывать­ся пе­ред смер­тным о сво­их пос­тупках.

— Раз­ве ва­ше вы­сочес­тво не зна­ет, что втор­гать­ся в чу­жое жи­лище без приг­ла­шения — это верх бес­так­тнос­ти? — Кен­джи при­нял­ся под­би­рать кни­ги с по­ла. Не­кото­рые из них по­мялись от уда­ра, у не­кото­рых лоп­нул пе­реп­лёт. — Ду­маю, сей­час из­ви­нять­ся дол­жен не я, ваш спа­ситель, а вы, по­тому что при­чини­ли не­удобс­тва мне и мо­ему до­му.

Дра­кон сно­ва взды­бил гре­бень.

— Ты хоть осоз­на­ёшь, с кем ты го­воришь, че­ловек?! — про­рычал он. — Ты дол­жен быть поль­щён, что нас­ледник Сап­фи­ровой…

— Пе­ченье бу­дете?

Дра­кон по­давил­ся сло­вами и ус­та­вил­ся круг­лы­ми си­ними гла­зами на пле­тёную кор­зинку с пе­чень­ем и Кен­джи, ко­торый с улыб­кой про­тяги­вал её вен­це­нос­но­му гос­тю.

— Что ты за­думал?.. — принц нас­то­рожен­но выг­нул сап­фи­ровую спи­ну. Кен­джи пос­та­вил ва­зоч­ку у ког­тистых лап и ото­шёл в ку­хон­ный уго­лок.

— Где-то у ме­ня ещё бы­ло пе­ченье. Вы, на­вер­ное, го­лод­ны, ва­ше вы­сочес­тво? Вы съ­ели все фрук­ты, ко­торые ле­жали на сто­ле, по­это­му я ре­шил, что от пе­ченья вы то­же не от­ка­жетесь.

Он ста­рал­ся выг­ля­деть не­воз­му­тимым, но сер­дце бе­шено ко­лоти­лось от стра­ха. Дра­кон мог бы прев­ра­тить его в куч­ку пеп­ла од­ним лишь ог­ненным вы­дохом. Хо­тя, мо­жет быть, та­кие дра­коны, как принц Сей­рю­ацу, не ды­шат ог­нём… Про­верять осо­бо не хо­телось. Нуж­но прос­то по­казать, что Кен­джи не бо­ит­ся. И во­об­ще, ка­жет­ся, дра­кон бо­ял­ся его не мень­ше.

Убе­див­шись, что Кен­джи бе­зопа­сен, принц со­вер­шенно ус­по­ко­ил­ся и со­из­во­лил да­же вы­пить тёп­ло­го мо­лока. Вряд ли это мог­ло на­сытить дра­кона, но Сей­рю­ацу не по­давал ви­да, что ещё го­лоден, а Кен­джи по­нятия не имел, чем во­об­ще кор­мят дра­конов. Не со­бачь­им же кор­мом.

— Я поз­во­лю те­бе прис­лу­живать мне, — за­явил вдруг принц. Он сжал­ся до раз­ме­ров до­маш­ней кош­ки и те­перь спо­кой­но по­мещал­ся на по­вер­хнос­ти ко­тацу. При бли­жай­шем рас­смот­ре­нии ока­залось, что в не­кото­рых мес­тах сап­фи­ровые че­шуй­ки от­ва­лились, и в шку­ре зи­яли свет­ло-го­лубые прос­ве­ты. Кен­джи про­тянул ру­ку ла­донью вверх. Дра­кон нас­то­рожен­но взды­бил гре­бень.

— Вы ра­нены, ва­ше вы­сочес­тво? Ва­ша шку­ра в пот­рё­пан­ном сос­то­янии.

Принц по­качал го­ловой.

— Ты че­ловек, по­это­му я про­щаю твою ту­пость, — про­мур­лы­кал дра­кон. — Каж­дые двад­цать лет у нас про­ис­хо­дит линь­ка, и мне весь­ма не по­вез­ло, что она на­чалась в та­кое не­удоб­ное вре­мя. Я чрез­вы­чай­но за­нят, у ме­ня ос­та­лось не­закон­ченное де­ло, но я не мо­гу про­дол­жать. Я слиш­ком у­яз­вим. По­это­му ты, слу­га, бу­дешь за­щищать ме­ня, по­ка моя шку­ра не сме­нит­ся, — принц про­тянул ког­тистую лап­ку — нес­коль­ко че­шу­ек уже от­ва­лились и с неё. — Ты дол­жен по­цело­вать её и при­сяг­нуть мне на вер­ность.

Кен­джи улыб­нулся и по­щеко­тал лап­ку паль­цем.

— Я не ваш слу­га.

Дра­кон свер­кнул гла­зами.

— Дер­зить взду­мал?!

— Ни в ко­ем слу­чае, ва­ше вы­сочес­тво! — Кен­джи с тру­дом сдер­жи­вал смех. Вы­соко­мерие прин­ца бы­ло чрез­вы­чай­но за­бав­ным. Глав­ное, не зас­ме­ять­ся, в са­мом де­ле. Принц ведь ис­крен­не уве­рен в сво­ей пра­воте. — Вы мо­жете ос­тать­ся в мо­ём до­ме, по­ка не на­берё­тесь сил. Од­на­ко вам сто­ит поп­ро­сить ме­ня об этом. Веж­ли­во, — до­бавил Кен­джи, за­метив, ка­ким не­годо­вани­ем на­лил­ся взгляд прин­ца Сей­рю­ацу. — Пом­ни­те, ва­ше вы­сочес­тво, эти­кет пре­выше все­го да­же в об­ще­нии с не­дос­той­ны­ми.

— Я сот­ру те­бя в по­рошок! — про­шипел принц и бро­сил­ся на Кен­джи. С ти­хим зво­ном с его те­ла по­сыпа­лась сап­фи­ровая че­шуя.

— Мо­жет, не сто­ит так бе­сить­ся из-за прос­той прось­бы быть веж­ли­вым? — Кен­джи пой­мал обес­ку­ражен­но­го дра­кона и уса­дил к се­бе на ко­лени. Принц ис­пу­гано съ­ёжил­ся, буд­то ждал, что сей­час Кен­джи его поп­росту при­душит. И ку­да толь­ко де­лась вся спесь? Он мог бы сно­ва раз­дуть­ся до на­чаль­ной фор­мы, мог бы опять прип­лю­щить Кен­джи к по­лу, мог бы вон­зить свои ос­трые ког­ти ему в сер­дце, но вмес­то это­го Сап­фи­ровый принц сжал­ся в че­шуй­ча­тый ко­мок, дро­жа от стра­ха. — Эй, че­го ты? Я те­бя на­пугал?

Кен­джи лас­ко­во пог­ла­дил дра­кона меж­ду дву­мя ма­лень­ки­ми бу­гор­ка­ми на лбу. Что-то, по­хожее на ро­га. Ви­димо, ещё не вы­рос­ли.

— Не тро­гай… — про­сипел дра­кон, вздра­гивая от каж­до­го при­кос­но­вения. — Как уни­зитель­но…

— Ещё мо­лока? — Кен­джи приг­ла­дил сап­фи­ровый гре­бень. — Не бой­ся. Я ни­чего те­бе не сде­лаю. Обе­щаю.

Принц под­нял на не­го взгляд ог­ромных си­них глаз. Уз­кий зра­чок был так рас­ши­рен, что от си­невы ос­та­лась толь­ко ед­ва за­мет­ная кром­ка.

— По­чему я дол­жен те­бе по­верить, че­ловек?

— По­тому что я не мо­гу оби­деть ре­бён­ка, — Кен­джи ос­то­рож­но про­вёл паль­цем по дра­конь­ей шее. — Ты ведь ещё сов­сем юн? У те­бя ещё да­же ро­гов нет.

— Ро­га вы­рас­та­ют у дра­конов к пер­вой сот­не лет, — скон­фу­жен­ный принц при­под­нял го­лову, что­бы Кен­джи бы­ло удоб­нее ще­котать ему шею. — Мне все­го во­семь­де­сят.

Бы­ло бес­по­лез­но спра­шивать, сколь­ко это по че­лове­чес­ким мер­кам. Кен­джи пред­по­ложил, что принц, ве­ро­ят­но, ещё лишь под­росток.

Сто­ило толь­ко взять его на ру­ки, всё вы­соко­мерие сле­тело, как лу­ковая ше­луха. Дра­кон всё ещё мел­ко дро­жал от каж­до­го при­кос­но­вения, и че­шуй­ки, ко­торые сла­бо дер­жа­лись на мес­тах, ти­хо зве­нели друг о дру­га. Осо­бен­но страш­но прин­цу бы­ло, ког­да Кен­джи ка­сал­ся на­рос­тов ро­гов и греб­ня, хо­тя при­кос­но­вения к шее — са­мой у­яз­ви­мой час­ти те­ла лю­бого жи­вого су­щес­тва — тер­пел с мень­шим стра­хом и да­же нем­но­го за­каты­вал гла­за, млея от удо­воль­ствия.

Он всё-та­ки вы­пил ещё нем­но­го мо­лока, веж­ли­во и ак­ку­рат­но ла­кая его раз­дво­ен­ным язы­ком. Кен­джи на вре­мя пе­реса­дил его на ко­тацу, что­бы не сму­щать юно­го прин­ца, но пос­ле тра­пезы дра­кон всё рав­но пе­реб­рался к не­му на ко­лени. Слож­но бы­ло по­верить, что все­го пол­ча­са на­зад принц был го­тов его рас­те­реть в пыль за од­но толь­ко при­кос­но­вение.

— Как мне на­зывать те­бя? — улыб­нулся Кен­джи, ког­да принц ши­роко зев­нул, по­казав двой­ной ряд ос­трых зу­бов. — Не­уж­то «ва­ше вы­сочес­тво»?

— Сей­рю­ацу, — от­ве­тил дра­кон, сво­рачи­ва­ясь в клу­бок. — Уч­ти, че­ловек…

— Кен­джи. Ме­ня зо­вут Кен­джи.

Гре­бень па­ру раз вздрог­нул, вы­ражая не­годо­вание.

— Уч­ти, Кен­джи. Я поз­во­ляю те­бе на­зывать се­бя по име­ни, толь­ко по­тому, что ты зас­лу­жил моё до­верие. Это знак ко­ролев­ской ми­лос­ти.

— Я не знал, что дра­коны в са­мом де­ле су­щес­тву­ют, — Кен­джи не об­ра­тил вни­мания на за­нос­чи­вое за­меча­ние. — Мне чи­тали о них сказ­ки в детс­тве.

— Вы, лю­ди, во­об­ще ма­ло что зна­ете о дра­конах, — отоз­вался принц Сей­рю­ацу. — Ни­чего уди­витель­но­го, что ты не слы­шал о Сэй­гё­курю, Сап­фи­ровых дра­конах. Мы — од­ни из са­мых силь­ных дра­конов Вос­то­ка. Мы мо­жем сра­жать­ся на­рав­не с Вод­ны­ми дра­кона­ми Ро­зана и Ян­тарны­ми дра­кона­ми. Хо­тя, те­бе это ни о чём не го­ворит, — принц сно­ва зев­нул. — Я хо­чу спать. Из­бавь ме­ня от расс­про­сов.

— Пос­ледний воп­рос. Поз­во­лите, ва­ше вы­сочес­тво? — Кен­джи по­щеко­тал за­ос­трён­ное ухо, пок­ры­тое из­нутри лёг­ким пуш­ком. Дра­кон дёр­нул ухом вмес­то от­ве­та. — Мо­гу я сок­ра­тить ва­ше имя? Гор­дое и кра­сивое «Сей­рю­ацу» под­хо­дит ва­шей из­на­чаль­ной фор­ме, од­на­ко в та­ком ми­ни­атюр­ном ви­де вас хо­чет­ся на­зывать по-дру­гому.

Дра­кон при­под­нял мор­дочку. В си­них гла­зах скво­зил ин­те­рес.

— И как же ты хо­чешь наз­вать ме­ня, че­ловек? Я те­бе не до­маш­няя зве­руш­ка.

Кен­джи при­под­нял угол­ки губ.

— Джун. Я ду­маю, те­бе по­дой­дёт это имя. Он пи­шет­ся, как «чис­то­сер­дечность».

Принц вновь уло­жил го­лову на сло­жен­ные ла­пы.

— В мо­ём име­ни есть это и­ерог­лиф, — про­мур­лы­кал он. — По­это­му, ду­маю, это хо­рошее ко­рот­кое имя для ме­ня.

Ког­да дра­кон ус­нул, Кен­джи ос­то­рож­но пе­рело­жил его с ко­леней на ди­ван и ук­рыл кра­ем тёп­ло­го пле­да. По­том по­думал нем­но­го и свер­нул из пле­да по­добие гнез­да, что­бы юно­му прин­цу бы­ло теп­лее, мяг­че и удоб­нее. Ока­зав­шись в гнез­де, принц за­мет­но рас­сла­бил­ся. Сап­фи­ровый гре­бень сла­бо зад­ро­жал.

— Ма­ма… — поз­вал принц сквозь сон. Кен­джи ощу­тил, как ёк­ну­ло сер­дце. Всё-та­ки Сей­рю­ацу — вер­нее, те­перь уже Джун — был сов­сем ре­бён­ком. Ин­те­рес­но, что заг­на­ло его в го­род? Где его мать? Ка­кое та­кое «де­ло» бы­ло взва­лено на не­го? По­чему его во­об­ще от­пусти­ли в пе­ри­од линь­ки да­леко от до­ма? Не­уже­ли не бы­ло боль­ше ни­кого, кто мог вы­пол­нить за­дание? Кен­джи ре­шил обя­затель­но расс­про­сить Джу­на об этом нем­но­го поз­же.

Он ос­та­вил на ко­тацу ещё нем­но­го пе­ченья, во­ду и ста­кан мо­лока. На вся­кий слу­чай, ес­ли принц прос­нётся пос­ре­ди но­чи и за­хочет пе­реку­сить. Или ус­по­ко­ить­ся. Кто их зна­ет, этих дра­конов.


	4. ★☆ Глава, в которой КириШо сбит с толку ☆★

Бе­да приш­ла, от­ку­да не жда­ли. У бе­ды бы­ло имя — тё­туш­ка Сай­то.

Во­об­ще тё­туш­ка Сай­то бы­ла прек­расной жен­щи­ной. Она стро­го сле­дила за по­ряд­ком в до­ме, всег­да на­поми­нала, ка­кой му­сор в ка­кой день вы­возит­ся, под­ме­тала до­рож­ку пе­ред до­мом и зна­ла всех со­седей по име­нам. К тё­туш­ке Сай­то всег­да мож­но бы­ло об­ра­тить­ся за лю­бой ме­лочью, и у неё всё на­ходи­лось — от со­ли до са­море­зов.

Ко­неч­но же, тё­туш­ка Сай­то зна­ла все пос­ледние сплет­ни и всег­да бы­ла го­това по­делить­ся с со­седя­ми, что семья Ка­та­ока ку­пила но­вый те­леви­зор, у семьи Ми­ура с треть­его эта­жа на ужин кар­ри, а семья Ха­рума со вто­рого со­бира­ет­ся пе­ре­ез­жать в Аса­куса. Слож­но бы­ло прой­ти ми­мо бол­тли­вой тё­туш­ки Сай­то и не уз­нать страш­но ин­те­рес­ные и чрез­вы­чай­но нуж­ные но­вос­ти.

Ки­рю­ин очень ста­рал­ся как мож­но ре­же по­падать­ся со­сед­ке на гла­за. Во-пер­вых, он очень не лю­бил раз­го­вари­вать с ма­лоз­на­комы­ми людь­ми. Во-вто­рых, он тер­петь не мог слу­шать о жиз­ни пос­то­рон­них лю­дей. В-треть­их… он и пред­став­лять не хо­тел, что бу­дет, ес­ли со­сед­ка вдруг уз­на­ет, что у Ки­рю­ина за­велось до­маш­нее жи­вот­ное. Она же на­вер­ня­ка до­несёт ри­эл­то­рам! Тог­да Ки­рю­ина ош­тра­фу­ют, а мо­жет, да­же зас­та­вят съ­ехать, а ему очень нра­вил­ся этот ти­хий рай­он.

По­это­му каж­дый раз, ког­да Ки­рю­ин ви­дел из­да­лека вы­сокую при­чёс­ку тё­туш­ки Сай­то, он или до­жидал­ся, ког­да она уй­дёт об­ратно в дом, или прос­каль­зы­вал ми­мо неё ужом, бур­кнув веж­ли­во-то­роп­ли­вое: «Здрась­те-хо­рошая-по­года-из­ви­ните-прих­ва­тило-на-ра­боте-жи­вот».

Од­нажды он стол­кнул­ся с тё­туш­кой Сай­то на лес­тни­це и да­же рта от­крыть не ус­пел. Со­сед­ка рас­теклась в ра­дос­тной улыб­ке:

— Ки­рю­ин-сан, дав­но не ви­дела вас! Как ва­ши де­ла?

— Бла­года­рю, прек­расно, — Ки­рю­ин по­пытал­ся боч­ком про­сочить­ся ми­мо со­сед­ки, но она чу­дес­ным об­ра­зом за­нима­ла всю уз­кую лес­тни­цу. — Из­ви­ните, мне на­до…

— У вас ко­шеч­ка, что ли, за­велась? — со­сед­ка кив­ну­ла под­бо­род­ком на упа­ков­ку ко­шачь­его кор­ма, уго­лок ко­торо­го пре­датель­ски вы­сунул­ся из па­кета, и по­кача­ла го­ловой. — Вы ведь зна­ете пра­вила.

— Ни­каких ко­шек, Сай­то-сан! — Ки­рю­ин по­махал сво­бод­ной ру­кой пе­ред но­сом и улыб­нулся в от­вет. — Ме­ня друг поп­ро­сил ку­пить, у не­го в ком­би­ни этот корм пе­рес­та­ли про­давать. Бе­зоб­ра­зие прос­то!

Со­сед­ка ис­пы­ту­юще пос­мотре­ла на не­го по­верх круг­лых оч­ков с тол­сты­ми стёк­ла­ми. Ин­те­рес­но, по­вери­ла ли?..

— В квар­ти­ре на вто­ром эта­же но­вые со­седи, семья Яма­мото, — ска­зала она, буд­то и не за­мети­ла, как у Ки­рю­ина в ис­пу­ге пок­рылся ис­па­риной лоб. — Вы уж заг­ля­ните к ним на днях, поз­на­комь­тесь. В од­ном до­ме жи­вём как-ни­как.

— Обя­затель­но, Сай­то-сан, — Ки­рю­ин всё-та­ки про­тис­нулся на па­ру сту­пенек вы­ше и рва­нул, как мо­лодой олень, в свою квар­ти­ру. Сер­дце бе­шено ко­лоти­лось. Чёр­тов ко­шачий корм… Ну, кто по­верит, что са­мый де­шёвый корм, ко­торый про­да­ёт­ся на каж­дом уг­лу, вдруг пе­рес­та­ли про­давать в од­ном из ком­би­ни?!

Он вле­тел в квар­ти­ру и, за­перев дверь, съ­ехал по ней спи­ной вниз.

— Чёрт… — про­шипел он. Со­сед­ка не так глу­па, что­бы по­вес­тись на его враньё.

Нэ­кома­та выс­ко­чил из ком­на­ты и су­нул мор­дочку в па­кет.

— Опять эти су­хие пе­ченюш­ки? — расс­тро­ил­ся он, уви­дев зна­комую кар­тинку на упа­ков­ке. — Я хо­чу мя­са…

— Пе­рехо­чешь, — Ки­рю­ин ски­нул бо­тин­ки с гу­дев­ших ног и поп­лёлся в гос­ти­ную. Его вот-вот мо­гут вы­селить из до­ма, а нэ­кома­та толь­ко и ду­ма­ет, что о жрат­ве! Хоть бы со­сед­ка не при­дала это­му чёр­то­вому па­кету зна­чения…

Нэ­кома­та при­нял­ся те­реть­ся об его но­ги, ос­тавляя на чёр­ных брю­ках бе­лые шер­стин­ки.

— Не злись, а?

— Я не злюсь, — Ки­рю­ин нак­ло­нил­ся, что­бы пог­ла­дить пу­шис­тую спин­ку. — Не трись так. Твою шерсть тя­жело счис­тить. Сей­час дам те­бе по­есть.

Нэ­кома­та жил у не­го уже боль­ше двух не­дель. За это вре­мя Ки­рю­ин по­ряд­ком при­вык, что его кто-то встре­ча­ет по ве­черам пос­ле ра­боты. Кто-то очень лас­ко­вый. Кто-кто, кто дей­стви­тель­но ску­ча­ет по не­му. Ну, или, по край­ней ме­ре, весь­ма ус­пешно де­ла­ет вид, что ску­ча­ет. Ви­димо, это та­кая ко­шачья на­тура — изоб­ра­жать счастье при об­ще­нии с че­лове­ком.

Но Юта­ка был не сов­сем кош­кой. Он был де­моном, у ко­торо­го не­весть что тво­рилось на уме. Он мог бы уже ты­сячу раз пе­рег­рызть Ки­рю­ин глот­ку, ес­ли так хо­телось мя­са, но не де­лал это­го. Да­же у де­монов есть ка­кие-то прин­ци­пы.

Ки­рю­ин по­любил те мо­мен­ты, ког­да нэ­кома­та, на­бив пу­зо су­хим кор­мом (од­но­го па­кета ему хва­тало толь­ко на сут­ки) за­бирал­ся к не­му на ко­лени и мур­лы­кал, как це­лая стая ко­шек. По­чёсы­вать его за по­лук­руглы­ми уша­ми, гла­дить мяг­кую шерсть, ощу­щать ос­то­рож­ные при­кос­но­вения ко­гот­ков, вы­пущен­ных от не­опи­су­емо­го удо­воль­ствия — всё это на­пол­ня­ло Ки­рю­ина стран­ным чувс­твом. Вро­де как счасть­ем.

— Ты кис­ло пах­нешь, — за­явил вдруг Юта­ка, об­ню­хав ру­ку Ки­рю­ина. — Ты че­го-то ис­пу­гал­ся.

Ки­рю­ин по­чесал его шею.

— Тё­туш­ка Сай­то, со­сед­ка с пер­во­го эта­жа, по­доз­ре­ва­ет, что я за­вёл кош­ку.

— Ты ме­ня не за­водил! — оби­дел­ся нэ­кома­та. — Я сам за­вёл­ся!

— Не в этом де­ло, Юта­ка, — Ки­рю­ин вздох­нул. — Мне зап­ре­щено дер­жать жи­вот­ных в квар­ти­ре. За на­руше­ние ус­ло­вий до­гово­ра ме­ня мо­гут да­же вы­селить из квар­ти­ры.

— Глу­пые пра­вила! — Юта­ка взмах­нул обо­ими сво­ими хвос­та­ми. — По­чему мне нель­зя здесь жить? Ты ме­ня вы­гонишь?

— Бу­дешь раз­бра­сывать свою шерсть, где по­пало, и пры­гать по но­чам, как гор­ная сер­на, — обя­затель­но вы­гоню, — по­шутил Ки­рю­ин и пог­ла­дил се­рое пят­но на лбу нэ­кома­ты. — Не го­вори ерун­ды. Ку­да ты пой­дёшь? Или ты уже соб­рался с си­лами для но­вого пу­тешес­твия?

Юта­ка за­думал­ся. По­том свер­нулся клуб­ком у Ки­рю­ина на ко­ленях и ук­рылся хвос­та­ми до са­мого но­са.

— Нет, — про­бор­мо­тал он ти­хонь­ко. — Ещё нет.

С то­го дня, как Юта­ка рас­ска­зал свою ис­то­рию, Ки­рю­ин чувс­тво­вал, что дол­жен как-то по­мочь нэ­кома­те, ко­торый ос­тался без семьи. На­вер­ное, всё-та­ки, взрос­лые пос­ту­па­ют имен­но так — по­мога­ют де­тям в бе­де. То, что юный нэ­кома­та был в бе­де — не­сом­ненно. Ещё бы, прой­ти с са­мого се­вера стра­ны до То­кио в оди­ноч­ку. На это не каж­дый взрос­лый че­ловек ре­шит­ся, а тут — сов­сем ещё ко­тёнок, не ви­дев­ший до это­го ни­чего серь­ёз­нее не­пой­ман­но­го в иг­ре хвос­та. Его ещё и враг прес­ле­довал. Ки­рю­ин не знал, что это за дра­кон, но пред­став­лял се­бе чу­дови­ще, ко­торое мог­ло од­ним уда­ром ла­пы пе­рело­мить ма­лень­ко­го нэ­кома­ту и с ко­торым от­важный нэ­кома­та храб­ро сра­жал­ся каж­дый раз, ког­да стал­ки­вал­ся.

По­жалуй, что­бы за­щитить Юта­ку, Ки­рю­ин был го­тов зап­ла­тить боль­шой штраф ри­эл­то­рам. Чуть мень­ше он был го­тов ку­да-ли­бо съ­ез­жать, ес­ли пот­ре­бу­ют, но ес­ли это зна­чило бе­зопас­ность для нэ­кома­ты — тог­да мож­но бы­ло и по­тер­петь не­удобс­тва. Ки­рю­ин да­же не до­пус­кал мыс­ли, что нэ­кома­ту мож­но прос­то выс­та­вить на ули­цу, пусть ищет дру­гого хо­зя­ина. Он к не­му при­вязал­ся. Он не был уве­рен, что дру­гой хо­зя­ин не спус­тит с не­го рос­кошную шку­ру. Он прос­то не мог так пос­ту­пить с ре­бён­ком, зная, что где-то в То­кио рыс­ка­ет чу­довищ­ный дра­кон, жаж­ду­щий прев­ра­тить нэ­кома­ту в ме­ховой тро­фей.

Один из та­ких ве­черов, пол­ных у­ют­но­го мур­лы­канья и бор­мо­тания те­леви­зора, на­рушил зво­нок в дверь. Ки­рю­ин фыр­кнул.

— Ко­го при­нес­ло в та­кое вре­мя?!

Он пос­мотрел в гла­зок и от­шатнул­ся от две­ри. Пе­ред квар­ти­рой топ­та­лась тё­туш­ка Сай­то.

Мыс­ли вих­рем про­нес­лись у Ки­рю­ина в го­лове. Что ей на­до? Му­ки для яб­лочно­го пи­рога? Прип­ра­ву кар­ри? При­бить пол­ку в ван­ной? По­чему она приш­ла имен­но к Ки­рю­ину? Зво­нок пов­то­рил­ся.

— Чёрт возь­ми… — прох­ри­пел Ки­рю­ин, от­пи­рая дверь. Ему ко­нец. — Доб­рый ве­чер, Сай­то-сан.

Со­сед­ка бес­це­ремон­но прош­мыгну­ла в квар­ти­ру и при­нюха­лась.

— Всё-та­ки за­вели кош­ку! — ряв­кну­ла она, не ме­няя обыч­но­го при­тор­но-ми­лого вы­раже­ния ли­ца. — Я этих тва­рей чую! Во­ня­ет кош­кой. Во­ня­ет!

— Сай­то-сан, поз­воль­те, но это моя квар­ти­ра, — Ки­рю­ин нах­му­рил­ся. — Не вры­вай­тесь так…

— Где ты её пря­чешь?! — со­сед­ка да­же вни­мания не об­ра­тила на его бле­янье и прош­лё­пала бо­сыми но­гами в гос­ти­ную. Ки­рю­ин об­ре­чён­но пос­ле­довал сле­дом, при­киды­вая в уме, сколь­ко ты­сяч штра­фа ему при­дёт­ся вып­ла­тить. — Ой. Доб­рый ве­чер, мо­лодой че­ловек.

Ки­рю­ин вы­сунул­ся из-за спи­ны тё­туш­ки Сай­то, ко­торая стол­бом зас­ты­ла в двер­ном про­ёме, и рас­крыл от удив­ле­ния рот. На ди­ване си­дел маль­чиш­ка лет шес­тнад­ца­ти и де­лови­то поп­равлял бе­лос­нежные во­лосы, ко­торые рос­кошной гри­вой рас­сы­пались по пле­чам. Го­лову у не­го вен­ча­ли два по­лук­руглых уха с пят­нышка­ми.

Маль­чиш­ка вско­чил и пок­ло­нил­ся тё­туш­ке Сай­то в знак при­ветс­твия. Два пу­шис­тых хвос­та сте­лились по по­лу.

— Доб­рый ве­чер, гос­по­жа!

Ки­рю­ин зас­та­вил се­бя зак­рыть рот и при­нять не­воз­му­тимый вид. Да, у не­го в ком­на­те маль­чик с ко­шачь­ими уша­ми и дву­мя хвос­та­ми, оде­тый в стран­ное крас­ное ки­моно не по раз­ме­ру. Ма­ло ли чу­дес встре­тишь в Япо­нии.

— Это Юта­ка-кун, мой пле­мян­ник, — ска­зал Ки­рю­ин, по­ка тё­туш­ка Сай­то об­ша­рива­ла взгля­дом гос­ти­ную в по­ис­ках на­мёка на кош­ку. — Он го­товит­ся к выс­тупле­нию на кос­плей-фес­ти­вале в Оса­ке зав­тра.

«Пле­мян­ник» не­до­умён­но дёр­нул уша­ми и ше­вель­нул хвос­та­ми. Это не ук­ры­лось от бди­тель­но­го взгля­да вез­де­сущей со­сед­ки.

— Ой, они ше­велят­ся! — тё­туш­ка Сай­то при­жалась к ко­сяку бо­ком и поб­ледне­ла. Ки­рю­ин мыс­ленно от­ве­сил Юта­ке смач­ный пи­нок под вер­тля­вый зад.

— Это но­вей­шая раз­ра­бот­ка! Уши и хвост счи­тыва­ют элек­трон­ные им­пуль­сы моз­га и по­это­му дви­га­ют­ся! — за­тара­торил Ки­рю­ин, при­об­няв со­сед­ку за пле­чи, по­тянул её в сто­рону вы­хода из квар­ти­ры. — Из­ви­ните, Юта­ка-кун очень ус­тал за се­год­ня. До­рога, ре­пети­ции, всё та­кое… Спа­сибо, что на­вес­ти­ли нас. Доб­рой но­чи! — он выс­та­вил ото­ропев­шую тё­туш­ку Сай­то в до­мовой ко­ридор и зах­лопнул дверь преж­де, чем со­сед­ка со­об­ра­зила, что про­изош­ло. По­том на­кинул це­поч­ку и упёр­ся лбом в прох­ладное де­рево.

Про­нес­ло.

Из-за спи­ны до­нес­лось до­воль­ное фыр­канье.

— Ты ви­дел, как она на ме­ня смот­ре­ла?! — зна­комый звон­кий го­лосок зах­лё­бывал­ся от ра­дос­ти. — Буд­то ма­му мою уви­дала! Мо­жет быть, сто­ило по­казать ей ил­лю­зию, как те­бе в пер­вый день? Пред­став­ля­ешь, как бы она виз­жа­ла?!

Ки­рю­ин вспом­нил трёх­метро­вого снеж­но­го бар­са и вздрог­нул. Ну уж нет, от­ка­чивать тё­туш­ку Сай­то от сер­дечно­го прис­ту­па ему точ­но не хо­телось.

Он вер­нулся в гос­ти­ную. Юта­ка по преж­не­му рас­ха­живал в че­лове­чес­ком ви­де, то и де­ло за­пина­ясь о слиш­ком длин­ные шта­нины. Оба хвос­та у не­го бы­ли гор­де­ливо рас­пу­шены, точ­но два фла­га. Яр­ко-жёл­тые гла­за воз­буждён­но го­рели.

Ки­рю­ину приш­лось по­доз­вать Юта­ку к се­бе и тща­тель­но по­щупать его, что­бы убе­дить­ся в ре­аль­нос­ти. Он уже знал, что нэ­кома­та уме­ет де­лать весь­ма прав­до­подоб­ные ил­лю­зии, ко­торые в ру­ках та­яли, как дым. Но маль­чиш­ка был нас­то­ящим. У не­го бы­ла тёп­лая пер­си­ковая ко­жа, мяг­кие бе­лос­нежные во­лосы до по­яс­ни­цы, ма­лень­кие уш­ки, ко­торые за­бав­но дёр­га­лись, сто­ило к ним при­кос­нуть­ся, и крас­ное хлоп­ко­вое ки­моно, нем­но­го пах­ну­щее по­том. Юта­ка не­тер­пе­ливо пе­реми­нал­ся с но­ги на но­гу.

— Ну, мож­но мне уже об­ратно прев­ра­тить­ся? — за­ныл он, по­ка Ки­рю­ин рас­смат­ри­вал вбли­зи пу­шис­тые хвос­ты. — Эта фор­ма столь­ко энер­гии тре­бу­ет!

— Что? — опом­нился Ки­рю­ин и то­роп­ли­во за­махал ру­ками. — Ко­неч­но. Прев­ра­щай­ся. По­чему ты рань­ше не ска­зал, что так уме­ешь?

С ти­хим «паф-ф!» маль­чиш­ка ис­па­рил­ся в об­лачке ды­ма. Те­перь на его мес­те си­дел при­выч­ный ма­лень­кий нэ­кома­та и тща­тель­но вы­лизы­вал всто­пор­щенную шерсть.

— А на­до бы­ло ска­зать? — уди­вил­ся Юта­ка. — Я ду­мал, ты зна­ешь, что нэ­кома­та уме­ют прев­ра­щать­ся в лю­дей. Так­же, как та­нуки, ки­цунэ, тен­гу…

— Од­но де­ло, знать эти сказ­ки, а дру­гое — ви­деть в ре­аль­нос­ти, — Ки­рю­ин плюх­нулся на ди­ван и по­тёр вис­ки. — Не­веро­ят­но.

— Моя ма­ма мог­ла дер­жать эту фор­му нес­коль­ко дней, — нэ­кома­та заб­рался к не­му на ко­лени и бод­нул ру­ку, тре­буя лас­ки. — Я во­об­ще мо­гу дер­жать фор­му нес­коль­ко ча­сов, но я очень ус­тал. У ме­ня нет сил дер­жать её очень дол­го.

— Жаль… — Ки­рю­ин мяг­ко про­вёл паль­ца­ми по бар­ха­тис­той шер­сти, ко­торая вся бы­ла рас­цве­чена се­рыми пят­на­ми. — Ес­ли бы ты мог дер­жать её по­доль­ше, мы бы про­гуля­лись. Дра­кон вряд ли зна­ет, как ты выг­ля­дишь в этой фор­ме. А те­бе бы­ло бы по­лез­но нем­но­го раз­мять­ся. Сколь­ко мож­но уже си­деть в квар­ти­ре?

Нэ­кома­та по­тянул­ся.

— Я мо­гу пой­ти и так. Во вре­мя пу­тешес­твия я хо­дил по го­родам в этой фор­ме. Очень удоб­но. Лю­ди кор­мят. Гла­дят. На­зыва­ют «пу­шис­ти­ком» и «ки­сой».

— За­то ты очень мно­гого не ви­дел. Зна­ешь, есть лес­тни­цы, ко­торые са­ми едут вверх и вниз. Ты на неё вста­ёшь, а она те­бя ве­зёт, — Ки­рю­ин улыб­нулся, за­метив, как нэ­кома­та с изум­ле­ни­ем ус­та­вил­ся на не­го, всто­пор­щив длин­ные усы. — Ещё есть та­кая шту­ка, ко­торой го­воришь, ка­кой на­питок хо­чешь, и она те­бе его от­да­ёт. Ещё бы­ва­ет боль­шой-боль­шой те­леви­зор — в ты­сячу раз боль­ше, чем мой! Ког­да ты смот­ришь этот те­леви­зор, ка­жет­ся, что ты на­ходишь­ся пря­мо внут­ри не­го!

У нэ­кома­ты заб­лесте­ли гла­за.

— Хо­чу уви­деть боль­шой те­леви­зор!

Ки­рю­ин по­качал го­ловой.

— Ко­шек к боль­шо­му те­леви­зору не пус­ка­ют.

— По­чему?! — Юта­ка клац­нул зу­бами в ра­зоча­рова­нии. — Я ведь мо­гу смот­реть его здесь!

— По­тому что это — мой дом. А там — чу­жая пе­щера. И хо­зя­ин пе­щеры не лю­бит, что­бы к не­му в гос­ти про­ходи­ли с жи­вот­ны­ми.

Юта­ка за­думал­ся. По­том виль­нул хвос­та­ми.

— А ес­ли я смо­гу удер­жать фор­му на час — ме­ня пус­тят?

— Луч­ше хо­тя бы на три, — Ки­рю­ин пог­ла­дил круг­лую ушас­тую го­лову. — До­ехать до пе­щеры ты мо­жешь и в этой фор­ме, но тог­да те­бе при­дёт­ся мол­чать — обыч­ные кош­ки не уме­ют раз­го­вари­вать. Ки­но то­же длит­ся дол­го.

— Три ча­са… — про­тянул Юта­ка. — Дол­го… Я смо­гу удер­жать эту фор­му, ес­ли бу­ду есть. Хо­тя бы шо­колад. Ку­пи мне мно­го-мно­го шо­кола­да!

— Зу­бы вы­валят­ся. Луч­ше сде­лаю те­бе мно­го бу­тер­бро­дов. Они сыт­нее бу­дут. И тог­да ты смо­жешь пос­мотреть ки­но. Уве­рен, те­бе пон­ра­вит­ся.

— Ура! — нэ­кома­та с гром­ким мур­лы­канем ткнул­ся ему в под­бо­родок, так что го­лова Ки­рю­ина дёр­ну­лась на­зад, а зу­бы стук­ну­ли так, что че­люсть све­ло. — Ой, прос­ти.

Злить­ся на не­го бы­ло поп­росту не­воз­можно. Ки­рю­ин вмес­то вор­ча­ния толь­ко неж­но щёл­кнул нэ­кома­ту по пят­ну на лбу. Ох, хоть бы на про­гул­ке не бы­ло ни­каких сюр­при­зов. И где он возь­мёт столь­ко хле­ба, сы­ра и мя­са, что­бы под­го­товить та­кую прор­ву бу­тер­бро­дов? Нэ­кома­та и так ел мно­го, а тут ему ещё на­до под­держи­вать уро­вень энер­гии. Ду­мать об этом не хо­телось. Ки­рю­ин вновь рас­сла­бил­ся, слу­шая, как ко­тёнок мур­лы­чет, раз­ва­лив­шись у не­го на ко­ленях.


	5. ★☆ Глава, в которой Кенджи заботится, как умеет ☆★

Уха­живать за жи­вым дра­коном ока­залось той ещё за­дач­кой. Осо­бен­но ес­ли пом­нить, что дра­кон был юным прин­цем, да ещё и в линь­ке.

— Сколь­ко они ещё бу­дут от­ва­ливать­ся? — спро­сил Кен­джи, вы­метая с по­ла тём­ные сап­фи­ровые че­шуй­ки. Джун не от­ве­тил — был слиш­ком за­нят по­чёсы­вани­ем бо­ков о нож­ки ко­тацу.

Выб­ра­сывать чис­тый сап­фир у Кен­джи не под­ни­малась ру­ка. Во-пер­вых, он не очень по­нимал, к ка­кому ви­ду му­сора от­нести дра­гоцен­ный ка­мень. Во-вто­рых, да­же по­тем­невший, сап­фир ос­та­вал­ся сок­ро­вищем, за ко­торое мож­но бы­ло вы­ручить неп­ло­хие день­ги. Ну, или нар­вать­ся на неп­ри­ят­ности, тут уж од­но из двух. Кен­джи ре­шил при­думать, что де­лать с че­шу­ёй, нем­но­го поз­же, ког­да жизнь, на­конец, сно­ва вой­дёт в при­выч­ное рус­ло.

Джун жил у не­го уже боль­ше не­дели. Пол­зал по по­лу, как ми­ни­атюр­ная змея на лап­ках, и мел­ко дро­жал всем те­лом, из­ны­вая от нес­терпи­мого зу­да, ко­торый ему при­чиня­ли но­вые че­шуй­ки, на­рас­тавшие под ста­рыми. Пер­вые нес­коль­ко дней он че­сал­ся, как со­бака — ла­пами, и грыз осо­бо зу­дев­шее мес­то, ес­ли не мог до не­го прос­то так до­тянуть­ся. Иног­да Кен­джи ему по­могал, во­ору­жив­шись спе­ци­аль­ной де­ревян­ной «че­сал­кой» в ви­де трёх крюч­ко­ватых паль­цев. Юный принц ми­лос­ти­во поз­во­лял ему скрес­ти свою вы­щер­блен­ную спи­ну.

— Чем те­бя кор­мить? — спро­сил его Кен­джи, ког­да уви­дел, как Джун го­лод­ным взгля­дом раз­гля­дыва­ет опус­тевшую кор­зинку из-под пе­ченья. — Мя­сом? Ры­бой? Фрук­та­ми? Сол­нечным све­том?

Джун фыр­кнул.

— По­жалуй, пе­ченье бы­ло прек­расным, но его слиш­ком ма­ло.

Кен­джи за­думал­ся. По­том схо­дил в ком­би­ни, где ку­пил нем­но­го су­хого со­бачь­его кор­ма на про­бу. Корм выг­ля­дел, как ма­лень­кое пе­ченье с за­пахом мя­са, по­это­му Кен­джи ре­шил, что прин­цу это дол­жно прий­тись по вку­су. Глав­ное не го­ворить, что имен­но он ест, а то вы­пот­ро­шит сво­ими ког­тя­ми и гла­зом не мор­гнёт.

К счастью, прин­цу но­вое «пе­ченье» пон­ра­вилось. Он наб­ро­сил­ся на ва­зоч­ку, в ко­торую Кен­джи вы­сыпал уго­щение, и при­нял­ся уми­нать его с гром­ким хрус­том.

— Это вкус­нее то­го, что бы­ло, — за­метил Джун, ког­да на­ел­ся. Он раз­лёгся на ко­ленях Кен­джи, под­ста­вив че­шуй­ча­тый жи­вот для лас­ки, и жму­рил от удо­воль­ствия яр­ко-си­ние гла­за.

Кен­джи нра­вил­ся дра­кон. Ко­неч­но, со­бака бы­ла бы бо­лее при­выч­ным до­маш­ним пи­том­цем, но — у вас во­об­ще ког­да-ни­будь в до­ме жил жи­вой дра­кон? Уже са­мо осоз­на­ние это­го во­оду­шев­ля­ло, хо­тя по­рой и сби­вало с мыс­ли. Ес­ли на­кор­мить Джу­на ока­залось впол­не вы­пол­ни­мой за­дачей, то Кен­джи да­же ду­мать не хо­тел, что бу­дет де­лать, ес­ли Джун за­боле­ет. Вряд ли в ве­тери­нар­ной кли­нике зна­ют, что де­лать с дра­кона­ми. По­рой Кен­джи очень не хва­тало хо­тя бы статьи в ин­терне­те, что­бы ра­зоб­рать­ся, что к че­му. Бы­ли статьи о зме­ях, яще­рицах, игу­анах, но он не был уве­рен, что мож­но от­нести Джу­на к ко­му-то из них. При­ходи­лось дей­ство­вать ин­ту­итив­но, по на­итию.

Линь­ка при­чиня­ла Джу­ну дис­комфорт. Кен­джи не пред­став­лял, что про­ис­хо­дило в до­ме, ког­да он был на ра­боте, мо­жет быть, юный принц и поз­во­лял се­бе ка­кие-то эмо­ции. При нём Джун с му­чени­чес­ким вы­раже­ни­ем на мор­дочке ша­тал­ся от сте­ны к сте­не, от ко­тацу к тум­бе и скрёб обо всё, что по­пада­лось на пу­ти, бо­ка, спи­ну и жи­вот. Сап­фи­ровые че­шуй­ки сы­пались с не­го дож­дём.

Од­ной ночью Кен­джи прос­нулся, раз­бу­жен­ный ти­хим по­виз­ги­вани­ем. Выг­ля­нул из спаль­ни и уви­дел, как Джун с ос­терве­нени­ем че­шет бок об угол ди­вана, по­дёр­ги­ва­ет зад­ней лап­кой и ти­хо, сдав­ленно ску­лит. По­дой­дя к не­му, Кен­джи бы поч­ти уве­рен, что в си­них гла­зах сто­яли слё­зы.

— Сов­сем нев­мо­готу, да? — он пог­ла­дил Джу­на по го­лове. Принц бод­нул его ла­донь и от­вернул­ся. Слиш­ком гор­дый. Как же, так и приз­на­ет­ся, что уже нет ни­каких сил боль­ше тер­петь этот зуд.

Кен­джи пом­нил, как в детс­тве, ког­да он стра­дал от ал­лергии, мать ку­пала его в ван­не с от­ва­ром из це­леб­ных трав. Пот­ре­бова­лось сде­лать все­го один зап­рос в ин­тернет, что­бы вы­яс­нить, ка­кие тра­вы под­хо­дят, что­бы ус­по­ко­ить раз­дра­жён­ную ко­жу. На пол­ках наш­лись толь­ко ос­татки че­реды и па­роч­ка па­кети­ков с тол­чё­ной ро­маш­кой. Из­му­чен­ный дра­кон наб­лю­дал за тем, как Кен­джи за­вари­ва­ет от­вар.

— Что ты де­ла­ешь? — спро­сил Джун. — Этот чай силь­но во­ня­ет.

— Это не чай, — Кен­джи про­тянул к не­му ру­ку. — За­бирай­ся. Я не знаю, нас­коль­ко го­рячую во­ду ты мо­жешь вы­дер­жать.

С дра­коном на пле­чах Кен­джи наб­рал в таз го­рячей во­ды. Сам бы он в та­кую во­ду ни за что не лёг — ещё не хва­тало сва­рить­ся. Но, мо­жет быть, дра­кону бу­дет нор­маль­но.

Джун тро­нул во­ду ла­пой.

— Прох­ладная… — про­тянул он. — Мы в пе­ри­од линь­ки мо­жем за­бирать­ся глу­боко-глу­боко под зем­лю, поч­ти к са­мой маг­ме.

— Из­ви­ни, маг­мы у ме­ня в до­ме нет, — Кен­джи по­чесал ему шею. — При­дёт­ся по­тер­петь нем­но­го.

Чет­верть ча­са спус­тя он вы­лил в та­зик нас­то­яв­ший­ся от­вар и до­бавил вски­пев­шей в чай­ни­ке во­ды. Дра­кон с не­дове­ри­ем ус­та­вил­ся на при­готов­ленную ван­ну, но соп­ро­тив­лять­ся, ког­да Кен­джи ос­то­рож­но уса­дил его в та­зик, не стал. Толь­ко пок­ру­тил­ся нем­но­го, рас­плёс­ки­вая ки­пяток вок­руг, и, на­конец, улёг­ся, уло­жив мор­дочку на плас­тмас­со­вый край.

— Не че­шет­ся… — вы­дох­нул он, прик­рыв в бла­женс­тве гла­за. Кен­джи сел ря­дом.

— Это ведь не пер­вая твоя линь­ка. По­чему тог­да те­бе тя­жело?

Джун вздох­нул.

— Рань­ше за мной прис­матри­вала ма­ма, — ска­зал он ти­хо. — Ма­ма вы­лизы­вала мою шку­ру, что­бы уб­рать ста­рую че­шую, и сма­чива­ла слю­ной ко­жу, что­бы не че­салась. Я мог спус­тить­ся к озе­ру маг­мы, что­бы пог­реть­ся. Или вы­валять­ся в гор­ном сне­гу, что­бы ус­по­ко­ить шку­ру. Я не знал, что без все­го это­го линь­ка бу­дет нас­толь­ко ужас­ной.

— Где твоя мать? — Кен­джи пог­ла­дил дра­кона меж­ду на­рос­тов ро­гов. — И по­чему ты здесь, а не до­ма?

Джун от­ве­тил не сра­зу. Ему бы­ло тя­жело соб­рать­ся с мыс­ля­ми. Он пус­тым взгля­дом свер­лил бе­ло-си­ний узор из плит­ки на сте­не ван­ной и лег­ко пос­крё­бывал ког­тя­ми дно та­зика.

На­конец, он за­гово­рил сно­ва, ещё ти­ше, чем рань­ше. Кен­джи ед­ва раз­би­рал каж­дое сло­во.

— Ма­ма умер­ла год на­зад. Она, и отец, и все ос­таль­ные дра­коны… Мы сра­жались с пле­менем нэ­кома­та в ле­су. Унич­то­жили их, но для это­го приш­лось по­жер­тво­вать всем. И один из них всё рав­но вы­жил. Я ищу его, что­бы убить и за­кон­чить на­чатое мо­ей семь­ёй. Ес­ли бы не линь­ка, я бы дав­но уже… — дра­кон съ­ёжил­ся в во­де, се­реб­ря­ные усы плы­ли на по­вер­хнос­ти, как две длин­ные ни­ти. — Ес­ли я не най­ду это­го дра­ного нэ­кома­та пер­вым, он най­дёт ме­ня и пе­рег­ры­зёт мне глот­ку.

— Зна­чит, ты ос­тался один? — спро­сил Кен­джи. Джун кив­нул.

— Сап­фи­ровых дра­конов в ми­ре боль­ше не ос­та­лось. Я про­живу свой срок и прев­ра­щусь в го­ру, и Сап­фи­ровые дра­коны окон­ча­тель­но ис­чезнут с ли­ца зем­ли. Я принц без ко­ролевс­тва, — Джун горь­ко ус­мехнул­ся и по­пытал­ся под­нять гре­бень, но гре­бень толь­ко зат­ре­петал — сил не бы­ло на этот прос­той жест.

Кен­джи стя­нул с крюч­ка боль­шое по­лотен­це и рас­тя­нул его на ру­ках.

— Пе­реби­рай­ся, — ска­зал он дра­кону. — Хва­тит бул­ты­хать­ся.

Ему бы­ло жал­ко юно­го прин­ца. По­думать толь­ко, по­терять всю семью, ос­тать­ся во­об­ще единс­твен­ным в сво­ём ро­де, но всё ещё дер­жать­ся дос­той­но сво­ему ти­тулу. Мо­жет быть, прин­цу не хва­тало нем­но­го так­тичнос­ти и веж­ли­вос­ти, но он был сов­сем ре­бён­ком. При этом ре­бён­ком, ко­торо­му боль­ше ник­то не мог объ­яс­нить, что пра­виль­но, а что — нет.

Джун свер­нулся ка­лачи­ком у не­го на ру­ках и нег­ромко со­пел. Он был го­рячим, как рас­ка­лён­ный ка­мень, и сов­сем лёг­ким — быть мо­жет, чуть по­тяже­лее ком­натной со­бач­ки.

— Я хо­чу мо­лока, — поп­ро­сил Джун, вы­сунув мор­дочку из по­лотен­ца. — И пе­ченья.

И поп­ро­буй ему от­ка­зать. Кен­джи уже не пытался соп­ро­тив­лять­ся оба­янию юно­го прин­ца.

— По­чему ты не пы­та­ешь­ся боль­ше пе­ревоп­ло­тить­ся в из­на­чаль­ную фор­му? — спро­сил Кен­джи, по­ка дра­кон ла­кал тёп­лое мо­локо. — По­чему боль­ше ис­поль­зу­ешь ма­гию? Ты ведь мо­жешь.

— Не мо­гу, — Джун по­тёр се­бя ла­пой за уша­ми. — У ме­ня ос­та­валось не очень мно­го ма­гичес­ких сил. В пе­ри­од линь­ки все ма­гичес­кие си­лы ухо­дят на то, что­бы вы­рас­тить сап­фи­ровую че­шую, ко­торая спо­соб­на от­ра­зить лю­бое ору­жие, — его вдруг пе­редёр­ну­ло, как от оз­но­ба, и дра­кон сжал­ся. — Хо­лод­но…

Кен­джи про­вёл ла­донью по выг­ну­той ду­гой спи­не. Дра­кон дол­жен был уже ос­тыть пос­ле ван­ной, но че­шуя всё ещё пы­лала жа­ром. При­касать­ся го­лыми ру­ками бы­ло прос­то не­воз­можно. Но принц дро­жал, му­чимый хо­лодом, и тя­жело ды­шал, вы­валив раз­дво­ен­ный язык.

Приш­лось сно­ва уку­тать его в по­лотен­це и за­сунуть го­рячий свёр­ток се­бе под фут­болку. В го­лове про­мель­кну­ла мысль, что сто­ит всё же поз­во­нить в ве­тери­нар­ную кли­нику и спро­сить, что де­лать.

«Здравс­твуй­те, по­моги­те по­жалуй­ста: у ме­ня сей­час в до­ме дра­кон в линь­ке, у ко­торо­го жар. Что мне де­лать?» — пред­ста­вил Кен­джи это бре­довое об­ра­щение и цык­нул. Воз­можно, жар — это нор­маль­но. Джун ведь го­ворил, что дра­коны иног­да спус­ка­ют­ся аж к маг­ме, что­бы сог­реть­ся. Зна­чит, оз­ноб дол­жен быть частью линь­ки. По край­ней ме­ре, Кен­джи очень на­де­ял­ся, что так оно и есть.

— Ну-ну, не дро­жи, сей­час бу­дет теп­ло, — бор­мо­тал Кен­джи, ос­то­рож­но ус­тра­ива­ясь под тя­жёлым зим­ним оде­ялом. С не­го са­мого уже пот ка­тил гра­дом — лет­ние но­чи бы­ли жар­ки­ми, душ­ны­ми, а тут ещё и дра­кон, ко­торый по­лыха­ет, как чис­тое пла­мя, нес­мотря на нес­коль­ко сло­ёв плот­но­го по­лотен­ца. И ску­лит, ти­хо и над­рывно, буд­то что-то его из­нутри раз­ди­ра­ет.

— Ну, ш-ш-ш. Ш-ш-ш, — ба­юкал его Кен­джи. По­луча­лось пло­хо. Из не­го и хо­зя­ин-то ни­кудыш­ный, а уж мать, вер­нее, отец, тем бо­лее. Прин­цу яв­но не по­меша­ло бы сей­час ока­зать­ся под че­шуй­ча­тым бо­ком дра­кони­хи, ко­торая уж точ­но зна­ла, что де­лать.

Жар не спа­дал до ут­ра, толь­ко иног­да Джун вы­совы­вал из ко­кона мор­дочку и про­сил пить, или жа­ловал­ся, что за­мёрз, а по­том про­вали­вал­ся в сон. Сам Кен­джи за всю ночь не сом­кнул глаз.

— И что мне с то­бой де­лать? — спро­сил он со­пев­ший ко­мочек, со­бира­ясь ут­ром на ра­боту. Его ве­ло от не­досы­па, но это бы­ло су­щей ерун­дой по срав­не­нию с проб­ле­мой: как ос­та­вить дра­кона без прис­мотра. Мож­но бы­ло прос­то уло­жить его в гнез­до из оде­яла на кро­вати, но кто мог по­ручить­ся, что ни­чего не слу­чит­ся? Кто зна­ет, как мо­лодые дра­коны пе­режи­ва­ют жар? Мо­жет быть, он вос­пла­менит­ся из­нутри, и тог­да за­горит­ся вся квар­ти­ра. Мо­жет быть, Джун во­об­ще за­болел, и его жар — это уже не прос­то ре­ак­ция на линь­ку, а что-то серь­ёз­ное? Кен­джи не ре­шал­ся бу­дить дре­мав­ше­го Джу­на, что­бы спро­сить, что де­лать. Да и зна­ет ли ре­бёнок, ко­торо­го до это­го вре­мени ле­чила толь­ко мать, хоть что-ни­будь?

Джун прос­нулся сам. Вы­сунул ши­рокий нос и по­нюхал воз­дух. По­том спря­тал­ся об­ратно в ко­кон и чих­нул.

— Хо­лод­но! — по­жало­вал­ся он хрип­ло.

— Те­бе луч­ше? — Кен­джи ощу­тил об­легче­ние. Раз прос­нулся и раз­го­вари­ва­ет, зна­чит идёт на поп­равку. Мож­но ос­та­вить од­но­го. — Мне по­ра на ра­боту. Я ос­тавлю во­ду и пе­ченье на сто­ле, и ты…

Дра­кон уце­пил­ся зу­бами на край его пид­жа­ка.

— Я не хо­чу ос­та­вать­ся один!

Это­го ещё не хва­тало…

— Я не мо­гу взять те­бя с со­бой, ты ведь не со­бака, — Кен­джи пог­ла­дил его по го­лове. — Я вклю­чу ко­тацу, там теп­ло. Бу­дешь греть­ся.

Джун по­мотал го­ловой с та­кой си­лой, что ед­ва не выр­вал ку­сок пид­жа­ка с кор­нем.

— Тог­да ты ни­куда не пой­дёшь!

— Ва­ше вы­сочес­тво, будь­те взрос­лее, — Кен­джи не без тру­да от­це­пил ос­трые зуб­ки от тка­ни. — Вы уже не ма­лень­кий дра­конё­нок, ко­торый толь­ко-толь­ко вы­лупил­ся из яй­ца и не мо­жет и ми­нуты про­вес­ти в оди­ночес­тве. Я прав­да не мо­гу, Джун, — он по­щеко­тал че­шуй­ча­тую шею. — Ес­ли кто-то за­метит жи­вого дра­кона, то неп­ре­мен­но за­хочет ук­расть те­бя. Я не хо­чу под­вергать те­бя опас­ности.

— За­чем красть? — дра­кон со­щурил си­ние гла­за. — По­чему опас­ность?

Вре­мени уже сов­сем не ос­та­валось. На­до бы­ло ко­рот­ко вдол­бить уп­рямцу в го­лову, что ему на­до ос­тать­ся до­ма.

— Пос­лу­шай, Джун, — Кен­джи при­сел пе­ред ним на кор­точки. — В на­шем ми­ре очень мно­го пло­хих и хо­роших лю­дей. Пло­хие лю­ди, уви­дев твою дра­гоцен­ную шку­ру, мо­гут за­хотеть за­иметь её, по­тому что сап­фи­ры очень до­рого сто­ят. Но они не бу­дут с то­бой раз­го­вари­вать и прос­то сре­жут твою шку­ру. Тог­да род Сап­фи­ровых дра­конов обор­вётся го­раз­до рань­ше, чем ты хо­тел. По­нима­ешь?

Дра­кон не сво­дил с не­го яр­ко-си­него взгля­да. Гре­бень его дро­жал в па­нике.

— Ты то­же сни­мешь с ме­ня шку­ру?

— Ес­ли бы я это­го хо­тел, то вряд ли бы ба­юкал те­бя це­лую ночь нап­ро­лёт, — Кен­джи щёл­кнул прин­ца по но­су. — Я хо­чу, что­бы ты поп­ра­вил­ся и вы­пол­нил свой долг.

Дра­кон по­тёр­ся о его ла­донь го­рячей, но уже не пы­ла­ющей ог­нём, ма­куш­кой.

— А ес­ли ме­ня по­пыта­ют­ся ук­расть из тво­его до­ма? Вни­зу жи­вёт ка­кое-то чу­дови­ще, оно гром­ко ры­чит це­лыми дня­ми. И сле­ва то­же чьё-то ло­гово, от­ту­да пах­нет мя­сом.

— Вни­зу и сле­ва — та­кие же лю­ди, как и я. Они не зна­ют, что у ме­ня жи­вёт принц Сей­рю­ацу, они ду­ма­ют, что ты — юно­ша по име­ни Джун. По­это­му ус­по­кой­ся и от­пусти ме­ня на ра­боту.

Джун ещё нес­коль­ко се­кунд изу­ча­юще смот­рел на Кен­джи, пы­та­ясь ули­чить его во лжи. По­том, на­конец, зев­нул и спря­тал­ся об­ратно в ко­кон.

— Ты ме­ня уто­мил.

«Ты ме­ня то­же», — по­думал Кен­джи и по­торо­пил­ся вклю­чить ко­тацу. Пе­ченье с гор­кой ле­жало в боль­шой кас­трю­ле, ко­торая сто­яла на по­лу, что­бы дра­кону бы­ло удоб­нее тя­нуть­ся. В дру­гую кас­трю­лю бы­ла на­лита во­да, что­бы дра­кон в лю­бой мо­мент мог уто­лить жаж­ду. Ка­жет­ся, всё.

— Я ушёл! — крик­нул Кен­джи. От­ве­та не пос­ле­дова­ло.

Ко­неч­но, бы­ло страш­но­вато ос­тавлять его од­но­го. Но как ина­че-то? Не та­щить же его в са­мом де­ле на ра­боту. Кен­джи да­же прыс­нул, пред­ста­вив, как ра­бота­ет, а под пид­жа­ком, на жи­воте, у­ют­но мур­лы­чет дра­кон. Глу­пос­ти ведь, прав­да?

Но на мгно­вение ему всё же за­хоте­лось вер­нуть­ся и ут­рамбо­вать юно­го прин­ца в пор­тфель. Мур­лы­ка­ющий дра­кон — и ни­каких пе­реку­ров не нуж­но!


	6. ★☆ Глава, в которой КириШо заботится, злится и прощает ☆★

— Что б я ещё хоть раз по­пытал­ся те­бя вы­гулять… Си­ди в че­тырёх сте­нах, раз не уме­ешь се­бя вес­ти! — Ки­рю­ин был зол, как рой шер­шней, ко­торым раз­во­роши­ли гнез­до. Он ста­ратель­но ма­зал пе­рекисью глу­бокие ца­рапи­ны дли­ной до са­мых плеч и бин­то­вал ру­ки. Нэ­кома­та, за­бив­ший­ся глу­боко под кро­вать, оби­жен­но со­пел из пыль­ной тем­но­ты.

По­гуля­ли, на­зыва­ет­ся. Ки­рю­ин слиш­ком поз­дно за­думал­ся, что, воз­можно, вы­водить ди­кого зве­ря в го­род, пусть и в об­ли­ке че­лове­ка, бы­ло пло­хой иде­ей. Он ста­ратель­но за­мас­ки­ровал Юта­ку. Клет­ча­тая ру­баш­ка, по­вязан­ная вок­руг по­яса, скры­вала оба хвос­та, а бей­сболка на го­лове — уши. Прав­да, ока­залось, что так нэ­кома­та поч­ти ни­чего не слы­шит и со­вер­шенно по­терял чувс­тво ори­ен­та­ции в прос­транс­тве. Ки­рю­ину приш­лось вес­ти его за ру­ку, как ма­лень­ко­го ре­бён­ка.

— А это за­чем? — спра­шивал Юта­ка, раз­гля­дывая джин­сы. — А это что? — он по­вер­тел в ру­ках бей­сбол­ку и по­пытал­ся сже­вать ко­зырёк. — Нев­кусно! — расс­тро­ил­ся он. Ки­рю­ин дал на­дув­ше­муся нэ­кома­те ку­сочек кол­ба­сы.

— Твоё крас­ное ки­моно слиш­ком бро­са­ет­ся в гла­за. Кро­ме то­го его по­ра пос­ти­рать. Не смот­ри на джин­сы, как на гре­мучую змею, они не ку­са­ют­ся.

На­резая бу­тер­бро­ды, Ки­рю­ин ду­мал: что он бу­дет де­лать, ес­ли Юта­ка ис­пу­га­ет­ся ма­шины, или по­ез­да в мет­ро, или прос­то тол­пы лю­дей? Что, ес­ли он по­теря­ет кон­троль над сво­ей че­лове­чес­кой фор­мой? Ми­ни­атюр­ный нэ­кома­та мог очень лег­ко заб­лу­дить­ся, ед­ва по­теряв Ки­рю­ина из по­ля зре­ния, а нэ­кома­та в сво­ей ос­новной фор­ме мог пе­репу­гать ку­чу на­рода сво­им ры­чани­ем и ог­ненным взгля­дом.

Юта­ка су­нул нос ему под ру­ку. Ки­рю­ин ед­ва не об­ре­зал се­бе па­лец.

— Ос­то­рож­нее!

— Вкус­но! — за­мур­лы­кал Юта­ка, ста­щив один из го­товых бу­тер­бро­дов, и при­нял­ся уп­ле­тать его, си­дя на по­лу. — А мы ско­ро пой­дём? Я хо­чу уви­деть боль­шой те­леви­зор!

Ки­рю­ин тща­тель­но вы­бирал фильм. Нуж­но бы­ло что-то, где точ­но не бу­дет мно­го лю­дей. Ка­кой-ни­будь фильм, уже вы­ходив­ший из про­ката. Же­латель­но ани­ме, или что-то из то­куса­цу, или что-то дет­ское — что во­об­ще мог­ло за­ин­те­ресо­вать нэ­кома­ту? В ито­ге сам нэ­кома­та уве­рен­но ткнул пу­шис­той ла­пой в пос­тер на эк­ра­не с пер­со­нажа­ми «На­ез­дни­ка в мас­ке» и за­явил, что хо­чет пос­мотреть на то, как хо­рошие пар­ни бь­ют пло­хих и спа­са­ют мир. Ки­рю­ин не воз­ра­жал, но пре­дуп­ре­дил, что­бы нэ­кома­та в ки­но вёл се­бя по­тише и не во­пил на весь зал в воз­бужде­нии.

Впро­чем, нэ­кома­та дер­жал своё обе­щание быть при­мер­ным ко­тён­ком, в смыс­ле, ре­бён­ком — ров­но до тех пор, по­ка они с Ки­рю­ином не спус­ти­лись по лес­тни­це. Во дво­ре ме­ла до­рож­ки тё­туш­ка Сай­то, ко­торая при­вет­ли­во улыб­ну­лась Юта­ке и по­ин­те­ресо­валась, ку­да дя­дя-Ки­рю­ин ве­дёт сво­его пле­мян­ни­ка. Юта­ка под­ско­чил на мес­те.

— Смот­реть боль­шой те­леви­зор! — он да­же ру­ки рас­ки­нул в сто­роны, что­бы по­казать, нас­коль­ко боль­шой. — И ка­тать­ся на лес­тни­це, ко­торая са­ма едет! Пред­став­ля­ете! Без ма­гии!

— Из­ви­ните, Сай­то-сан, — Ки­рю­ин пос­пе­шил взять Юта­ку за ру­ки и по­тащил его прочь. — Мой пле­мян­ник при­ехал из та­кой глу­хой де­ревуш­ки… Он ни­ког­да не ви­дел ки­ноте­ат­ра и эс­ка­лато­ров. Юта­ка, ве­ди се­бя при­лич­но! — про­шипел он, ког­да фи­гуру удив­лённой тё­туш­ки Сай­то скры­ли вы­сокие кус­ты ши­пов­ни­ка. — Что ты, как ди­тё ма­лое се­бя ве­дёшь? Ху­же та­нуки, чес­тное сло­во.

— Я не та­нуки! — про­бор­мо­тал Юта­ка, но пос­лушно при­тих на нес­коль­ко ми­нут.

В мет­ро его тер­пе­ние сно­ва за­кон­чи­лось. Нэ­кома­та бес­по­кой­но вер­телся на од­ном мес­те и вер­тел го­ловой, при­нюхи­вал­ся, нер­вно скрёб ос­тры­ми ног­тя­ми си­денье. Ки­рю­ин по­пытал­ся его прис­тру­нить:

— Си­ди спо­кой­но!

Юта­ка ус­та­вил­ся на не­го влаж­ны­ми жёл­ты­ми гла­зища­ми.

— Я ни­чего не слы­шу… — жа­лоб­но мя­ук­нул он и по­тёр бей­сбол­ку, под ко­торой скры­вались уши. — Ни­чего не по­нимаю… Пе­ред гла­зами всё ря­бит…

Имен­но в этот мо­мент Ки­рю­ин до­гадал­ся, что нэ­кома­та эле­мен­тарно пе­рес­тал ори­ен­ти­ровать­ся в про­ис­хо­дящем. Он чи­тал, что кош­ки вос­при­нима­ют мир че­рез зву­ки, за­пахи и при­кос­но­вения виб­рисса­ми. У нэ­кома­ты в че­лове­чес­кой фор­ме ос­та­вались толь­ко за­пахи, и это­го бы­ло чрез­вы­чай­но ма­ло, что­бы об­ра­баты­вать ин­форма­цию. Он поп­росту в один мо­мент ог­лох и ос­леп.

Ки­рю­ин при­об­нял нэ­кома­ту на пле­чи и дос­тал из сум­ки один бу­тер­брод.

— Дер­жись за ме­ня, — ска­зал он ти­хо. — Ес­ли страш­но — сра­зу го­вори. Я что-ни­будь при­думаю, ког­да мы при­едем.

Юта­ка с бла­годар­ностью ткнул­ся но­сом ему в ру­ку, дер­жавшую бу­тер­брод, и то­роп­ли­во при­нял­ся есть. Ви­димо, энер­гия на под­держа­ние фор­мы уже ис­ся­кала.

В мет­ро Юта­ке пон­ра­вилось. Он взах­лёб рас­ска­зывал про ка­кой-то осо­бый за­пах от тка­ни, про­питан­ной ед­ким чис­тя­щим средс­твом и за­паха­ми бес­ко­неч­ных пас­са­жиров, от выг­ла­жен­ных до блес­ка по­руч­ней, ко­торые ежед­невно по­лиро­вали ты­сячи рук, от ми­лой ста­руш­ки, ко­торая пах­ла сдоб­ной вы­печ­кой, ле­карс­тва­ми и оке­аном. Юта­ка гла­зел на пас­са­жиров, по­том от­вле­кал­ся на мель­кав­шие за ок­ном стан­ции, за­тем тя­нул­ся к сум­ке за ещё од­ним бу­тер­бро­дом и всё бе­зос­та­новоч­но ёр­зал на мес­те, ед­ва не под­ска­кивая от воз­бужде­ния.

— Ты ведь уже был в го­роде. По­чему ты так ре­аги­ру­ешь на всё? — спро­сил Ки­рю­ин, ког­да они под­ня­лись из под­земки в го­род. Приш­лось отой­ти нем­но­го в сто­рону от тол­пы и дать Юта­ке по­лежать на ска­мей­ке. Нэ­кома­та не­мед­ленно ус­та­ло сме­жил ве­ки и за­сопел. Не уди­витель­но. Его обо­няние и зре­ние ра­бота­ли на пре­деле, ли­шив­шись под­дер­жки слу­ха и ося­зания.

— Ког­да ты все­го лишь кош­ка, то не ви­дишь и по­лови­ны все­го это­го, — отоз­вался Юта­ка нег­ромко сквозь ох­ва­тив­шую его дре­моту. — Я не ду­мал, что у лю­дей так мно­го все­го… Всё, что я ви­дел рань­ше, бы­ли цве­тущие кус­ты, во­нючие по­мой­ки с едой, под­во­рот­ни с то­щими и обод­ранны­ми бро­дячи­ми ко­тами… Лю­дей очень мно­го. Их го­раз­до боль­ше, чем нэ­кома­та. За­чем вас так мно­го? — Юта­ка при­от­крыл один глаз. Ки­рю­ин не на­шёл­ся с от­ве­том.

Нэ­кома­та вско­ре при­шёл в се­бя. Он прог­ло­тил го­рячий хот-дог, ко­торый Ки­рю­ин ку­пил ему в бли­жай­шем ларь­ке с фас­тфу­дом и с удо­воль­стви­ем вы­пил це­лый ста­кан ко­лы, хи­хикая от то­го, что пу­зырь­ки га­за ще­кота­ли ему нос. Бей­сбол­ку приш­лось снять, а вмес­то неё нах­ло­бучить на го­лову ка­пюшон тол­стов­ки, ко­торая Юта­ке бы­ла нем­но­го ве­лико­вата. За­то те­перь он мог слу­шать и слы­шать. Это нэ­кома­ту по­ряд­ком об­ра­дова­ло — нас­толь­ко, что он гром­ко за­мур­лы­кал, не су­мев сдер­жать ра­дос­ти.

— Ти­ше! — шик­нул на не­го Ки­рю­ин. — Пой­дём. Ина­че опоз­да­ем на фильм.

Ему бы нас­то­рожить­ся в тот мо­мент, ког­да Юта­ка, ис­пу­гав­шись гром­кой рек­ла­мы в прос­торном хол­ле ки­ноте­ат­ра, вце­пил­ся Ки­рю­ину в ру­ку и не­доволь­но за­ур­чал. Но Ки­рю­ин в тот мо­мент от­влёк­ся на пла­кат с соб­лазни­тель­ной ак­ци­ей «три боль­ших ка­рамель­ных поп­корна по це­не двух». Не­понят­но, прав­да, за­чем ему сра­зу три вед­ра с поп­корном, ес­ли он ед­ва уми­нал за по­лови­ну филь­ма один… Ос­трые ког­ти, вон­зивши­еся ему в ру­ку, Ки­рю­ин пос­чи­тал чем-то нез­на­читель­ным, не сто­ящим прис­таль­но­го вни­мания. Толь­ко про­шипел: «Боль­но, чёрт возь­ми!» — и Юта­ка пос­лушно от­ско­чил в сто­рону и ус­по­ка­ива­юще вы­лизал се­бе бе­лос­нежное за­пястье.

— Хо­рошо жить в ми­ре, ког­да его за­щища­ют та­кие су­пер­ге­рои, — про­мур­чал Юта­ка, лю­бу­ясь на рек­ламную ин­стал­ля­цию с На­ез­дни­ками в мас­ках. — Они та­кие же, как и мы, нэ­кома­та. Их ма­ло, они кру­тые и силь­ные и их все ува­жа­ют.

— Встань ря­дом с вон тем, в пла­ще, — Ки­рю­ин сфо­тог­ра­фиро­вал ра­дос­тно­го Юта­ку, ко­торый встал в фир­менную по­зу для прев­ра­щения. — Да уж, ес­ли бы ты стал На­ез­дни­ком, то мир мог бы спать спо­кой­но.

— Хен-шин! — крик­нул Юта­ка и сде­лал «пррр» гу­бами, слов­но бы его ох­ва­тило си­ловое по­ле, соз­да­ющее вок­руг те­ла не­побе­димую бро­ню. По­том ука­зал паль­цем на Ки­рю­ина и вздёр­нул под­бо­родок. — Да­вай-ка пе­рес­чи­та­ем твои гре­хи!

— Пой­дём уже, гре­хос­чёт, — зас­ме­ял­ся Ки­рю­ин. По­жалуй, бы­ло не­воз­можно не улы­бать­ся, гля­дя на не­посед­ли­вого и жиз­не­радос­тно­го нэ­кома­ту.

Уже в за­ле ки­ноте­ат­ра Ки­рю­ин по­радо­вал­ся, что выб­рал та­кой се­анс. Лю­дей поч­ти не бы­ло, и ник­то не мог уви­деть, что на­чало тво­рить­ся на са­мом пос­леднем ря­ду сра­зу пос­ле то­го, как гро­мых­ну­ли пер­вые зву­ки рек­ла­мы.

Пер­вое, что Ки­рю­ин ощу­тил, как Юта­ка под бо­ком съ­ёжил­ся в ко­мок, при­жав ко­лени к гру­ди и зак­рыв уши ру­ками. Вед­ро поп­корна рас­сы­палось по по­лу. Ки­рю­ин с тре­вогой об­нял дро­жаще­го всем те­лом маль­чиш­ку за пле­чи.

— Ты че­го? Слиш­ком гром­ко? — спро­сил он, но Юта­ка не от­ве­тил. Он глу­хо за­рычал и при­нял­ся вы­рывать­ся из объ­ятий, точ­но из кап­ка­на. На ог­ромном эк­ра­не мель­ка­ли яр­кие кад­ры трей­ле­ров, а ря­дом Юта­ка из­ви­вал­ся, как уж. Он съ­ехал с крес­ла и по­пытал­ся за­бить­ся под крес­ло, по­даль­ше от гро­хочу­щих зву­ков, ко­торые нес­лись и да­вили в уши со всех сто­рон. Это бы­ло гром­ко да­же для Ки­рю­ина, что уж го­ворить про нэ­кома­ту с его чувс­тви­тель­ны­ми уша­ми.

В ка­кой-то мо­мент юно­ша прос­то рас­тво­рил­ся в об­лачке ды­ма, и на грудь к Ки­рю­ину бро­сил­ся ма­лень­кий нэ­кома­та. Он ши­пел, рь­яно ца­рапал­ся и так раз­ма­хивал обо­ими хвос­та­ми, что бы­ло по­нят­но, что ко­тёнок не на шут­ку на­пуган.

— Пе­рес­тань! Ты ве­дёшь се­бя нек­ра­сиво! — Ки­рю­ин креп­ко при­жал нэ­кома­ту к се­бе, на­де­ясь ути­хоми­рить. — Хва­тит ца­рапать­ся! Ус­по­кой­ся. Ус­по­кой­ся же! Ай, чёрт возь­ми!

Нэ­кома­та вце­пил­ся клы­ками ему в ру­ку, мо­мен­таль­но про­кусив ко­жу до кро­ви. Ки­рю­ин толь­ко по­наде­ял­ся, что в слю­не нэ­кома­та нет яда. По­том стис­нул ко­тён­ка за шкир­ку и, с тру­дом отор­вав от се­бя, па­ру раз встрях­нул его на вы­тяну­той ру­ке. Юта­ка по­вис ме­ховой тря­поч­кой и толь­ко рас­кры­вал ма­лень­кий рот в жа­лоб­ном мя­уканье.

Ког­да на­чалась от­кры­ва­ющая зас­тавка, Ки­рю­ин чувс­твал се­бя, буд­то толь­ко что от­бился ми­нимум от стаи чу­довищ, хо­тя все­го лишь при­вёл в чувс­тво пе­репу­ган­но­го до смер­ти нэ­кома­ту. Ко­тёнок свер­нулся ка­лачи­ком у не­го под тол­стов­кой и мел­ко дро­жал. То и де­ло он вы­пус­кал ко­гот­ки, но Ки­рю­ин сра­зу от­ве­шивал лёг­кий шле­пок, и ког­ти ис­че­зали.

Де­лать не­чего. На­до бы­ло воз­вра­щать­ся до­мой. Нас­тро­ения на фильм не ос­та­лось ни­како­го. И как толь­ко Ки­рю­ин во­об­ще мог по­верить, что ди­кий зверь спо­собен вес­ти се­бя по­доба­юще сре­ди лю­дей?!

До­ма Юта­ка со всех лап бро­сил­ся под кро­вать и за­бил­ся ту­да, под за­щиту кар­тонных ко­робок из-под обу­ви. Ки­рю­ин раз­ра­зил­ся ру­ганью ему вслед.

— Ты са­мое нес­носное соз­да­ние в ми­ре! Ты со­вер­шенно не уме­ешь се­бя вес­ти! По­думать толь­ко, ты ведь уже взрос­лый че­ловек, то есть, взрос­лый кот, а ве­дёшь се­бя как со­сунок, ко­торый толь­ко-толь­ко от­ва­лил­ся от мам­ки­ной сись­ки! — он по­пытал­ся вы­ковы­рять нэ­кома­ту из-под кро­вати, но тот толь­ко гром­ко за­шипел и по­лос­нул ос­тры­ми ког­тя­ми по про­тяну­той ру­ке. — Тварь ме­ховая. Толь­ко поп­ро­буй вы­лез­ти. Я из те­бя ков­рик для ног сде­лаю!

Нэ­кома­та в от­вет ут­робно за­ур­чал и, ви­димо, раз­дулся до обыч­ной фор­мы. Кро­вать за­ходи­ла хо­дуном и нем­но­го при­под­ня­лась над по­лом. Ки­рю­ин от­ско­чил в сто­рону. Бо­роть­ся с нас­то­ящим нэ­кома­той ему как-то не хо­телось.

Ру­ки у не­го все бы­ли ис­по­лосо­ваны ца­рапи­нами, буд­то из не­го пы­тались при­гото­вить от­бивную луч­шие по­вара ко­шачь­его ми­ра. Хо­тя, по­чему «буд­то»? Нэ­кома­та яв­но хо­тел вскрыть его, как птичью туш­ку. Так лу­пасил сво­ими ког­ти­щами, ух! Ки­рю­ин по­мор­щился, ког­да пе­рекись кап­ну­ла на кро­вото­чащие ца­рапи­ны.

Юта­ка выб­рался из-под кро­вати толь­ко нес­коль­ко ча­сов спус­тя, ког­да не­годо­вание Ки­рю­ина нем­но­го улег­лось. Он ти­хо, по сте­ноч­ке, прок­рался на кух­ню к сво­ей кас­трюль­ке с во­дой и с шу­мом при­нял­ся ла­кать. Ещё бы. Пос­ле та­кого на­сыщен­но­го дня его на­вер­ня­ка тер­за­ла жаж­да.

Ки­рю­ин не об­ра­щал на не­го вни­мания. Он пя­лил­ся в те­леви­зор, в ка­кое-то глу­пое шоу с ко­меди­ан­та­ми, ко­торые стра­дали ерун­дой на ка­меру. Он да­же не по­вер­нул го­ловы, ког­да нэ­кома­та зап­рыгнул на спин­ку ди­вана и, све­сив оба хвос­та вниз, при­нял­ся ти­хо мур­лы­кать. Че­рез нес­коль­ко ми­нут мур­лы­канья нэ­кома­та тро­нул Ки­рю­ина ла­пой за пле­чо.

— Прос­ти, а?

— За что? — Ки­рю­ин от­пил нем­но­го пи­ва из жес­тя­ной бан­ки. — Я уже по­нял, как ты мне бла­года­рен за то, что жи­вёшь здесь. Вон, ка­кая бла­годар­ность, — он про­демонс­три­ровал за­бин­то­ван­ные ру­ки. — Век не за­буду. Уй­ди с глаз мо­их до­лой.

Юта­ка спрыг­нул на ди­ван и бод­нул Ки­рю­ина в бед­ро.

— Пог­ладь ме­ня, — мя­ук­нул он. — Ты ведь всег­да ме­ня гла­дишь.

— Обой­дёшь­ся, — Ки­рю­ин отод­ви­нул его в сто­рону. — Ты ме­ня очень расс­тро­ил. По­думать толь­ко: я хо­тел сде­лать те­бе при­ят­но, раз­ве­селить те­бя, в ки­но сво­дить на хо­роший фильм. А ты ме­ня все­го рас­ца­рапал.

— Мне бы­ло страш­но, — Юта­ка заб­рался ему на ко­лени и по­тёр­ся ушас­той го­ловой о грудь. — Оно всё так заг­ре­мело, заг­ро­хота­ло, я ду­мал — дра­коны на­пали. У ме­ня сра­зу всё в го­лове по­тем­не­ло, я ни­чего не по­нимал, что про­ис­хо­дит. Толь­ко и слы­шал, что гро­хот и гро­хот. Та­кой силь­ный, что до са­мого нут­ра проб­рал. Ду­мал, сей­час взду­юсь и лоп­ну, как пу­зырь на во­де.

Ки­рю­ин вздох­нул и пог­ла­дил Юта­ку по го­лове.

— Ес­ли ты бо­ишь­ся гром­ких зву­ков, по­чему не ска­зал сра­зу? Я бы не по­вёл те­бя тог­да в ки­но. Мы бы пош­ли в парк, ты бы по­катал­ся на ат­трак­ци­онах…

По­лук­руглые уш­ки вста­ли тор­чком.

— Ат­трак­ци­оны? Что это?

— Ни­чего, — Ки­рю­ин вздох­нул. — Я с то­бой боль­ше ни­куда не пой­ду. Я ра­зоча­рован, что ты не уме­ешь се­бя вес­ти.

Юта­ка свер­нулся клуб­ком и ук­рылся хвос­та­ми. Кто бы мог по­думать, что в этом клуб­ке скры­валась та­кая не­ук­ро­тимая си­лища. По­рой Ки­рю­ин за­бывал, что Юта­ка — ёкай, нэ­кома­та, ди­кий кот, спо­соб­ный пе­реку­сить его на­попо­лам од­ним дви­жени­ем че­люс­тей. Об этом бы­ло лег­ко за­быть, гля­дя, как ма­лень­кий бе­лый-в-се­рое-пят­нышко ко­тёнок ти­хо мур­чит, млея под гла­дящей его ру­кой.

— Ты прав­да все­го лишь ис­пу­гал­ся? — Ки­рю­ин по­чесал Юта­ку за уша­ми. — Из­ви­ни. На­вер­ное, я был не прав, ру­га­ясь на те­бя. Я прос­то не по­нял, в чём де­ло.

Юта­ка лиз­нул его паль­цы.

— Да­вай всё-та­ки схо­дим на ат-трак-ци-о-ны? Я боль­ше не бу­ду пу­гать­ся, — он зап­ро­кинул го­лову, что­бы ус­та­вить­ся сво­ими жёл­ты­ми гла­зища­ми, пол­ны­ми ис­крен­не­го рас­ка­яния, на Ки­рю­ина. И поп­ро­буй его не прос­тить. Ки­рю­ин вздох­нул. И прос­тил.

Юта­ка сно­ва лиз­нул ему паль­цы, по­том при­нял­ся вы­лизы­вать ла­донь.

— Со­лёные… — по­яс­нил он в от­вет на стро­гий воп­рос сму­щён­но­го Ки­рю­ина. — Я хо­чу есть… По­кор­ми ме­ня, а?


	7. ★☆ Глава, в которой Кенджи изумлён, восхищён и рассержен ☆★

Юно­ше, си­дев­ше­му в гос­ти­ной, бы­ло на вид не боль­ше сем­надца­ти лет. Он был бес­стыд­но кра­сив, изя­щен и со­вер­шенно нез­на­ком Кен­джи, ко­торый зас­тыл на по­роге спаль­ни, об­на­ружив нез­на­ком­ца.

— И-из­ви­ните?.. — Кен­джи про­тёр гла­за и ущип­нул се­бя, на­де­ясь, что юный кра­савец ему толь­ко снит­ся. Но юно­ша не ис­чез. Он встрях­нул коп­ной длин­ных чёр­ных во­лос, в ко­торые был впле­тён пу­чок яр­ко-си­них тон­ких ко­сичек, и взял из пле­тёной кор­зинки пе­ченье.

— Ты слиш­ком дол­го спишь, че­ловек, — за­явил юно­ша хрус­таль­ным, не­ре­аль­ным го­лосом. — Я го­лоден.

Кен­джи ущип­нул се­бя ещё раз. По­лучи­лось боль­но.

— Джун? — спро­сил он сев­шим от изум­ле­ния го­лосом. Юно­ша слиз­нул с паль­цев крош­ки от пе­ченья.

— Я со­бира­юсь от­пра­вить­ся на про­гул­ку. Как ты ду­ма­ешь, я дос­та­точ­но по­хож на че­лове­ка?

Он встал и, рас­ки­нув ру­ки в сто­роны, мед­ленно по­вер­нулся вок­руг собс­твен­ной оси. Кен­джи жад­но ло­вил взгля­дом каж­дое дви­жение. Сер­дце у не­го бе­шено ко­лоти­лось.

Принц был со­вер­шенс­твом. Не прос­то кра­сивым юно­шей, а нас­то­ящим би­сёне­ном из дев­чачь­ей ман­ги. Кен­джи та­ращил­ся на не­го во все гла­за, пы­та­ясь за­пом­нить и за­печат­леть в па­мяти всё, каж­дую се­кун­ду, бо­ясь, что со­вер­шенс­тво вот-вот рас­тво­рит­ся в воз­ду­хе. Чёр­ное шёл­ко­вое ки­моно не­весо­мо стру­илось вок­руг лад­но­го, то­чёно­го те­ла. Из-под ши­роких ру­кавов, от­де­лан­ных се­реб­ря­ным шить­ём, выг­ля­дыва­ли тон­кие хо­лёные паль­цы, ни­ког­да не знав­шие ни­како­го тру­да, кро­ме пе­релис­ты­вания стра­ниц ста­рин­ных книг. В ли­це не бы­ло ни од­но изъ­яна. Уз­кий под­бо­родок, вы­сокие ску­лы, по-дет­ски пух­лые гу­бы, си­ние, как сап­фи­ры, мин­да­левид­ные гла­за — Кен­джи ка­залось, что он смот­рит на ожив­ший ри­сунок, а не на жи­вого че­лове­ка. По­тому что, в са­мом де­ле, не­уже­ли воз­можно, что­бы столь кра­сивое су­щес­тво прос­то сто­яло в цен­тре его кро­хот­ной гос­ти­ной.

— Ты дол­го бу­дешь мол­чать?! — Джун по­высил го­лос. По си­ним ко­сам зат­ре­щала ма­гичес­кая энер­гия. Кен­джи сглот­нул.

— Вы очень кра­сивы, ва­ше вы­сочес­тво.

— Очень лю­без­но с тво­ей сто­роны оце­нить это, — со­щурил­ся Джун и при­под­нял угол­ки губ в снис­хо­дитель­ной улыб­ке. — А те­перь прек­ра­ти та­ращить­ся и при­неси мне по­есть.

Ха­рак­тер у со­вер­шенс­тва ос­тался та­ким же пар­ши­вым, как и у дра­кона. На дра­кона, прав­да, мож­но бы­ло смот­реть и не чувс­тво­вать се­бя урод­ли­вой ля­гуш­кой. Пе­ред взгля­дом Джу­на-че­лове­ка Кен­джи ос­тро ощу­тил, нас­коль­ко урод­ли­во его те­ло. Ко­неч­но, он не за­пус­кал се­бя, хо­дил в спор­тзал и тща­тель­но сле­дил за ко­жей, но это всё бы­ло нич­то по срав­не­нию с Джу­ном, слов­но бы вы­точен­ным ис­кусным мас­те­ром из кус­ка мра­мора.

— Ку­да вы со­бира­етесь се­год­ня, ва­ше вы­сочес­тво? — спро­сил он, по­ка Джун с ви­дом ве­личай­ше­го одол­же­ния ел при­готов­ленную я­ич­ни­цу. Это бы­ло стран­но… Та­кие со­вер­шенс­тва дол­жны пи­тать­ся сол­нечным све­том и ут­ренней ро­сой.

— Я ус­тал си­деть в этой ко­нуре, — за­явил Джун. — Я хо­чу нем­но­го про­гулять­ся и раз­мять­ся. Эта линь­ка… Бы­ло весь­ма тя­жело.

Линь­ка за­кон­чи­лась не­делю на­зад. Дра­кон ще­голял но­вень­кой шку­рой, ко­торая да­же в све­те обыч­ной лам­пы свер­ка­ла так, что гла­зам бы­ло боль­но. Впер­вые за дол­гое вре­мя он смог пол­но­цен­но выс­пать­ся, не вздра­гивая от зу­да и не выг­ры­зая с пос­ку­лива­ни­ем от­сло­ив­ши­еся че­шуй­ки.

Наб­лю­дая за ним, Кен­джи чувс­тво­вал, что нем­но­го расс­тро­ен — ко­нец линь­ки оз­на­чал, что дра­кон вот-вот от­пра­вит­ся в путь на по­ис­ки сво­его дав­не­го вра­га. Но Джун не­хотя со­об­щил, что на­мерен ос­тать­ся до­ма у Кен­джи ещё на ка­кое-то вре­мя, по­ка не на­берёт­ся ма­гичес­ких сил на но­вое пу­тешес­твие. И от­ка­зать ему, да­же ес­ли бы Кен­джи за­хотел, не по­лучи­лось: Джун зас­та­вил се­бя про­из­нести сло­во «по­жалуй­ста». Боль­шой прог­ресс по срав­не­нию с тем вы­соко­мер­ным дра­кон­чи­ком, ко­торый па­ру ме­сяцев на­зад за­путал­ся в за­навес­ке.

Джун встал и оп­ра­вил своё рос­кошное ки­моно, всё рас­ши­тое се­реб­ря­ными ло­тоса­ми.

— Нет нуж­ды ме­ня соп­ро­вож­дать, — он сде­лал знак ру­кой, хо­тя Кен­джи да­же не со­бирал­ся вста­вать и сле­довать за ним. — Я на­мерен про­гулять­ся в оди­ноч­ку и от­дохнуть от тво­его об­щес­тва, че­ловек.

Кен­джи по­давил сме­шок.

— У вас дыр­ка на по­пе, ва­ше вы­сочес­тво.

Бе­лос­нежные щё­ки в ту же се­кун­ду за­лил ру­мянец. От спе­си не ос­та­лось и сле­да.

— Где?! — Джун заг­ля­нул се­бе за спи­ну и за­вер­телся вол­чком, пы­та­ясь раз­гля­деть дыр­ку. — Моё ки­моно… как же это… я ведь…

Дыр­ка в са­мом де­ле бы­ла. Ви­димо, юный принц ког­да-то за­цепил­ся ки­моно за су­чок, и рос­кошная шёл­ко­вая ткань трес­ну­ла. Сквозь про­реху вид­не­лась не­вин­но бе­лая ко­жа. Кен­джи то­роп­ли­во пе­рек­лю­чил бес­стыд­ные мыс­ли, зак­ру­жив­шие хо­ровод у не­го в го­лове, на ра­дуж­ных еди­норо­гов, па­сущих­ся пос­ре­ди ро­маш­ко­вого по­ля.

— Ду­маю, вы хо­тите пе­ре­одеть­ся, ва­ше вы­сочес­тво? — улыб­нулся Кен­джи. Расс­тро­ен­ный Джун кив­нул, и ки­моно сос­коль­зну­ло с плеч.

Кен­джи прик­рыл гла­за, но еди­норо­ги уже бы­ли бес­силь­ны. Об­раз юно­го прин­ца, оку­тан­но­го сол­нечной дым­кой, ока­зал­ся силь­нее. Приш­лось сроч­но на­пом­нить се­бе, что принц — ещё сов­сем ди­тя, и спеш­но ре­тиро­вать­ся в ком­на­ту на по­ис­ки под­хо­дящей одеж­ды. А то ж так и до гре­ха не­дале­ко дой­ти… Кен­джи оп­ре­делён­но по­ра най­ти се­бе ко­го-ни­будь, а то вон, до­жили, пус­ка­ет слю­ни на не­вин­но­го юно­шу. Так, одеж­да. Чем мож­но за­менить шёл­ко­вое ки­моно?

Ни­чего по­доб­но­го, ко­неч­но, в шка­фу у Кен­джи не наш­лось. Там бы­ли обыч­ные ру­баш­ки, нес­коль­ко фут­бо­лок и меш­ко­ватые джин­сы, в ко­торых, од­на­ко, со­вер­шенс­тво ос­та­валось со­вер­шенс­твом. Прав­да, весь­ма не­доволь­ным со­вер­шенс­твом.

— Ка­кое убо­жес­тво, — мор­щил нос Джун, вер­тясь пе­ред зер­ка­лом в клет­ча­той ру­баш­ке и тём­ных джин­сах. — Да­же слу­ге дол­жно быть стыд­но но­сить та­кие тряп­ки. Как уни­зитель­но, что мне, прин­цу Сей­рю­ацу, при­дёт­ся на­деть это. Не­уже­ли нет ни­чего дру­гого?! Мо­жет, хоть бар­хатный плащ?

— Лю­ди не хо­дят в бар­ха­те и шёл­ке по ули­це, — Кен­джи скла­дывал стоп­кой от­вер­гну­тую прин­цем одеж­ду. — Сей­час вы выг­ля­дите, как нас­то­ящий че­ловек. В ки­моно вы прив­лекли бы к се­бе слиш­ком мно­го лиш­не­го вни­мания.

Принц вздёр­нул под­бо­родок и вновь по­косил­ся на своё от­ра­жение.

— У лю­дей нет ни­како­го вку­са, ес­ли все хо­дят в чём-то по­доб­ном.

— Лю­ди — не дра­коны, — за­метил Кен­джи. — Не будь­те к нам так стро­ги, ва­ше вы­сочес­тво.

Джун фыр­кнул и поп­ра­вил си­ние ко­сич­ки, ко­торые так соб­лазни­тель­но спус­ка­лись на пле­чо, что Кен­джи с тру­дом по­дав­лял же­лание при­кос­нуть­ся к ним хоть кон­чи­ком паль­ца.

В ко­ридо­ре Кен­джи про­тянул Джу­ну свою ви­зит­ку. Принц по­вер­тел в паль­цах ку­сок кар­то­на и под­нял не­до­умён­ный взгляд.

— За­чем это?

— Ес­ли что-то слу­чит­ся, поп­ро­си лю­бого че­лове­ка свя­зать­ся со мной. Я при­еду.

Не сво­дя взгля­да с ли­ца Кен­джи, Джун ра­зом­кнул паль­цы. Ви­зит­ка упа­ла на пол.

— Не ду­май, что я слаб и бес­по­мощен, че­ловек, — си­ние гла­за вспых­ну­ли хо­лодом. — Нянь­ки пе­рес­та­ли хо­дить за мной пол­ве­ка на­зад. Я в сос­то­янии спра­вить­ся с проб­ле­мами са­мос­то­ятель­но.

Кен­джи под­нял ви­зит­ку и по­ложил её в наг­рудный кар­ман ру­баш­ки.

— Прос­то возь­ми её, лад­но? Вся­кое мо­жет слу­чить­ся. И ещё, — он сжал паль­ца­ми уз­кое пле­чо. Джун скри­вил гу­бы в не­годо­вании. — Ме­ня зо­вут Кен­джи. И будь­те лю­без­ны про­явить хоть нем­но­го бла­годар­ности, ва­ше вы­сочес­тво.

Джун от­пихнул его ру­ку и трях­нул го­ловой. По си­ним ко­сам про­бежа­лись ма­гичес­кие мол­нии.

— Знай своё мес­то, че­ловек! Не смей при­касать­ся ко мне без раз­ре­шения, — про­шипел он и выс­ко­чил за дверь. Кен­джи ещё не­кото­рые вре­мя с со­жале­ни­ем вслу­шивал­ся в пос­те­пен­но сти­ха­ющий то­пот и гро­хота­ние по ста­рой лес­тни­це.

Он и впрямь на ка­кое-то мгно­вение по­думал, что принц пе­рес­тал быть вы­соко­мер­ным из­ба­лован­ным ре­бён­ком. Все­го лишь по­каза­лось.

 

Те­лефон­ный зво­нок раз­дался че­рез па­ру ча­сов пос­ле то­го, как Джун ушёл. Кен­джи толь­ко за­кон­чил убор­ку в квар­ти­ре и уже со­бирал­ся нем­но­го по­тупить пе­ред те­леви­зором, но все­силь­ное ми­роз­да­ние ре­шило ина­че.

— Дар­виш Кен­джи? — спро­сил рас­те­рян­ный го­лос по дру­гую сто­рону труб­ки. — Бес­по­ко­ят из по­лицей­ско­го учас­тка Аса­куса, Тай­то-ку. Ва­шу ви­зит­ку наш­ли у мо­лодо­го че­лове­ка, ко­торо­го мы за­дер­жа­ли.

Кен­джи мыс­ленно сос­чи­тал до пя­ти.

— Джун в по­ряд­ке? Что он нат­во­рил?

На зад­нем пла­не пос­лы­шалось зна­комое ши­пение: «Убе­ри от ме­ня свои ру­ки, смер­тный!».

— Не мог­ли бы вы при­ехать? Мы не мо­жем бе­седо­вать с деть­ми не в при­сутс­твии ро­дите­лей.

«Я не его ро­дитель», — хо­тел ска­зать Кен­джи, но вов­ре­мя ос­та­новил се­бя. Джун был в по­лиции. Нель­зя бро­сать ре­бён­ка в бе­де, да­же ес­ли это столь нес­носный и не­выно­симый ре­бёнок.

По­это­му он ска­зал:

— На­зови­те ад­рес. Я ско­ро при­еду.

Джун умуд­рился пос­та­вить на уши весь кро­хот­ный по­лицей­ский учас­ток. Он за­бил­ся в угол ди­вана и ска­лил зу­бы на каж­до­го, кто пы­тал­ся приб­ли­зить­ся. Ма­гичес­кие ис­кры так и тре­щали у не­го по ко­сам. Мож­но бы­ло толь­ко до­гады­вать­ся, как нас­толь­ко рас­сержен­ный принц мог ещё сох­ра­нять свою че­лове­чес­кую фор­му. В лю­бом слу­чае, Кен­джи был рад, что Джун бо­лее-ме­нее дер­жал се­бя в ру­ках.

— Его за­дер­жа­ли в су­пер­марке­те, ког­да он пы­тал­ся уй­ти, не зап­ла­тив за сла­дос­ти, — по­лицей­ский по­казал на гру­ду шо­кола­док и кон­фет на сто­ле. — Тре­бовал, что­бы мы не сме­ли к не­му при­касать­ся. При­носим свои из­ви­нения…

— Нет, ни­чего, — Кен­джи дос­тал бу­маж­ник. — Сколь­ко это всё сто­ит?

— Ты, че­ловек, хоть зна­ешь, кто пе­ред то­бой?! — Джун вско­чил. Во­лосы у не­го вста­ли ды­бом. Сап­фи­ровые гла­за свер­ка­ли от гне­ва. — Да ты да­же ког­тя мо­его не дос­то­ин! Я, принц…

— Ва­ше вы­сочес­тво, зат­кни­те пасть, по­жалуй­ста! — ряв­кнул Кен­джи так, что заз­ве­нели стёк­ла. — Из­ви­ните, гос­по­дин по­лицей­ский. Мой пле­мян­ник со­вер­шенно не уме­ет се­бя вес­ти. Я пе­редам его ро­дите­лям, что он нат­во­рил. Из­ви­нись не­мед­ленно! — про­цедил он и с си­лой на­жал Джу­ну на за­тылок, зас­тавляя юно­го прин­ца пок­ло­нить­ся. — При­дер­жи своё не­годо­вание до до­ма, — шеп­нул Кен­джи, ког­да за­метил, что воз­му­щён­ный та­кой наг­лостью Джун го­тов взор­вать­ся.

По­лицей­ский та­ращил­ся на них, как на двух го­род­ских су­мас­шедших. Ещё бы, ду­мал Кен­джи, та­ща Джу­на за со­бой, как со­бачон­ку. Юно­ша на­зыва­ет се­бя прин­цем, а сам Кен­джи де­ла­ет вид, что в этом нет ни­чего по­доз­ри­тель­но­го. Да­же стран­но, что в по­лицей­ский учас­ток не при­еха­ла пси­хуш­ка. Вот бы ве­село бы­ло…

Джун вдруг ос­та­новил­ся.

— Ну что ещё?! — рас­сержен­ный Кен­джи рез­ко обер­нулся и зас­тыл в изум­ле­нии. Юный принц раз­ма­зывал ку­лаком слё­зы по ще­кам. — Эй… че­го ты, а?.. Ис­пу­гал­ся? А?.. Что?..

Джун ут­кнул­ся лбом ему в грудь.

— Что я сде­лал не так?.. По­чему и ты, и они зли­тесь на ме­ня? — он всхлип­нул. — Я все­го лишь хо­тел есть. Дру­гие лю­ди то­же бра­ли еду с по­лок и ухо­дили, но ра­зоз­ли­лись толь­ко на ме­ня. По­чему?..

Кен­джи вздох­нул и пог­ла­дил Джу­на по го­лове. Во­лосы бы­ли тёп­лы­ми, сог­ре­тыми сол­нцем, и пах­ли чем-то слад­ким.

Приш­лось отой­ти в сто­рону, на дет­скую пло­щад­ку. Там Джун на­пил­ся из фон­танчи­ка и умыл­ся. Кен­джи дал ему шо­колад­ку — од­ну из тех, ко­торые принц по­пытал­ся ук­расть, не по­нимая, что это — кра­жа.

— Нель­зя так прос­то зай­ти в ма­газин и заб­рать всё, что те­бе хо­чет­ся, — за­гово­рил он, по­ка Джун мед­ленно ел шо­колад, от­ла­мывая от не­го не­боль­шие ку­соч­ки. — Лю­ди бра­ли про­дук­ты и пла­тили за них день­ги. День­ги — это вот та­кие бу­маж­ки, — он по­казал ку­пюру. — Я не знаю, по­чему ку­сок бу­маги че­го-то сто­ит. Прос­то лю­ди ког­да-то дав­но так до­гово­рились, что­бы бы­ло удоб­нее по­лучать то, че­го хо­чет­ся.

Джун ус­та­вил­ся на не­го си­ними гла­зища­ми, рас­пахну­тыми в удив­ле­нии.

— Мне на­до бы­ло прос­то дать бу­маж­ку, на ко­торой на­писа­ны циф­ры?

— Не обыч­ную бу­маж­ку с циф­ра­ми, а та­кую, ко­торая дей­стви­тель­но це­нит­ся. Ты прав­да не зна­ешь, что та­кое день­ги?

Ну ко­неч­но. От­ку­да об этом мо­жет знать дра­кон, ко­торо­му ещё да­же ве­ка нет от ро­ду, и всё это вре­мя он про­жил вда­ли от че­лове­чес­кой ци­вили­зации? Толь­ко зря на­пуга­ли его, не объ­яс­нив ни­чего тол­ком. Кен­джи нак­рыл ла­донью ру­ки Джу­на.

— Из­ви­ни, что нак­ри­чал. Я не дол­жен был. Ты не ви­новат, что ни­чего не знал. Мне сле­дова­ло дать те­бе де­нег на про­гул­ку.

Джун вдруг при­валил­ся к его пле­чу. Фар­фо­рово-бе­лая ко­жа при­об­ре­ла си­ний от­те­нок. От те­ла по­тяну­ло жа­ром.

— Энер­гия… — вы­дох­нул он, тя­жело ды­ша. — У ме­ня за­кан­чи­ва­ет­ся ма­гичес­кая энер­гия… Я боль­ше не мо­гу под­держи­вать эту фор­му… Мне на­до прев­ра­тить­ся об­ратно в дра­кона.

Как же не вов­ре­мя! Кен­джи ог­ля­дел­ся. Ук­ромных мест поб­ли­зос­ти нет. Раз­ве что об­щес­твен­ный ту­алет… Ес­ли толь­ко принц смо­жет дой­ти. Нель­зя дать ему прев­ра­тить­ся на гла­зах у ред­ких про­хожих. Принц креп­ко вце­пил­ся ему в за­пястье. Ос­татки энер­гии стре­митель­но та­яли.

— Дер­жись за ме­ня, — шеп­нул Кен­джи на ухо. — Пой­дём. Тут не­дале­ко. Пос­та­рай­тесь, ва­ше вы­сочес­тво.

Джун пос­та­рал­ся. Энер­гии ему хва­тило ак­ку­рат до то­го, как они пе­рес­ту­пили по­рог ту­але­та. В это же мгно­вение с лёг­ким хлоп­ком юно­ша рас­тво­рил­ся в об­лачке си­него ды­ма, и у Кен­джи на ру­ках ос­тался дра­кон­чик, свер­нувший­ся в плот­ный че­шуй­ча­тый клу­бок. К счастью, ни­кого не бы­ло. Ник­то ни­чего не уви­дел.

Кен­джи спря­тал дра­кона под кур­тку. В фут­болку не­мед­ленно вце­пились ос­трые ко­гот­ки.

— Всё. Пой­дём до­мой. Те­бе на­до по­есть и от­дохнуть.

Дра­кон сог­ласно за­мур­лы­кал. Мо­жет быть, с ним всё-та­ки мож­но най­ти об­щий язык? Хо­тя это бы­ло весь­ма стран­но. Тот юный принц, ко­торый так нес­носно вёл се­бя ут­ром, был со­вер­шенно не по­хож на то ди­тя, ти­хо пла­чущее на гру­ди Кен­джи. Буд­то бы два аб­со­лют­но раз­ных соз­да­ния.

Но ве­ро­ят­ность то­го, что в од­ном То­кио бу­дет два Сап­фи­ровых дра­кона, нич­тожно ма­ла. Зна­чит, это всё тот же Джун, или принц Сей­рю­ацу, ко­торый не вы­носит, ес­ли его не вос­при­нима­ют всерь­ёз? По­чему он та­кой раз­ный? Как до­бить­ся то­го, что­бы вы­соко­мерие и спесь сов­сем ис­чезли?

Кен­джи ни­чего не знал и не то, что­бы со­бирал­ся дол­го об этом раз­мышлять. Дра­кон свер­нулся у не­го на гру­ди, тёп­лый и мур­лы­чущий, как при­чуд­ли­вая кош­ка. Есть мно­го дру­гих проб­лем, о ко­торых го­раз­до по­лез­нее по­думать. Нап­ри­мер, чем на­кор­мить юно­го прин­ца, ког­да он прос­нётся? Он ведь на­вер­ня­ка бу­дет чер­тов­ски го­лоден. Ве­ро­ят­но, он об­ра­ду­ет­ся пиц­це. Вряд ли дра­кон ког­да-ни­будь во­об­ще ви­дел пиц­цу. И тог­да Джун бу­дет пер­вым вос­точным дра­коном, ко­торый ког­да-ли­бо про­бовал нас­то­ящую италь­ян­скую пиц­цу. Кен­джи знал, где та­кую го­товят. И он был аб­со­лют­но уве­рен: пе­ред ней не ус­то­ит да­же та­кой гор­дый и за­нос­чи­вый дра­кон, как юный принц Сей­рю­ацу.

Впро­чем, на­зывать его Джу­ном Кен­джи нра­вилось го­раз­до боль­ше.


	8. ★☆ Глава, в которой КириШо учится держать себя в руках ☆★

Ки­рю­ин твёр­до ре­шил: да­же ес­ли ему пред­ло­жат за мил­ли­он и­ен за­вес­ти кош­ку, он на­от­рез от­ка­жет­ся. Вот за два мил­ли­она он ещё по­дума­ет. По­тому что кош­ка — это та­кой ма­лень­кий де­мон, с ко­торым в жизнь Ки­рю­ина при­шёл ха­ос. Вер­нее, это в ви­де кош­ки к не­му в ма­лень­кую, у­ют­ную квар­ти­ру, в эту кре­пость, вор­вался ха­ос и пе­ревер­нул всё с ног на го­лову.

 

— Я де­лал суп с то­фу, — за­метил Ки­рю­ин, по­меши­вая аро­мат­ный буль­он в мис­ке. — По­нима­ешь?

Нэ­кома­та тща­тель­но вы­лизы­вал бо­ка. Так тща­тель­но, буд­то хо­тел про­лизать в сво­ём те­ле дыр­ку. Обид­нее все­го бы­ло то, что что он да­же ухом не по­вёл на де­ликат­ный и бла­гоже­латель­ный на­мёк Ки­рю­ина.

Приш­лось сде­лать ещё од­ну по­пыт­ку.

— То­фу вкус­ный.

Нэ­кома­та, на­конец, со­из­во­лил по­косить­ся жёл­тым гла­зом на си­дев­ше­го где-то вни­зу Ки­рю­ина. В сво­ей ис­тинной фор­ме этот де­мон за­нимал поч­ти по­лови­ну кро­хот­ной гос­ти­ной, а его два длин­ных, тол­стых хвос­та ка­зались дву­мя пу­шис­ты­ми зме­ями, че­рез ко­торые при­ходи­лось пе­рес­ту­пать, вы­соко под­ни­мая но­ги. Ки­рю­ин чувс­тво­вал се­бя ма­лость не­уют­но, си­дя бок о бок с нэ­кома­той, спо­соб­ным од­ним уда­ром ла­пы прев­ра­тить та­кого тще­душ­но­го че­лове­ка, как Ки­рю­ин Шо, в ле­пёш­ку для гёд­за.

Итак, на­мёков нэ­кома­та не по­нимал. Или де­лал вид, что не по­нима­ет. Или де­лал вид, что де­ла­ет вид, что не по­нима­ет. Чёрт зна­ет, что там тво­рит­ся внут­ри этой ушас­той го­ловы и есть ли там во­об­ще хоть что-ни­будь, что уме­ет ду­мать. Иног­да Ки­рю­ину ка­залось, что у нэ­кома­ты вмес­то моз­га — грец­кий орех.

По­это­му Ки­рю­ин мед­ленно, слов­но объ­яс­нял про­пис­ные ис­ти­ны умс­твен­но от­ста­лому че­лове­ку, пов­то­рил:

— Суп с то­фу — вкус­ный. А суп с ко­шачь­ей шерстью — несъ­едо­бен.

Нэ­кома­та сно­ва при­нял­ся вы­лизы­вать­ся, всем сво­им ви­дом вы­ражая пол­ное и бе­зого­вороч­ное ко­шачье «нап­ле­вать». Ки­рю­ину очень за­хоте­лось стук­нуть его чем-ни­будь тя­жёлым. И стук­нул бы, ес­ли бы не бо­ял­ся прев­ра­тить­ся в ле­пёш­ку для гёд­за. Ста­новить­ся ле­пёш­кой не бы­ло целью его не осо­бо ра­дос­тной, но всё-та­ки жиз­ни.

Нэ­кома­та на­чал ли­нять, ког­да нас­ту­пила по­ра дож­дей. Сна­чала по­нем­но­гу — сквоз­няк ка­тал по та­тами кро­хот­ные клуб­ки шер­сти, а Юта­ка в сво­ей ми­ни-фор­ме го­нял­ся за эти­ми клуб­ка­ми, как за до­бычей. Па­ру раз Ки­рю­ина да­же пы­тал­ся ис­ку­пать его, но пос­ле то­го, как че­тыре ког­тистых ла­пы ед­ва не вы­цара­пали ему оба гла­за, ос­та­вил эту за­тею.

По­том шер­сти пос­те­пен­но ста­ло боль­ше. Бе­лос­нежный ко­вёр из от­ва­лив­шихся шер­сти­нок тон­ким сло­ем пок­ры­вал та­тами, книж­ные пол­ки, ко­тацу, ди­ван, ку­хон­ные тум­бы, по­докон­ник… Шерсть бы­ла вез­де. Пы­лесос с ней, к счастью, справ­лялся, но ежед­невная ге­нераль­ная убор­ка мог­ла уто­мить ко­го угод­но. Да­же Ки­рю­ина, ко­торый в прин­ци­пе уби­рать­ся лю­бил. Но не в та­ких же ко­личес­твах!

— Ты мо­жешь ли­нять где-ни­будь в дру­гом мес­те?! — ра­зоз­лился од­нажды Ки­рю­ин, ког­да на ед­ва вы­чищен­ный та­тами при­шёл Юта­ка и встрях­нулся — бе­лая шерсть по­сыпа­лась с не­го, как ело­вые игол­ки. В от­вет на не­годо­вание, Юта­ка дёр­нул уша­ми и встрях­нулся ещё раз.

— Мне душ­но! — мя­ук­нул он. — А я нэ­кома­та с се­вера. Моя шку­ра слиш­ком плот­ная для это­го мес­та.

— Ну так и воз­вра­щал­ся бы на се­вер, кто те­бя тут дер­жит? — про­вор­чал Ки­рю­ин и сдви­нул Юта­ку в сто­рону шваб­рой. Нэ­кома­та не­году­юще за­шипел и по­пытал­ся прев­ра­тить шваб­ру в гру­ду ще­пок.

На сле­ду­ющий день шерсть ле­жала на по­лу тол­стым сло­ем, в ко­торый мож­но бы­ло за­рыть­ся паль­ца­ми ног. Нэ­кома­та, при­няв­ший свою ис­тинную фор­му, ле­жал по­перёк гос­ти­ной и с до­воль­ным ви­дом наб­лю­дал, как Ки­рю­ин пы­та­ет­ся со­об­ра­зить, что сде­лать в пер­вую оче­редь: при­нять­ся за убор­ку, прев­ра­тить нэ­кома­ту в ков­рик для ног или на­пить­ся от бес­си­лия.

— Сво­лочь ме­ховая, — вы­ругал­ся Ки­рю­ин, вы­лав­ли­вая из буль­она шер­стин­ки. Нэ­кома­та по­тёр­ся мор­дой о его пле­чо и за­мур­лы­кал. И вот как при­каже­те на не­го дол­го злить­ся? Ки­рю­ин со вздо­хом по­чесал де­мона за ухом. При­ютил же на свою го­лову…

 

Во­об­ще мышь бы­ла ни в чём не ви­нова­та. Осо­бен­но в том, что она ока­залась на по­душ­ке у Ки­рю­ина. Но Ки­рю­ин всё рав­но вы­валил на го­лову нес­час­тной мы­ши столь­ко ру­гатель­ств, сколь­ко толь­ко смог при­думать спро­сонок. Мышь, прав­да, эти ру­гатель­ства всё рав­но не мог­ла слы­шать, по­тому что бы­ла мер­тва.

За­то мог слы­шать нэ­кома­та, ко­торый си­дел с не­воз­можно гор­дым ви­дом ря­дом с кро­ватью, об­вив ла­пы раз­дво­ен­ных хвос­том, и, ве­ро­ят­но, ждал пох­ва­лы. По­это­му он был весь­ма обес­ку­ражен, ког­да вмес­то: «Спа­сибо, Юта­ка!» — ус­лы­шал:

— ТВОЮ МАТЬ! ЧТО ЭТО ЗА ХРЕНЬ?!

— Это не хрень! — оби­дел­ся нэ­кома­та и рас­пу­шил груд­ку. — Это зав­трак!

Ки­рю­ин с тру­дом сдер­жал рвот­ный по­зыв.

— Это дох­лая мышь у ме­ня на по­душ­ке.

Нэ­кома­та кив­нул.

— Вкус­ная! Я пой­мал са­мую тол­стую!

Ки­рю­ин взял мышь дву­мя паль­ца­ми за хвост. От­крыл ок­но. И выш­вырнул тру­пик с глаз до­лой. По-преж­не­му му­тило. Нэ­кома­та оби­жен­но за­мя­укал:

— За­чем?! По­чему ты не стал её есть? Я ведь ста­рал­ся! Она зна­ешь, ка­кая шус­трая! Еле пой­мал. А ты!..

— Я не ем мы­шей, — обор­вал его Ки­рю­ин и по­мас­си­ровал за­ныв­шие вис­ки. — И не уве­рен, что во­об­ще смо­гу съ­есть хоть что-ни­будь в бли­жай­шие нес­коль­ко ча­сов.

Но всё рав­но приш­лось зас­та­вить се­бя глот­нуть хоть нем­но­го ко­фе, что­бы прос­нуть­ся окон­ча­тель­но. Нэ­кома­та нем­но­го по­жевал су­хой корм и ото­шёл в угол, где при­нял­ся рь­яно умы­вать­ся. Раз­дво­ен­ный хвост сер­ди­то хо­дил из сто­роны в сто­рону. Вся его по­за слов­но го­вори­ла: «Ну и по­жалуй­ста. Бу­дешь от го­лода по­мирать, да­же го­луби­ного кры­лыш­ка те­бе не при­несу!»

Ки­рю­ин вздох­нул — в ме­ру гром­ко, что­бы прив­лечь к се­бе вни­мание, но так, как бы меж­ду про­чим, но ни в ко­ем слу­чае не на­роч­но. Юта­ка за­мет­но нас­то­рожил уши.

— Прос­ти, что нак­ри­чал. Это прос­то бы­ло очень не­ожи­дан­но. Ну, эта мышь…

Юта­ка про­дол­жил вы­лизы­вать пят­нистую ла­пу и те­реть се­бе мор­дочку. Хвост, од­на­ко, пе­рес­тал мо­тать­ся ту­да-сю­да. По­лук­руглые уши сто­яли тор­чком и бы­ли го­товы ло­вить каж­дое сло­во из­ви­нений.

— Я не дол­жен был кри­чать, ко­неч­но, — ска­зал Ки­рю­ин сно­ва, чувс­твуя се­бя иди­отом: кто ж ещё из­ви­ня­ет­ся пе­ред кош­кой. — Я прос­то… ммм… Не очень люб­лю про­сыпать­ся и ви­деть тру­пы. Осо­бен­но тру­пы мы­шей. Хо­тя я ве­рю, что она вкус­ная. Но я боль­ше люб­лю го­вяди­ну. Мы­ши — это де­лика­тес, на­вер­ное.

Нэ­кома­та обер­нулся на не­го, су­зив гла­за. Ки­рю­ин пе­рес­тал чувс­тво­вать се­бя иди­отом. Те­перь ему ка­залось, что он во­об­ще свих­нулся. А как тут не свих­нуть­ся, ес­ли пер­вое, что ты ви­дишь, от­крыв по­ут­ру гла­за, это тол­стая мыш­ка с ры­жей шёрс­ткой? Ещё не­из­вес­тно, где она ла­зала до то­го, как ока­зать­ся квер­ху лап­ка­ми на по­душ­ке. Тут во­об­ще впо­ру вы­зывать де­зин­фекцию и вы­мывать хлор­кой весь дом от гре­ха по­даль­ше.

— Я пой­мал её для те­бя, — мя­ук­нул Юта­ка и дёр­нул уша­ми. — А ты — выб­ро­сил.

— Да­вай ты пой­ма­ешь для ме­ня хо­тя бы ры­бу? Тог­да я её съ­ем, — за­метил Ки­рю­ин и по­торо­пил­ся до­бавить: — Толь­ко не кла­ди ры­бу мне на по­душ­ку. Луч­ше сра­зу на ско­вород­ку. Ры­бу я люб­лю боль­ше го­вяди­ны. И уж тем бо­лее боль­ше мы­шей.

Юта­ка за­дум­чи­во лиз­нул груд­ку. По­том зап­рыгнул к Ки­рю­ину на ко­лени и при­нял­ся мур­лы­кать и те­реть­ся ушас­той го­ловой обо всё, до че­го толь­ко мог до­тянуть­ся. Ки­рю­ин ис­крен­не на­де­ял­ся, что нэ­кома­та, го­ня­ясь за мы­шами, не под­хва­тил блох. И во­об­ще ин­те­рес­но, бы­ва­ют ли у де­монов бло­хи? А ес­ли бы­ва­ют, то это, на­вер­ное, вол­шебные бло­хи? Ка­кие-ни­будь та­кие, ко­торые мо­гут вмес­те с кровью вы­сосать ма­гичес­кую энер­гию.

На сле­ду­ющее ут­ро ни­каких мы­шей на по­душ­ке не бы­ло. Ры­бы то­же. За­то был скво­рец, ко­торо­му нэ­кома­та вы­пус­тил киш­ки и ос­та­вил жи­вопис­но ле­жать на ко­тацу. Ки­рю­ину приш­лось ска­зать, что сквор­цов лю­ди то­же не едят. Ку­рицу едят, а сквор­цов — нет, по­тому что сквор­цы слиш­ком ма­лень­кие, и кос­тей в них боль­ше, чем мя­са. Юта­ка фыр­кнул в от­вет и при­нял­ся упи­сывать пти­цу с вы­раже­ни­ем «ой-да-что-ты-по­нима­ешь» на мор­дочке.

 

Эта гро­за не бы­ла не­ожи­дан­ностью. Ки­рю­ин ещё ут­ром пос­мотрел прог­ноз по­годы и по­радо­вал­ся, что до­мой он вер­нётся по хо­рошей по­годе. Са­мое луч­шее, ког­да гро­зы бу­шу­ют ночью — под шум дож­дя и гро­хот гро­ма по­чему-то осо­бен­но слад­ко спа­лось.

Не­ожи­дан­ностью бы­ло то, что Юта­ка при­шёл к не­му в кро­вать че­рез пос­ле пер­вых рас­ка­тов гро­ма. Зап­рыгнул, по­топ­тался нем­но­го ря­дом и по­пытал­ся заб­рать­ся под оде­яло. Не от­кры­вая глаз, Ки­рю­ин при­под­нял край оде­яла. Нэ­кома­та не­мед­ленно юр­кнул в это убе­жище и свер­нулся ме­ховым клуб­ком у Ки­рю­ина под грудью.

— Страш­но? — спро­сил Ки­рю­ин, чувс­твуя, как нэ­кома­та дро­жит всем тель­цем каж­дый раз, ког­да над го­ловой про­каты­вал­ся гром. — Это все­го лишь гро­за. Не бой­ся так.

— Это Не­бес­ные дра­коны сра­жа­ют­ся, — отоз­вался нэ­кома­та, при­жима­ясь креп­че. — Они жи­вут да­леко-да­леко на треть­ем не­бе, но ког­да они на­чина­ют бо­роть­ся, слыш­но да­же на зем­ле. Ма­ма го­вори­ла, что… ой…

Сно­ва заг­ре­мело и заг­ро­хота­ло так, что да­же дом зад­ро­жал. Ки­рю­ин ук­рыл Юта­ку ру­кой и лас­ко­во по­чесал шею.

Он сам в детс­тве то­же бо­ял­ся гро­зы. Всё ду­мал, что не­бо од­нажды рух­нет на зем­лю и раз­ру­шит всё так же, как Ки­рю­ин пос­то­ян­но ру­шил свои го­рода из ку­биков, ко­робок и книг. Он пом­нил, как за­чаро­ван­но смот­рел на чёр­ное-чёр­ное не­бо и прис­лу­шивал­ся к гро­му, ко­торый ле­ниво бор­мо­тал где-то вда­леке. По­том с рё­вом бе­жал к ма­тери и креп­ко об­ни­мал её, ре­шив, что ес­ли не­бо и бу­дет па­дать, то пусть рас­плю­щива­ет их обо­их. Мать ка­чала его на ко­ленях, гла­дила по во­лосам и рас­ска­зыва­ла ста­рые сказ­ки, а за ок­ном дождь лил сте­ной, и по­минут­но свер­ка­ли мол­нии.

Ки­рю­ин гла­дил дро­жаще­го Юта­ку, ко­торый жал­ся всё бли­же и креп­че с каж­дым уда­ром гро­ма. Ли­вень шу­мел так, буд­то це­лый оке­ан вы­шел из бе­регов и те­перь плес­кался вок­руг до­ма, а дом, как спи­чеч­ный ко­робок, те­перь бол­та­ет­ся на чёр­ных вол­нах. И они плы­вут, не­из­вес­тно ку­да, хо­тя мо­жет быть, уже и плыть не­куда. Не ос­та­лось ни­чего, ни То­кио, ни Япо­нии во­об­ще, один лишь толь­ко бес­ко­неч­ный оке­ан и дом-ко­роб­ка, чу­дом уце­лев­ший.

— Дав­ным-дав­но жил-был ма­лень­кий ко­тёнок. У не­го бы­ла ры­жая, как огонь, шёрс­тка, и храб­рое сер­дце, — на­чал Ки­рю­ин нег­ромко, не пе­рес­та­вая пог­ла­живать и по­чёсы­вать Юта­ку. — Этот ко­тёнок очень хо­тел стать боль­шим нэ­кома­та, но не знал, как это сде­лать. Од­нажды он повс­тре­чал ста­рую кош­ку, та­кую ста­рую, что шерсть у неё бы­ла бе­лее сне­га, а гла­за по­ходи­ли на две пе­рез­ре­лых виш­ни. Ста­рая кош­ка ска­зала, что ко­тён­ку на­до най­ти вол­шебную тра­ву, что­бы стать нэ­кома­та, и ука­зала, где эта тра­ва рас­тёт. Но пре­дуп­ре­дила, что по пу­ти ко­тён­ка бу­дет под­жи­дать мно­жес­тво труд­ностей, и ес­ли он дос­той­но с ни­ми спра­вит­ся, то прев­ра­тит­ся в са­мого силь­но­го и кра­сиво­го нэ­кома­та, и от не­го пой­дёт це­лый род. И тог­да ко­тёнок по­обе­щал, что обя­затель­но до­будет вол­шебную тра­ву, и от­пра­вил­ся в путь.

Юта­ка пе­рес­тал дро­жать и на­вос­трил уши. Ки­рю­ин не был уве­рен, что ему в са­мом де­ле ин­те­рес­на сказ­ка — воз­можно, нэ­кома­та прос­то хо­тел слу­шать что-то, лишь бы не ужа­са­ющий гро­хот гро­ма и шум лив­ня. Ки­рю­ин про­дол­жал.

Ко­тёнок в его сказ­ке от­важно встре­чал­ся ли­цом к ли­цу с мно­жес­твом опас­ностей. Он по­бедил ги­гант­скую ядо­витую коб­ру, ко­торая хо­тела сож­рать ед­ва вы­лупив­шихся птен­цов. Он выз­во­лил из кап­ка­на Лун­но­го зай­ца, ко­торый спус­тился на зем­лю за ка­пус­той, и за­яц в бла­годар­ность по­обе­щал, что лу­на всег­да бу­дет ос­ве­щать ко­тён­ку путь. По­том ко­тён­ка, вы­бив­ше­гося из сил, го­лод­но­го и уми­ра­юще­го от жаж­ды, на­шёл прек­расный мо­нах-жу­равль. Он вы­ходил ко­тён­ка и дал ему лод­ку, что­бы пе­реб­рать­ся че­рез оке­ан, к ос­тро­ву, где рос­ла вол­шебная тра­ва. Пос­ле то­го, как ко­тёнок стал нэ­кома­та, он при­нёс мо­наху-жу­рав­лю де­сять кор­зин с прек­расны­ми фрук­та­ми и ле­карс­твен­ны­ми тра­вами, ко­торые в изо­билии рос­ли на ос­тро­ве.

— …И, как пред­ска­зыва­ла ста­рая кош­ка, от это­го от­важно­го нэ­кома­та бе­рут своё на­чало все пле­мена на япон­ских зем­лях, — за­кон­чил Ки­рю­ин. Юта­ка мер­но ды­шал у не­го под ру­кой и, су­дя по все­му, мир­но спал, уба­юкан­ный нег­ромким го­лосом, вол­шебной ис­то­ри­ей и зву­ками дож­дя.

— Хо­чу к ма­ме, — мя­ук­нул вдруг Юта­ка сквозь сон и свер­нулся клу­боч­ком ещё плот­нее, пря­ча ро­зовый нос в пу­шис­том ме­хе. Он ед­ва слыш­но за­сопел, но да­же это­го бы­ло дос­та­точ­но, что­бы у Ки­рю­ина ёк­ну­ло сер­дце. Юта­ка ка­зал­ся взрос­лым, осо­бен­но в сво­ей че­лове­чес­кой фор­ме, но что это всё в срав­не­нии с тем, сколь­ко жи­вут поч­ти бес­смертные нэ­кома­та. Юта­ка по мер­кам сво­их соб­рать­ев был ещё су­щим ре­бён­ком, ко­торый да­же на охо­ту ещё в оди­ноч­ку ни ра­зу не хо­дил, толь­ко с груп­пой опыт­ных охот­ни­ков. Мож­но ли во­об­ще ви­нить его в ос­трой, бо­лез­ненной тос­ке по ма­тери, ес­ли он ещё сов­сем не­дав­но спал у неё под бо­ком и мял ла­пами круг­лый жи­вот, на­де­ясь вы­жать из сос­цов хоть нем­но­го мо­лока.

Ки­рю­ин об­нял Юта­ку обе­ими ру­ками и лас­ко­во по­дул на шею, зас­тавляя бе­лый мех то­пор­щить­ся.

— Не бой­ся. Ни­чего не бой­ся, — шеп­нул он так ти­хо, что ед­ва ус­лы­шал са­мого се­бя. Юта­ка сквозь сон ше­вель­нул уша­ми и нем­но­го раз­вернул плот­ный клу­бок, поз­во­ляя ру­ке Ки­рю­ина сколь­знуть на ме­ховой жи­вот. Де­мон де­моном, но нель­зя же ос­тавлять ре­бён­ка без уте­шения, ког­да оно так не­об­хо­димо.

— Да бу­дет те­бе из­вес­тно, я ни­чего не бо­юсь! — за­явил Юта­ка ут­ром, ког­да об­на­ружил се­бя у Ки­рю­ина под оде­ялом. Он си­дел и сос­ре­дото­чен­но при­лизы­вал взъ­еро­шен­ную шерсть с та­ким ви­дом, буд­то это не он ночью дро­жал, как оси­новый лист, пос­ле каж­до­го уда­ра гро­ма.

Ки­рю­ин хмык­нул.

— Зна­чит, лу­жа в гос­ти­ной по­яви­лась ночью са­ма со­бой? Или у ме­ня в квар­ти­ре жи­вёт ещё один нэ­кома­та, спо­соб­ный нап­ру­дить со стра­ха?

Ес­ли бы кош­ки уме­ли крас­неть, Ки­рю­ин уве­рен, Юта­ка по цве­ту сей­час на­поми­нал   
бы спе­лый по­мидор. Но нэ­кома­та крас­неть не умел. За­то умел с аб­со­лют­но не­воз­му­тимым ви­дом де­лать вид, что он тут ни при­чём.

— От­ку­да я знаю, кто в этой квар­ти­ре ещё жи­вёт? Мо­жет, это дза­сики-ва­раси, м? По­чему ес­ли лу­жа, то сра­зу я?! Я, меж­ду про­чим, прек­расно знаю, где от­хо­жее мес­то! И ни­чего не бо­юсь! — за­явил Юта­ка и пот­ру­сил прочь из спаль­ни, взды­бив раз­дво­ен­ный хвост, точ­но флаг.

Ки­рю­ин вздох­нул. От де­тей, осо­бен­но де­мони­чес­ких, слиш­ком мно­го проб­лем.


	9. ★☆ Глава, в которой Кенджи ведёт себя, как положено взрослому ☆★

— С под­рос­тка­ми чер­тов­ски слож­но, — Кен­джи вздох­нул и за­тушил си­гаре­ту о жес­тя­ное дно пе­пель­ни­цы. Ра­бочий день под­хо­дил к кон­цу, а ид­ти до­мой не бы­ло ни ма­лей­ше­го же­лания. Сто­ило толь­ко пред­ста­вить, что его сно­ва ждёт вы­маты­ва­ющее об­ще­ние с кап­ризным и сво­ен­равным юным прин­цем, ко­торый слов­но бы толь­ко и жаж­дал вы­мотать Кен­джи нер­вы.

Ки­рю­ин пох­ло­пал его по пле­чу.

— Дол­го ещё пле­мян­ни­ку у те­бя жить?

— Не знаю. По­ка сес­тра не ре­шит свои проб­ле­мы, — сов­рал Кен­джи. Да­же луч­ше­му дру­гу не рас­ска­жешь, что ни­како­го пле­мян­ни­ка на са­мом де­ле нет, а есть жи­вой дра­кон, ко­торый ве­дёт се­бя, как са­мый нас­то­ящий вред­ный маль­чиш­ка. А по­сове­товать­ся мож­но, бла­го к са­мому Ки­рю­ину при­ехал са­мый нас­то­ящий пле­мян­ник. По­рази­тель­ное сов­па­дение. Ес­ли бы толь­ко Джун был че­лове­ком, Кен­джи с удо­воль­стви­ем поз­на­комил бы маль­чи­шек друг с дру­гом, уж они бы при­дума­ли, как раз­влечь­ся. Ки­рю­ин то­же не пред­ла­гал встре­тить­ся семь­ями.

— Юта­ка-кун не очень лю­бит об­щать­ся, — ска­зал Ки­рю­ин од­нажды, слов­но из­ви­ня­ясь за сво­его пле­мян­ни­ка-хик­ки­комо­ри. Кен­джи мах­нул ру­кой.

— Джун-кун то­же не лю­битель. Це­лыми дня­ми си­дит и в те­леви­зор пя­лит­ся, за уши не от­та­щишь.

Но всё рав­но вре­мя от вре­мени те­ма пле­мян­ни­ков всплы­вала. Кен­джи жа­ловал­ся на не­уп­равля­емость Джу­на, а Ки­рю­ин да­вал ему па­роч­ку со­ветов, как прис­тру­нить наг­ле­ца. Со­веты, прав­да, бы­ли неп­ри­мени­мы к юно­му прин­цу, ко­торый, не мор­гнув гла­зом, мог прев­ра­тить Кен­джи в ку­чу пеп­ла, но прос­то раз­го­воры и об­сужде­ние маль­чи­шек по­ряд­ком улуч­ша­ли нас­тро­ение. На нес­коль­ко ми­нут мож­но бы­ло во­об­ра­зить, что Джун дей­стви­тель­но все­го лишь труд­ный под­росток.

 

На са­мом де­ле, с Джу­ном бы­ло труд­но не всег­да. Он всё ча­ще вёл се­бя ти­ше и спо­кой­нее, мень­ше за­дирал нос и ко­ман­до­вал и боль­ше прис­лу­шивал­ся к то­му, что го­ворил Кен­джи.

Он ока­зал­ся чрез­вы­чай­но лю­бопыт­ным, но поч­ти ни­ког­да ни о чём не спра­шивал, стес­ня­ясь сво­его нез­на­ния. Он мог раз­гля­дывать обык­но­вен­ный тос­тер и тро­гать его паль­цем, но не ре­шить­ся спро­сить, что это. Кен­джи пот­ре­бова­лось нем­но­го вре­мени, что­бы на­учить­ся рас­позна­вать это лю­бопытс­тво и от­ли­чать его от за­дум­чи­вос­ти.

По не­объ­яс­ни­мым при­чинам Джун пред­по­читал хо­дить в че­лове­чес­кой фор­ме. Кен­джи был не про­тив — с маль­чи­ком ему бы­ло го­раз­до про­ще вес­ти ди­алог, не­жели с го­воря­щим дра­коном. Сам Джун прев­ра­щал­ся об­ратно в дра­кона толь­ко под ве­чер, ког­да со­бирал­ся спать, и сво­рачи­вал­ся че­шуй­ча­тым клуб­ком в гнез­де из оде­ял, ко­торые сам ста­щил в ку­чу на ниж­нюю пол­ку шка­фа в спаль­не. Спать в оди­ноч­ку в гос­ти­ной ему пе­рес­та­ло нра­вить­ся. Кен­джи те­шил се­бя на­деж­дой, что так юный принц прос­то хо­чет дер­жать­ся бли­же к не­му.  
Днём принц ухо­дил гу­лять по го­роду. Раз­го­вор о день­гах по­шёл на поль­зу — боль­ше Джун ни­чего не пы­тал­ся ук­расть. Од­на­ко в ка­кой-то мо­мент воз­никла проб­ле­ма ку­да серь­ёз­нее во­ровс­тва.

Тот ве­чер ни­чего не пред­ве­щал. Кен­джи бро­дил по ин­терне­ту, кра­ем гла­за пог­ля­дывая но­вос­ти в те­леви­зоре, а Джун во­зил­ся на по­лу, ув­ле­чён­ный но­вой иг­рой.  
Кто бы мог по­думать, что юно­го прин­ца за­ин­те­ресу­ют обык­но­вен­ные дет­ские ку­бики. Кен­джи на­шёл их, раз­би­рая шкаф — це­лая ко­роб­ка де­ревян­ных ку­биков со зна­ками хи­рага­ны на каж­дой сто­роне. Он от­ло­жил их в сто­рону, ре­шив чуть поз­же от­нести со­седям сни­зу, у ко­торых под­раста­ла дочь, а лю­бопыт­ный Джун под­тя­нул ко­роб­ку бли­же к се­бе и с гро­хотом вы­валил все ку­бики на пол.

— Джун-кун, ты уже взрос­лый для это­го, — Кен­джи улыб­нулся, но в сле­ду­ющий мо­мент осёк­ся, уло­вив не­реши­тель­но при­кос­но­вение к глад­кой сто­роне ку­бика. Джун выг­ля­дел рас­те­рян­ным. — Ты не зна­ешь, что это?

Джун не от­ве­тил, но бе­лос­нежная ко­жа на ще­ках за­мет­но по­розо­вела.

Приш­лось са­дить­ся ря­дом и по­казы­вать, что мож­но пос­тро­ить из ку­биков. Прос­тей­шую баш­ню, нап­ри­мер. Они по оче­реди ста­вили ку­бики друг на дру­га, по­ка в ка­кой-то мо­мент баш­ня не рух­ну­ла к не­под­дель­но­му вос­торгу Джу­на. По­том был за­мок с кры­шей из книг, а в зам­ке по­сели­лась ре­зино­вая уточ­ка, дав­но по­теряв­шая свою свис­телку, а плю­шевый мед­ве­жонок с раз­ноцвет­ны­ми гла­зами-пу­гови­цами по­пытал­ся за­мок раз­ру­шить. Впер­вые за дол­гое вре­мя Кен­джи ви­дел, ка­ким вос­торгом го­рели обыч­но ле­дяные гла­за юно­го прин­ца, с ка­ким ин­те­ресом он пол­за­ет по по­лу, со­бирая ку­бики, и с ка­ким сос­ре­дото­чен­ным ви­дом наб­лю­да­ет за сказ­кой, ко­торую Кен­джи при­думы­вал на хо­ду.

Ко­неч­но, те­перь от­дать ку­бики бы­ло не­воз­можно. Джун мог ве­чера­ми нап­ро­лёт си­деть и с сос­ре­дото­чен­ным ви­дом стро­ить пи­рами­ды и баш­ни, а по­том, бор­мо­ча что-то се­бе под нос, ра­зыг­ры­вать ис­то­рии. Наб­лю­дая за ним, Кен­джи не раз за­думы­вал­ся: во что же юный принц иг­рал, ког­да был сов­сем ре­бён­ком? По­чему обык­но­вен­ные ку­бики ув­лекли его го­раз­до силь­нее, чем те­леви­зор с муль­тфиль­ма­ми? Муль­тфиль­мы Джун, ко­неч­но, то­же по­любил, но стро­ить баш­ни ему по­чему-то бы­ло ин­те­рес­нее

От­влёк­шись от статьи в ин­терне­те про три­над­цать спо­собов на­вес­ти в жиз­ни по­рядок, Кен­джи лю­бовал­ся, как Джун гро­моз­дит ку­бики друг на дру­га, то и де­ло встря­хивая го­ловой, от­че­го си­ние ко­сич­ки уп­ру­го под­пры­гива­ли. А вмес­те с ни­ми па­дало ку­да-то в жи­вот и сер­дце оча­рован­но­го Кен­джи.

— …про­дол­жа­ют­ся по­ис­ки «Сап­фи­рово­го во­ра», — за­гово­рил ве­дущий но­вос­тей, ус­тавший муж­чи­на в оч­ках. — Се­год­ня его целью стал ма­газин в Ике­буку­ро, где вор наб­рал сла­дос­тей и ос­та­вил на пол­ке две сап­фи­ровых плас­ти­ны…

Кен­джи ощу­тил, как пе­ресох­ло в гор­ле. Джун, од­на­ко, да­же го­ловы не под­нял, слов­но бы ни­чего не про­изош­ло.

— Это ведь про те­бя ска­зали в но­вос­тях? — спро­сил Кен­джи и уба­вил звук. — Что за сап­фи­ровые плас­ти­ны?

— Моя ста­рая че­шуя, — отоз­вался Джун, ни­чуть не сму­щён­ный воп­ро­сами. — Ты ведь ска­зал, что за еду на­до пла­тить. Я и зап­ла­тил.

— Сап­фи­ром?! — Кен­джи под­ско­чил. — Джун-кун… Ва­ше вы­сочес­тво, вы ведь не по­нима­ете, что нат­во­рили, прав­да?

Джун под­нял на не­го взгляд. Си­ние гла­за све­тились не­доволь­ством.

— И что же я нат­во­рил, че­ловек? — он вздёр­нул под­бо­родок. — Сап­фир же це­нен для лю­дей, не так ли? Лю­ди уби­вали мо­их соб­рать­ев ра­ди дра­гоцен­ной шку­ры. Лю­ди уби­вали друг дру­га, ког­да бо­ролись за зо­лотые руд­ни­ки. Так что же не так?!

По си­ним ко­сам за­ис­кри­лась ма­гия. Кен­джи вык­лю­чил те­леви­зор и по­манил прин­ца поб­ли­же к се­бе.

— Вы всё пра­виль­но го­вори­те, ва­ше вы­сочес­тво, — ска­зал он, ког­да Джун пе­реб­рался на ди­ван. — Од­на­ко вы выз­ва­ли боль­шой пе­репо­лох. Сап­фир дей­стви­тель­но дра­гоцен­ность, но чем его мень­ше, тем боль­ше ин­те­рес к не­му. Лю­ди го­рят же­лани­ем уз­нать, кто же этот за­гадоч­ный «сап­фи­ровый вор». Вы раз­бра­сыва­етесь че­шуй­ка­ми, по­тому что не по­нима­ете их цен­ность. Но лю­ди жад­ные. Лю­ди хо­тят най­ти, кто же вла­делец сап­фи­ровых гор.

— Это часть мо­его те­ла, — Джун нах­му­рил­ся. — Они най­дут толь­ко ме­ня.

— И вы за­кон­чи­те так­же, как ва­ши соб­ратья, на ко­торых ве­лась охо­та, — Кен­джи пог­ла­дил прин­ца по пле­чу, ук­ры­тому шёл­ко­вым ки­моно. — По­жалуй­ста, не раз­бра­сывай­тесь ва­шими че­шуй­ка­ми. Я мо­гу ос­тавлять вам день­ги, что­бы вы по­купа­ли се­бе сла­дос­ти на про­гул­ках. Не прив­ле­кай­те боль­ше к се­бе вни­мания. Это очень опас­но. Я за вас вол­ну­юсь.

Джун дёр­нул пле­чом и отс­тра­нил­ся.

— Я не нас­толь­ко слаб, как ты счи­та­ешь, че­ловек, — про­шипел он и су­зил гла­за. — Лю­ди за­хотят ме­ня убить, го­воришь? Ты прав­да ду­ма­ешь, что у них это по­лучит­ся?

— Да, по­лучит­ся, — Кен­джи не улы­бал­ся. — Ес­ли бы я не знал, на что спо­соб­ны лю­ди, я бы те­бя не пре­дуп­реждал, Джун-кун. Но я знаю. По­это­му ещё раз про­шу: не будь нас­толь­ко лег­ко­мыс­ленным.

Си­ние ко­сич­ки зат­ре­щали ещё силь­нее, вот-вот го­товые вспых­нуть ки­пев­шей в жи­лах прин­ца ма­ги­ей. Кен­джи гла­зом мор­гнуть не ус­пел, как ма­гичес­кая вол­на сбро­сила его с ди­вана и при­жала к по­лу.

— Знай своё мес­то! — заг­ро­хотал го­лос юно­го прин­ца. — Не те­бе, че­ловек, учить ме­ня, нас­ледни­ка Сап­фи­ровой ко­роны! Я в сос­то­янии за­щитить се­бя са­мос­то­ятель­но. За­пом­ни это и пе­рес­тань лезть, ку­да не про­сят!

Вол­на схлы­нула. Кен­джи не без тру­да под­нялся на но­ги. В го­лове по­ряд­ком гу­дело от не­ожи­дан­но­го уда­ра. Принц сто­ял сов­сем ря­дом, ли­цо у не­го бы­ло ис­ка­жено яростью. Си­ние ко­сы вста­ли ды­бом, как ка­пюшон коб­ры, и тре­щали от не­кон­тро­лиру­емой ма­гии. Но что-то в нём бы­ло не так. Слиш­ком уж силь­но вспых­нул гнев из-за пус­тя­ка.

Кен­джи вздох­нул. По­чему всё-та­ки с под­рос­тка­ми так слож­но?!

— Что ты де­ла­ешь?! От­пусти ме­ня! Я не раз­ре­шал к се­бе при­касать­ся! — за­вере­щал Джун, ког­да Кен­джи креп­ко об­нял его, и по­пытал­ся выр­вать­ся, но быс­тро сдал­ся.

— Всё. Пе­рес­тань. Не бой­ся. Те­бя ник­то не оби­дит. Ник­то не сни­мет с те­бя шку­ру, я не поз­во­лю. Я, ко­неч­но, не твоя мать, но обе­щаю те­бя за­щитить.

При­тих­ший принц вни­матель­но слу­шал, ка­кие глу­пос­ти Кен­джи бор­мо­тал ему на ухо. Кен­джи не был уве­рен, что взрос­лые уте­ша­ют на­пуган­ных де­тей имен­но так, но на Джу­на, вро­де бы, по­дей­ство­вало. По край­ней ме­ре, ма­гия пе­рес­та­ла ки­петь и тре­щать в си­них ко­сич­ках.

На­конец, Джун про­шеп­тал:

— От­пусти.

А по­том, ед­ва слыш­но:

— Спа­сибо.

Кен­джи лас­ко­во улыб­нулся.

— Да­вай попь­ём чаю? Я сей­час схо­жу за чем-ни­будь вкус­ным в ком­би­ни. Хо­чешь клуб­ничное пи­рож­ное?

Принц вер­нулся к сво­им ку­бикам, пы­та­ясь всем ви­дом вы­ражать без­разли­чие к то­му, что про­изош­ло толь­ко что. Пе­рек­ла­дыва­ние ку­биков с мес­та на мес­та его оп­ре­делён­но ус­по­ка­ива­ло. Он ни­чего не ска­зал, но Кен­джи и так по­нял: ка­кой же ду­рак от­ка­жет­ся от пи­рож­ных с клуб­ни­кой и взби­тым кре­мом? Вот и принц то­же был да­леко не ду­рак.

 

Кен­джи был ге­ем. Он при­нял это как дан­ность, ког­да осоз­нал свою ори­ен­та­цию. По­чему-то при­нять се­бя ока­залось так лег­ко, буд­то он все­го лишь об­рился на­лысо. Внеш­не он, тог­да ещё школь­ник, не из­ме­нил­ся. Всё так­же гу­лял с друзь­ями, иг­рал в бей­сбол, спал на уро­ках, го­товил­ся но­чами к тес­там. Па­ру раз да­же хо­дил на сви­дания с дев­чонка­ми, что­бы по­нять, что они его не тро­га­ют. Мысль «я неп­ра­виль­ный, но в этом нет ни­чего страш­но­го» по­мога­ла ос­та­вать­ся рав­но­душ­ным.

По­том в жиз­ни по­яви­лись пер­вые лю­бов­ни­ки — Кен­джи зна­комил­ся с пар­ня­ми в спе­ци­аль­ных ба­рах. Раз за ра­зом ему го­вори­ли: «Да ну, по те­бе и не ска­жешь!» — как буд­то у не­го на лбу дол­жно бы­ло быть на­писа­но, ка­кой он.

С пар­ня­ми по­чему-то не скла­дыва­лось. Ме­сяц-два, мак­си­мум — пол­го­да, и всё — при­ходи­лось рас­ста­вать­ся, ча­ще все­го без со­жале­ний с обо­их сто­рон, но иног­да боль­но бы­ло так, что сер­дце раз­ры­вало. Пос­ле од­но­го из та­ких рас­ста­ваний Кен­джи и рас­крыл­ся Ки­рю­ину. По­жалуй, Ки­рю­ин был единс­твен­ным, кто во­об­ще знал о Кен­джи го­раз­до боль­ше ко­го бы то ни бы­ло.

Ки­рю­ин не по­рицал. Ему, в сущ­ности, во­об­ще бы­ло нап­ле­вать, с кем Кен­джи спит. А Кен­джи, пе­режив двух­ме­сяч­ную влюб­лённость в луч­ше­го дру­га, убе­дил­ся, что бли­же Ки­рю­ина у не­го ни­кого нет и ни­ког­да не бы­ло. Ро­дите­ли — и те не всег­да зна­ли то, что Кен­джи рас­ска­зывал, пь­яный в соп­ли, си­дя в три ча­са но­чи в ком­на­те Ки­рю­ина.

До­верять дру­гим муж­чи­нам бы­ло слож­но. На­вер­ное имен­но по­это­му Кен­джи до сих пор был один. Ин­триж­ки на ночь не счи­тались, пос­ле них и Кен­джи, и его пар­тнёр нав­сегда за­быва­ли друг о дру­ге. Од­на­ко в пос­леднее вре­мя не бы­ло да­же этих пе­репи­хонов. Кен­джи всё опос­ты­лело. Хо­телось уже прос­то най­ти пар­тнё­ра, с ко­торым мож­но про­жить до кон­ца жиз­ни. От оди­ночес­тва уже бы­ло впо­ру на лу­ну выть.

Джун сва­лил­ся ему на го­лову не в са­мое удач­ное вре­мя. Вер­нее, в са­мом Джу­не не бы­ло ни­чего та­кого, по­ка он рас­ха­живал в сво­ей дра­конь­ей фор­ме — Кен­джи вос­при­нимал его, как не­обыч­но­го пи­том­ца. Но ког­да Джун прев­ра­щал­ся в че­лове­ка, при­ходи­лось ту­го.

«Он ре­бёнок. Он да­же по мер­кам дра­конов ещё сов­сем ди­тя», — раз за ра­зом на­поми­нал се­бе Кен­джи, но по­том Джун по­тяги­вал­ся, об­на­жая бе­лос­нежную шею, или за­кусы­вал в нап­ря­жении ниж­нюю гу­бу, или улы­бал­ся сво­им мыс­лям — и тог­да Кен­джи при­ходи­лось при­зывать на по­мощь всё своё са­мо­об­ла­дание.

Джун был кра­сив и со­вер­ше­нен. А у Кен­джи слиш­ком дав­но не бы­ло сек­са. На­ходить­ся ря­дом с юным прин­цем, ко­торый как буд­то спе­ци­аль­но прис­пускал ки­моно с плеч, по­казы­вая выс­ту­па­ющие клю­чицы, ста­нови­лось из ра­за в раз всё слож­нее. Но Кен­джи всё дер­жался. Он всё-та­ки не ди­кое по­хот­ли­вое жи­вот­ное, ко­торое не мо­жет прис­тру­нить свои ин­стинкты. И уж тем бо­лее он не бу­дет про­тив во­ли при­нуж­дать к сек­су юно­шу, за ко­торо­го не­сёт от­ветс­твен­ность. И де­ло не в том, что юно­ша — дра­кон, спо­соб­ный дви­жени­ем ког­тя прев­ра­тить Кен­джи в са­лат. Прос­то — не по-муж­ски это.

Но од­нажды он ед­ва не сор­вался. Прос­то Джун ока­зал­ся че­рес­чур близ­ко, а Кен­джи — че­рес­чур оча­рован­ным им.

Всё бы­ло нор­маль­но в тот ве­чер, ког­да Кен­джи вер­нулся до­мой с ра­боты. Он чер­тов­ски ус­тал, пре­зидент поп­ро­сил его пе­рес­мотреть от­чё­ты за пос­ледние нес­коль­ко лет и соб­рать по ним ста­тис­ти­ку. Не са­мое слож­ное за­дание, но оно тре­бова­ло очень дол­го и нап­ря­жён­но све­рять дан­ные. Кен­джи так вы­мотал­ся, что хо­тел прос­то бух­нуть­ся но­сом в по­душ­ку и ус­нуть до зав­траш­не­го ут­ра.

Джун — по­чему-то в че­лове­чес­кой фор­ме — уже спал, рас­тя­нув­шись в ок­ру­жении ку­биков и плю­шевых иг­ру­шек. Кен­джи по­качал го­ловой. Прос­ту­дит­ся же. Приш­лось под­ни­мать юно­шу на ру­ки, что­бы пе­ренес­ти на ди­ван. Джун сквозь сон за­ур­чал и об­хва­тил Кен­джи ру­ками за шею. Сер­дце не­мед­ленно рух­ну­ло ку­да-то вниз.

— Эй, ну, от­пусти, — шеп­нул Кен­джи и по­пытал­ся от­це­пить ру­ки от се­бя, но принц дер­жался креп­ко. — Ва­ше вы­сочес­тво, я не мо­гу про­вес­ти всю ночь с ва­ми.

Джун от­крыл гла­за. Впер­вые Кен­джи ви­дел его так близ­ко. Ока­залось, что гла­за в тем­но­те све­тились, и от это­го ли­цо юно­го прин­ца ка­залось ещё бо­лее не­ре­аль­ным, чем обыч­но.

Кен­джи ре­шитель­но отс­тра­нил Джу­на, ко­торый вни­матель­но раз­гля­дывал его и при­нюхи­вал­ся. Не мо­жет же быть та­кое, что он учу­ял за­пах теч­ки? Вряд ли че­лове­чес­кий муж­чи­на пах­нет, как дра­кони­ха.

Си­ние гла­за по­тем­не­ли до глу­боко­го фи­оле­тово­го цве­та. Джун вдруг из­вернул­ся, пой­мал Кен­джи за ру­ки и ут­кнул­ся в них ли­цом. Си­ние ко­сы мел­ко за­ис­кри­лись.

— Да что с то­бой?! — Кен­джи по­пытал­ся ос­во­бодить ру­ки. — Пе­рес­тань, Джун!

Принц пос­лушно отод­ви­нул­ся и нах­му­рил­ся. Гу­бы у не­го бы­ли сжа­ты в тон­кую по­лос­ку. Ки­моно спол­зло с од­но­го пле­ча, об­на­жив мо­лоч­но-бе­лую ко­жу, ко­торая слов­но бы све­тилась в тем­но­те. Кен­джи мыс­ленно сос­чи­тал до пя­ти и поп­ра­вил ки­моно.

С Джу­ном что-то бы­ло не так. Он нас­то­рожен­но ню­хал воз­дух, точ­но сле­пой ко­тёнок, и ко­сы всё ис­кри­ли. Кен­джи не по­нимал, встре­вожен ли юный принц или воз­буждён, но од­но по­нимал яс­но — та­кой Джун сно­сит ему кры­шу го­раз­до силь­нее, чем преж­де.

— Всё хо­рошо? — Кен­джи пог­ла­дил его по го­лове. — Те­бя что-то на­пуга­ло?

Джун по­качал го­ловой и сно­ва взял Кен­джи за ру­ки.

— Он здесь… я чую его…

— Кто? — не по­нял Кен­джи и в сле­ду­ющую се­кун­ду по­пытал­ся отод­ви­нуть­ся. — Что ты де­ла­ешь?!

Принц при­нял­ся те­реть­ся ли­цом о его ла­дони. Кен­джи ощу­щал при­кос­но­вения мяг­ких губ и лёг­кое ды­хание, ще­котав­шее ко­жу. Он мог пол­ностью об­хва­тить ли­цо Джу­на сво­ими ла­доня­ми, и от по­нима­ния то­го, нас­коль­ко хруп­ким по срав­не­нию с ним был юный принц, бро­сало в жар.

Но ла­дони — это ещё пол­бе­ды. Тер­пе­ние лоп­ну­ло, ког­да Джун по­тянул­ся к шее и кос­нулся её но­сом. Это ста­ло пос­ледней кап­лей. Сно­ва сос­чи­тав до пя­ти и приз­вав се­бя к спо­кой­ствию, а но­ющий член — к по­ряд­ку, Кен­джи упёр­ся Джу­ну в пле­чи и удер­жал от оче­ред­но­го при­кос­но­вения.

— Пе­рес­тань. То, что ты де­ла­ешь, не­допус­ти­мо.

Джун ус­та­вил­ся на не­го круг­лы­ми гла­зами.

— Что я де­лаю? Я ос­тавляю на те­бе свой за­пах.

— Ты ка­са­ешь­ся дру­гого муж­чи­ны. У нас, сре­ди лю­дей, это счи­та­ет­ся неп­ри­лич­ным, — Кен­джи пе­ревёл ды­хание. — Ни­ког­да не при­касай­ся ко мне так, как сей­час. Ни к ко­му не при­касай­ся. Те­бя мо­гут неп­ра­виль­но по­нять. Я не знаю, за­чем ты это де­ла­ешь, но преж­де все­го те­бе нуж­но бы­ло спро­сить раз­ре­шения. А те­перь ло­жись спать. Тво­его за­паха на мне бо­лее, чем дос­та­точ­но.

Кен­джи не был уве­рен, что Джун его по­нял. Он во­об­ще не был уве­рен, что всё это про­ис­хо­дило с ним на­яву. Он сто­ял под стру­ёй ле­дяно­го ду­ша и изо всех сил пы­тал­ся выб­ро­сить из го­ловы эти ощу­щения при­кос­но­вения к прин­цу, к его бар­ха­тис­той ко­же и мяг­ким во­лосам. Но вмес­то это­го толь­ко вспо­минал, всё яс­нее и чёт­че с каж­дым ра­зом, и от каж­до­го при­кос­но­вения к се­бе ста­нови­лось поч­ти боль­но.

Джун прос­то не по­нимал, что де­ла­ет. Лег­че от это­го не ста­нови­лось. Не ста­ло лег­че и пос­ле то­го, как Кен­джи, зах­ри­пев, кон­чил в ла­донь, прок­ли­ная се­бя за из­лишнюю чувс­тви­тель­ность. Ни­чего это­го бы не про­изош­ло, ес­ли бы толь­ко он был нор­маль­ным.


	10. ★☆ Глава, в которой всё переворачивается с ног на голову ☆★

Джун ис­чез.

Прос­нувшись по­ут­ру, Кен­джи от­че­го-то сра­зу по­нял, что он в квар­ти­ре один. Всё бы­ло по-преж­не­му: гнез­до из оде­ял на ниж­ней пол­ке шка­фа, пле­тёная кор­зинка с со­бачь­им пе­чень­ем, на­поло­вину пус­тая чаш­ка с во­дой, баш­ня из ку­биков ря­дом с ко­тацу, ском­канный плед в уг­лу гос­ти­ной. Толь­ко не бы­ло то­го, кто спал бы в гнез­де, ел бы пе­ченье, иг­рал бы с ку­бика­ми, ку­тал­ся бы в плед, дро­жа от хо­лода и ши­роко зе­вая.

Ещё ве­чером Кен­джи дер­жал Джу­на за ру­ки и из­ны­вал от то­го, как ще­мило неж­ностью сер­дце. И вот ут­ро — а юный принц рас­тво­рил­ся, точ­но его и не бы­ло ни­ког­да.

Он ведь не мог прос­то прис­нить­ся? Кен­джи ду­мал, по­ка ко­фема­шина го­тови­ла ут­ренний ко­фе. Нет, ве­ро­ят­но, он прос­то при­думал се­бе это­го дра­кона, хо­тя ес­ли бы он дей­стви­тель­но мог, то при­думал бы се­бе со­баку — с ней бы­ло бы го­раз­до мень­ше воз­ни. Эти но­чи, по­ка юный принц стра­дал от жа­ра и че­сот­ки, эти спо­кой­ные ве­чера с раз­го­вора­ми о важ­ных ве­щах и ут­ра, ко­торые обыч­но на­чина­лись с влас­тно­го: «Я го­лоден, че­ловек!»

Мо­жет быть, ду­мал Кен­джи, уби­рая ку­бики в ко­роб­ку, Джун прос­то от­пра­вил­ся гу­лять. Да, ночью. Ма­ло ли, что юно­му прин­цу взбре­ло в го­лову. Вер­нётся, ско­рее все­го, ве­чером. Кен­джи по­менял во­ду в чаш­ке и до­сыпал пе­ченья в кор­зинку. Обя­затель­но вер­нётся. Здесь Джу­на ждут.

Од­на­ко ве­чером он не вер­нулся. Не вер­нулся и на сле­ду­ющее ут­ро, и че­рез два дня, а Кен­джи всё про­дол­жал ме­нять во­ду в чаш­ке и дер­жать ок­но от­кры­тым, а што­ры — ши­роко раз­дви­нуты­ми в сто­роны, что­бы дра­кон не за­путал­ся в них сно­ва. От­че­го-то не по­луча­лось прос­то сми­рить­ся, что Джун, оп­ра­вив­шись пос­ле линь­ки и наб­равшись сил, от­пра­вил­ся в своё дол­гое пу­тешес­твие, как и обе­щал.

— На те­бе ли­ца нет? Что стряс­лось? — спро­сил его Ки­рю­ин на ра­боте. Кен­джи вя­ло по­махал ру­кой и ут­кнул­ся в от­чё­ты. Бес­ко­неч­ные ря­ды дан­ных, ко­торы­ми Кен­джи до это­го за­нимал­ся с удо­воль­стви­ем, в один миг опос­ты­лели. И са­ма ра­бота то­же. Этот бе­лый офис, чёр­ные кос­тю­мы, се­рые, ус­тавшие ли­ца кол­лег — всё вдруг пе­рес­та­ло иметь для Кен­джи хоть ка­кое-то зна­чение. Где-то там, в нед­рах ог­ромно­го То­кио, бро­дил в оди­ночес­тве принц Сей­рю­ацу, единс­твен­ный нас­ледник Сап­фи­ровой ко­роны, пос­ледний пред­ста­витель ро­да Сей­гё­курю. Сов­сем ещё юный, прак­ти­чес­ки ни­чего не зна­ющий о боль­шом ми­ре, об­ла­да­ющий ог­ромной си­лой, но всё-та­ки слиш­ком сла­бый, вряд ли спо­соб­ный про­тивос­то­ять лю­дям, ес­ли они ус­тро­ят охо­ту на его дра­гоцен­ную шку­ру.

Зли­ло и то, что по­делить­ся всем этим с Ки­рю­ином не бы­ло ни­какой воз­можнос­ти. Как же, по­верит его луч­ший друг в жи­вого дра­кона. В луч­шем слу­чае паль­цем у вис­ка пок­ру­тит, в худ­шем — сдаст в пси­хуш­ку. И бай­ка про пле­мян­ни­ка то­же не сра­бота­ет. С Ки­рю­ина ста­нет­ся по­тащить Кен­джи в по­лицию, что­бы на­писать за­яв­ле­ние на по­иск сбе­жав­ше­го под­рос­тка. Сам дя­дя, по­нима­ет, что мо­жет слу­чить­ся с ре­бён­ком. Вот толь­ко Джун — не че­лове­чес­кое ди­тя, и по­лиция ни­ког­да его не най­дёт, ес­ли он не за­хочет. От осоз­на­ния собс­твен­но­го бес­си­лия Кен­джи хан­дрил всё боль­ше.

Его пар­ши­вое сос­то­яние не скры­лось от пре­зиден­та. Он осо­бен­но теп­ло от­но­сил­ся к Кен­джи, ко­торый уже не один год ра­ботал на бла­го ком­па­нии «Ев­клид». Спра­вив­шись о здо­ровье Кен­джи, пре­зидент дал ему от­гул, что­бы от­дохнуть. Как буд­то всё де­ло в этом. Воз­ра­жать, впро­чем, бы­ло бес­по­лез­но. Соб­равшись, Кен­джи поп­лёлся до­мой, про­вожа­емый встре­вожен­ным взгля­дом Ки­рю­ина из-за стоп­ки па­пок с бу­мага­ми.

До­мой, прав­да, не хо­телось. Ку­пив в пе­ред­вижном ларь­ке тай­яки, Кен­джи сел на ска­мей­ку в пар­ке. Нас­ту­пала осень. Де­ревья пос­те­пен­но на­чина­ли ме­нять цвет. Но бы­ло теп­ло, а в плот­ном офис­ном пид­жа­ке да­же жар­ко. Кен­джи с нас­лажде­ни­ем стя­нул его и заж­му­рил­ся, чувс­твуя, как лёг­кий ве­тер треп­лет его ру­баш­ку.

Ми­мо прош­ли две школь­ни­цы, по­еда­ющие мо­роже­ное.

— Слы­шала? Вче­ра на Ике­буку­ро ви­дели дра­кона! Си­дел на кры­ше ка­феш­ки и ши­пел, ес­ли до не­го пы­тались доб­рать­ся, — ска­зала од­на, и её под­ру­га ах­ну­ла.

— Врёшь!

Кен­джи встре­пенул­ся и прис­лу­шал­ся.

— Мне Ки­рита­ни-кун рас­ска­зал из 2-В, — оби­делась пер­вая школь­ни­ца. — Уж он-то врать не бу­дет. И с ним друзья бы­ли, они да­же сфо­тог­ра­фиро­вали. Вот!

Она по­каза­ла под­ру­ге что-то на те­лефо­не. Де­вуш­ка при­жала ру­ку ко рту.

— Ка­кой ми­лый!

Преж­де, чем он по­нял, что во­об­ще тво­рит, Кен­джи бро­сил­ся к школь­ни­цам.

— По­кажи­те, по­жалуй­ста.

Де­вуш­ки за­виз­жа­ли и бро­сились на­утёк. Кра­ем гла­за Кен­джи ус­пел за­метить фо­тог­ра­фию: си­ний дра­кон, взды­бив гре­бень, ос­ка­лил­ся на сто­ящих вни­зу лю­дей. Сом­не­ний не ос­та­валось — это был Джун.

По край­ней ме­ре он ещё жив. Кен­джи с об­легче­ни­ем вы­дох­нул и рух­нул об­ратно на ска­мей­ку. Зря, прав­да, по­казал­ся лю­дям на гла­за в этой фор­ме. По­чему он не прев­ра­ща­ет­ся? Это ведь го­раз­до бе­зопас­нее! Мо­жет, у не­го нет сил? Или нет мес­та, где вос­ста­новить си­лы? По­чему он тог­да не воз­вра­ща­ет­ся к Кен­джи, в квар­ти­ру, где мо­жет пол­но­цен­но от­дохнуть? Он ведь ещё в То­кио, тог­да по­чему?..

«Воз­можно, он ищет сво­его вра­га, — ду­мал Кен­джи, по­ка бол­тался в по­ез­де. — Ес­ли Джун не убил его рань­ше, зна­чит, враг го­раз­до силь­нее. Его пле­мя сра­жалось с нэ­кома­та. Не­уже­ли его враг — кот-обо­ротень? Раз­ве они мо­гут быть силь­нее дра­конов? Впол­не ве­ро­ят­но, ес­ли это взрос­лый нэ­кома­та. Ко­ты-обо­рот­ни хит­рые, по­это­му это­му нэ­кома­та ни­чего не сто­ит до сих пор ус­пешно скры­вать­ся, так что Джун его не мо­жет най­ти. Джун смо­жет его по­бедить в этот раз? А ес­ли нет?..»

Кен­джи под­нял взгляд на собс­твен­ное от­ра­жение в стек­ле по­ез­да. Осоз­на­ние сва­лилось на не­го с оше­лом­ля­ющей яс­ностью.

Джун мо­жет про­иг­рать. Что бы он ни го­ворил, но нэ­кома­та вряд ли си­дел без де­ла все эти ме­сяцы, он то­же на­бирал­ся сил. И ес­ли в прош­лый раз Джун не смог по­бедить, то в этот раз его шан­сы то­же не­вели­ки.

Ес­ли Джун про­иг­ра­ет, род Сап­фи­ровых дра­конов за­кон­чится. Это Кен­джи по­нял. Ещё он по­нял, что боль­ше все­го бо­ит­ся, что Джун про­иг­ра­ет и прев­ра­тит­ся в го­ру.

«Дра­коны не уми­ра­ют, — ска­зал ему од­нажды юный принц, лё­жа на пле­чах, как при­чуд­ли­вый во­рот­ник. — На­ши те­ла прев­ра­ща­ют­ся в зем­лю и ка­мень, и мы ста­новим­ся го­рами и хол­ма­ми. Моя ма­ма те­перь то­же го­ра… Всё моё пле­мя ста­ло гор­ной гря­дой».

Кен­джи тог­да об­нял юно­го прин­ца, ко­торый, дро­жа от тос­ки по семье, заб­рался к не­му под пи­жам­ную ру­баш­ку и свер­нулся клуб­ком на гру­ди. Боль­ше они не го­вори­ли ни про семью Джу­на, ни про вой­ну, в ко­торой Сап­фи­ровые дра­коны про­иг­ра­ли.

Сей­час мож­но бы­ло толь­ко ждать, ког­да Джун най­дёт нэ­кома­ту. Их сра­жение на­вер­ня­ка бу­дет гром­ким и за­мет­ным. Тог­да Кен­джи смо­жет прий­ти на по­мощь. Он ре­шил: да­же ес­ли нэ­кома­та пор­вёт его в клочья, он за­щитит юно­го прин­ца. Как буд­то мож­но пос­ту­пить ина­че? Джун — все­го лишь ди­тя, и Кен­джи обе­щал ему, что обя­затель­но за­щитит. Воз­можно, его мать-дра­кони­ха хо­тела, что­бы её сын ока­зал­ся в бе­зопас­ности, пусть и под кры­лом ка­кого-то че­лове­ка.

 

Ки­рю­ин сов­сем при­вык, что нэ­кома­та встре­ча­ет его пос­ле ра­боты. Он не ус­пе­вал пе­рес­ту­пить по­рог, а Юта­ка уже клуб­ком вы­каты­вал­ся в ко­ридор, гром­ко мя­укая и раз­ма­хивая хвос­та­ми не ху­же лю­бой со­баки. Впер­вые Ки­рю­ина во­об­ще кто-то встре­чал. Впер­вые его кто-то был рад ви­деть.

— Что ты мне при­нёс? — мур­лы­кал се­год­ня Юта­ка, вер­тясь бе­лым вих­рем в но­гах. Ки­рю­ин ос­то­рож­но отод­ви­нул его в сто­рону.

— Хвост от­давлю.

Он толь­ко что был го­тов раз­ва­лить­ся от ус­та­лос­ти. Но сто­ило вой­ти в квар­ти­ру и уви­деть, с ка­кой ра­достью Юта­ка пры­га­ет ря­дом, как ус­та­лость отод­ви­нулась на вто­рой план.

— Дер­жи, — Ки­рю­ин дос­тал из па­кета с про­дук­та­ми тай­яки. — Это вкус­но. Те­бе дол­жно пон­ра­вить­ся.

Юта­ка мур­лыкнул и по­тянул­ся к его ру­кам, на­мере­ва­ясь взять уго­щение. Но вдруг его нос дёр­нулся, и нэ­кома­та в ди­ком прыж­ке от­ско­чил на­зад. Жёл­тые гла­за вспых­ну­ли па­никой.

— Он здесь… он на­шёл ме­ня…

— Что?.. — Ки­рю­ин рас­те­рял­ся. Нэ­кома­та взвыл и за­метал­ся по ком­на­те, слов­но бы за ним кто-то гнал­ся и пы­тал­ся заг­рызть.

— Он здесь! Я чую его! Дра­кон на­шёл ме­ня. Дра­кон ско­ро при­дёт за мной!

Под мощ­ны­ми ла­пами па­дало всё. Ко­тацу пе­ревер­нулся, ког­да нэ­кома­та от­тол­кнул­ся от не­го и по­пытал­ся зап­рыгнуть на шкаф. Сос­коль­знул и по­пытал­ся за­цепить­ся на пол­ки — с них ми­гом гра­дом по­сыпа­лись кни­ги, фо­торам­ки и ста­ту­эт­ки. Нэ­кома­та за­путал­ся в што­ре и с пе­репу­гу рва­нул впе­рёд с та­кой си­лой, что кар­низ отор­вался, точ­но ви­сел на клею. Ки­рю­ин вжал­ся в сте­ну, не по­нимая, как пой­мать и ус­по­ко­ить пе­репу­ган­но­го до смер­ти нэ­кома­ту.

На­конец, нэ­кома­та, вы­бив­шись из сил, за­мотан­ный в жёл­тую што­ру, за­бил­ся в угол меж­ду шка­фом и сте­ной. Ки­рю­ин слы­шал, как тя­жело и шум­но ды­шит Юта­ка, ед­ва не по­виз­ги­вая от не­пере­дава­емо­го ужа­са, раз­ры­вав­ше­го ко­шачью грудь.

— Эй, что та­кое? Кто те­бя на­шёл? Че­го ты, ну? — Ки­рю­ин при­сел пе­ред ним на кор­точки и пог­ла­дил Юта­ку по го­лове, к ко­торой плот­но бы­ли при­жаты по­лук­руглые уши. — Иди ко мне… ну, да­вай, ти­ше…

Он взял нэ­кома­ту на ру­ки. Юта­ка за­воро­чал­ся в пле­ну што­ры и зас­ку­лил.

— Ты пах­нешь им… ты нас­квозь про­пах дра­коном…

— Те­бя пу­га­ет этот за­пах? — уточ­нил Ки­рю­ин и пос­ле ут­верди­тель­но­го «мря» уло­жил нэ­кома­ту на ди­ван. — Сей­час пе­ре­оде­нусь. По­дож­ди нем­но­го. И не раз­но­си боль­ше ни­чего.

Юта­ка не от­ве­тил, толь­ко за­копал­ся глуб­же в што­ру.

Ког­да Ки­рю­ин вер­нулся к не­му спус­тя чет­верть ча­са, пос­ле ду­ша, пе­ре­одев­шись в до­маш­нюю пи­жаму. Юта­ка, ка­жет­ся, да­же не ше­лох­нулся. Толь­ко сла­бо мя­ук­нул, ког­да Ки­рю­ин тро­нул его, и по­пытал­ся вы­путать­ся из што­ры.

— Хо­чешь есть? — Ки­рю­ин при­нял­ся раз­ма­тывать его. — Я ку­пил нем­но­го мя­са, ду­маю, те­бе пон­ра­вит­ся. Ба­буля на­учи­ла ме­ня де­лать тон­ка­цу, а они у неё та­кие по­луча­ют­ся, что язык прог­ло­тить мож­но. У ме­ня, ко­неч­но, не так, но то­же… Да что та­кое, Юта­ка?

Нэ­кома­та по­лез к не­му на ру­ки, дро­жа всем те­лом и под­жав раз­дво­ен­ный хвост под жи­вот.

— Дра­кон… дра­кон на­шёл ме­ня… он не прос­то так ос­та­вил на те­бе свой за­пах… это пре­дуп­режде­ние… он ищет ме­ня… он най­дёт… он по­пыта­ет­ся ме­ня убить… Я бо­юсь. Я прав­да бо­юсь…

Ки­рю­ин по­качи­вал Юта­ку у се­бя на ру­ках и об­ни­мал так креп­ко, как толь­ко мог поз­во­лить се­бе. Так, с нэ­кома­той в об­нимку, он и хо­зяй­ни­чал на кух­не. При­гото­вил чай. По­жарил я­ич­ни­цу из всех пя­ти я­иц, ко­торые ос­та­лись в хо­лодиль­ни­ке. Дал пе­репу­ган­но­му и расс­тро­ен­но­му Юта­ке нес­коль­ко ку­соч­ков вет­чи­ны, куп­ленной для ут­ренних бу­тер­бро­дов.

На­конец, Юта­ка ус­по­ко­ил­ся и пе­рес­тал дро­жать, хо­тя ко­шачье сер­дце под плот­ной шку­рой всё ещё не­ис­то­во ко­лоти­лось. Ки­рю­ин пред­ло­жил ему тай­яки.

— По­ешь. Ты ведь на­вер­ня­ка ни­чего не ел це­лый день.

Нэ­кома­та под­нял мор­дочку и лиз­нул его шер­ша­вым язы­ком в нос.

— Спа­сибо.

По­том он не­тороп­ли­во ел тай­яки, и со сто­роны ка­залось, что еда в не­го не ле­зет, но он сил­ком за­пихи­ва­ет её в пус­той же­лудок. Раз­дво­ен­ный хвост обес­си­лен­ной тряп­кой ле­жал сза­ди, и Юта­ка да­же ухом не по­вёл, ког­да Ки­рю­ин ак­ку­рат­но уб­рал хвост в сто­рону, что­бы не­наро­ком не нас­ту­пить.

Ве­чером нэ­кома­та заб­рался к не­му под оде­яло и поп­ро­сил рас­ска­зать сказ­ку про от­важно­го ко­тён­ка. Ки­рю­ин, хоть и хо­тел спать, не смог от­ка­зать прось­бе.

Уже про­вали­ва­ясь в сон, он ощу­тил, как Юта­ка ли­жет его паль­цы. То ли бла­года­рил. То ли из­ви­нял­ся. Но воз­можно — прос­то хо­тел нем­но­го со­ли. Че­лове­чес­кая ко­жа ведь со­лёная, Юта­ка сам го­ворил это.

 

На­ут­ро нэ­кома­та ис­чез. Рас­тво­рил­ся, буд­то дым­ка. Толь­ко раз­гром в гос­ти­ной и не­до­еден­ный тай­яки на­поми­нал, что ещё вче­ра нэ­кома­та был здесь. Ки­рю­ин заг­ля­нул во все ук­ромные угол­ки, где Юта­ка лю­бил пря­тать­ся. Пос­мотрел да­же в сти­раль­ной ма­шине и кор­зи­не для гряз­но­го белья, ма­ло ли, не­посе­да заб­рался ту­да, но нет. Дом в од­но мгно­вение опус­тел.

Ки­рю­ин по при­выч­ке на­сыпал в кас­трю­лю ко­шачий корм. По­том па­ру раз встрях­нул по­лупус­тым па­кетом.

— Ах да… — ска­зал он и пе­ресы­пал корм об­ратно. — На­до от­дать в при­ют.

Ему всё ка­залось, что вот-вот нэ­кома­та вы­валит­ся от­ку­да-ни­будь и гром­ко за­мя­учит, прив­ле­кая к се­бе вни­мание. Но рас­пахну­тые нас­тежь ок­на и глу­бокие сле­ды ког­тей на по­докон­ни­ке уби­вали эту на­деж­ду на кор­ню. Юта­ка ушёл.

Ве­ро­ят­нее все­го, бро­сил­ся на­утёк, по­ка дра­кон не на­шёл его по сле­ду. Мо­жет быть, от­вёл опас­ность от че­лове­ка, ко­торо­го дра­кон мог взгля­дом прев­ра­тить в пыль, но ско­рее все­го — спа­сал толь­ко свою пят­нистую шку­ру. Мел­кий, неб­ла­годар­ный…

Ки­рю­ин пос­та­вил кас­трю­лю в мой­ку.

«А ведь он ни­чего не по­ел пе­ред тем, как уй­ти… Го­лод­ный, на­вер­ное, сей­час».

Ищи его те­перь по все­му То­кио. Про­ще най­ти игол­ку в сто­ге се­на, чем ма­лень­ко­го нэ­кома­ту в ог­ромном ме­гапо­лисе. Кто зна­ет, мо­жет, он ус­пел за ночь доб­рать­ся до бли­жай­ше­го ле­са. Тог­да ему ла­пой по­дать до сво­их лес­ных со­роди­чей. Ес­ли толь­ко дра­кон не выс­ле­дил его по пу­ти и не пе­реку­сил тон­кую ко­шачью шею. Дра­коны ведь на­вер­ня­ка силь­нее нэ­кома­та? Хо­тя, как рас­ска­зывал Юта­ка, его пле­мя рас­терза­ло в жес­то­кой схват­ке це­лый род силь­ней­ших Сап­фи­ровых дра­конов, ко­торым поч­ти не бы­ло рав­ных во всей Азии.

Нэ­кома­та уже не один раз на­ходил­ся на во­лосок от ги­бели. Дра­кон был си­лён. Дра­кон мог не раз его убить, и те­перь, ког­да нэ­кома­та слиш­ком рас­сла­бил­ся, дра­кон вор­вался в его сы­тую и спо­кой­ную жизнь, что­бы убить.

Ки­рю­ин вце­пил­ся в рас­ца­рапан­ный по­докон­ник.

Он все­го лишь сла­бый че­ловек, ко­торый в бит­ве меж­ду дву­мя ёка­ями — прос­то пыль. Он ни­чего не смо­жет сде­лать. У не­го не по­лучит­ся да­же за­щитить Юта­ку. И от осоз­на­ния сво­ей сла­бос­ти и бес­по­мощ­ности хо­телось гром­ко кри­чать.

Что он те­перь мог? Толь­ко ждать, ког­да в но­вос­тях про­мель­кнёт но­вость о сра­жении. Уж оно точ­но не ос­та­нет­ся не за­мечен­ным. Эти ёкаи не мо­гут драть­ся ти­хо. Тог­да — Ки­рю­ин был уве­рен — он оты­щет нэ­кома­ту сно­ва. Быть мо­жет, по­пыта­ет­ся что-то сде­лать.

Хо­тя, ско­рее все­го, он стру­сит. Обя­затель­но стру­сит. По­тому что Ки­рю­ин Шо боль­ше все­го бо­ял­ся уме­реть, а по­пыт­ка при­мирить двух ёка­ев не мог­ла за­кон­чить­ся ни­чем, кро­ме смер­ти.


	11. ★☆ Глава, в которой всё, наконец, разрешается ☆★

— Ай­да в ка­ра­оке пос­ле ра­боты? — Ки­рю­ин по­тянул­ся так, что хрус­тнул поз­во­ноч­ник. — Сто лет уже ни­куда не вы­бира­лись. То пле­мян­ни­ки, то ав­рал… Глянь, кста­ти, вот эти до­кумен­ты. Я там вы­делил па­ру мест, где у ме­ня воп­ро­сы ос­та­лись.

За ок­ном вов­сю си­яло тёп­лое ок­тябрь­ское сол­нце. Парк у под­но­жия зда­ния «Ев­кли­да» го­рел яр­ки­ми крас­ка­ми, в ко­торые вы­ряди­лись ли­пы и япон­ские клё­ны. То тут, то там на га­зоне, усы­пан­ном крас­ны­ми и листь­ями, си­дели лю­ди на клет­ча­тых пок­ры­валах, и лю­бова­лись ды­хани­ем ве­личес­твен­ной осе­ни.

Кен­джи вздох­нул и по­косил­ся на кле­новый лист, по­хожий на дра­конью ла­пу. Ин­те­рес­но, где сей­час Джун?..

Дра­кон как сквозь зем­лю про­валил­ся. Не бы­ло слыш­но ни од­ной но­вос­ти ни о нём са­мом, ни о сап­фи­ровых че­шуй­ках, ко­торые рань­ше по­яв­ля­лись на при­лав­ках ма­гази­нов из ни­от­ку­да. Кен­джи не про­пус­кал ни од­но­го вы­пус­ка но­вос­тей, жад­но ожи­дая, что вот-вот прос­коль­знёт ре­пор­таж о дра­ке двух де­монов. Од­на­ко дик­то­ры упор­но рас­ска­зыва­ли о вы­борах но­вого мэ­ра То­кио, об уро­жае фрук­тов в Оса­ке, о на­вод­не­нии в Чи­бе, и ни сло­ва, ни еди­ного сло­веч­ка не бы­ло о Сап­фи­ровом дра­коне, ко­торый всё ещё где-то неп­ри­ка­ян­но бро­дил и ис­кал чу­довищ­но­го нэ­кома­ту, сво­его зак­ля­того вра­га.

 

— Там ка­кой-то пе­репо­лох… — про­тянул вдруг Ки­рю­ин. Он сто­ял око­ло па­норам­но­го ок­на и пил ко­фе, раз­гля­дывая парк Су­гека­ри. — Слу­шай, Кен­джи, там в са­мом де­ле что-то стряс­лось. Лю­ди в па­нике.

— Бан­ди­ты, что ли? — Кен­джи бро­сил пос­мотрел вниз и со­щурил­ся, что­бы луч­ше ви­деть, как лю­ди, бро­сив свои пок­ры­вала и кор­зинки, сло­мя го­лову не­сут­ся к вы­ходу из пар­ка. Крас­ные клё­ны и зо­лотые ли­пы то тут, то там уг­ро­жа­юще ша­тались, а ги­гант­ский клу­бок пы­ли пе­река­тывал­ся из сто­роны в сто­рону, слов­но бы внут­ри не­го пе­ред­ви­гал­ся по мень­шей ме­ре ми­ни­атюр­ный тай­фун.

Вне­зап­но клу­бок пы­ли рас­пался, и нес­коль­ко мгно­вений спус­тя из-за крас­но-зо­лотых крон вих­рем взвил­ся си­ний дра­кон, объ­ятый ма­гичес­ким пла­менем. Дра­кон щёл­кнул длин­ным хвос­том: зем­ля пар­ка Су­гека­ри взды­билась гор­бом и лоп­ну­ла, точ­но пу­зырь на по­вер­хнос­ти во­ды. Зда­ние «Ев­кли­да» зад­ро­жало так, что Кен­джи и Ки­рю­ин ед­ва удер­жа­лись на но­гах, а стёк­ла заз­ве­нели от удар­ной вол­ны не­во­об­ра­зимой си­лы.

Ки­рю­ин вдруг бро­сил­ся к вы­ходу. Кен­джи пос­ле­довал за ним.

— Да стой ты! — он пе­рех­ва­тил взвол­но­ван­но­го Ки­рю­ина на лес­тни­це. — Нель­зя ту­да ид­ти! Там ведь дра­кон… Он убь­ёт те­бя, да­же пик­нуть не ус­пе­ешь!

— Пус­ти ме­ня! — Ки­рю­ин рвал­ся у не­го из рук. — Ты не по­нима­ешь. Там Юта­ка… на­вер­ня­ка он там!

— Тво­его пле­мян­ни­ка вы­тащит по­лиция, она вот-вот при­будет, — Кен­джи при­жал дру­га к стен­ке. — Я не пу­щу те­бя рис­ко­вать жизнью.

Ки­рю­ин пе­рес­тал вы­рывать­ся. Он спо­кой­но снял ру­ки Кен­джи со сво­их плеч.

— Юта­ка не мой пле­мян­ник. Юта­ка — ма­лень­кий нэ­кома­та, ко­торо­го этот дра­кон вот-вот прев­ра­тит в куч­ку пеп­ла. Я не су­мас­шедший, Кен­джи, — Ки­рю­ин взъ­еро­шил во­лосы и, по­ка Кен­джи пы­тал­ся осоз­нать ска­зан­ное, рва­нул вниз по лес­тни­це. — Я… из­ви­ни, я по­том те­бе всё объ­яс­ню!

— Нэ­кома­та?.. — Кен­джи трях­нул го­ловой. Мо­за­ика, на­конец, сло­жилась в го­лове. Он вце­пил­ся в пе­рила и за­орал вдо­гон­ку: — Ты ска­зал «нэ­кома­та»?!

Но Ки­рю­ин его уже не слы­шал.

Зда­ние про­дол­жа­ло дро­жать. С эта­жей гусь­ком по­тяну­лись слу­жащие, ко­торые без ка­кой-ли­бо па­ники и лиш­них при­казов при­нялись эва­ку­иро­вать­ся. Зем­летря­сение, ко­неч­но, не бы­ло дос­та­точ­ной при­чиной прек­ра­щать ра­боту, но вот жи­вой дра­кон в опас­ной бли­зос­ти — это уже неч­то из ря­да вон вы­ходя­щее.

На ули­це пыль сто­яла сте­ной. Где-то ря­дом гром­ко пе­рего­вари­вались-пе­рек­ри­кива­лись лю­ди. Был слы­шен вой по­лицей­ских ма­шин и «ско­рой по­мощи», ко­торых кто-то выз­вал. Зе­ваки гла­зели в не­бо и щу­рились, пы­та­ясь раз­гля­деть за пыль­ной пе­леной хоть что-ни­будь. Бы­ло слыш­но, как в пар­ке Су­гека­ри над­рывно ре­вели и виз­жа­ли два не­чело­вечес­ких го­лоса.

Кен­джи ки­нул­ся на звук прон­зи­тель­но­го воя. На­до бы­ло ос­та­новить эту дра­ку лю­бой це­ной.

Ки­рю­ин уже был в пар­ке. Он пря­тал­ся за вы­вер­ну­той с кор­нем ли­пой и наб­лю­дал, ши­роко рас­пахнув гла­за, за тем, как в па­ре де­сят­ков мет­ров от не­го ка­та­ют­ся по зем­ле, сце­пив­шись в плот­ный ве­реща­щий клу­бок два су­щес­тва — бе­лос­нежный двух­востый кот-обо­ротень и сап­фи­ровый дра­кон.

— Их на­до раз­нять, — ска­зал Ки­рю­ин, ког­да Кен­джи при­сел ря­дом. — Дра­кон пог­ло­щён местью. Он не ус­по­ко­ит­ся, по­ка не убь­ёт Юта­ку.

— Не ус­по­ко­ит­ся, — сог­ла­сил­ся Кен­джи и приг­нулся — над го­ловой прос­вистел сгус­ток энер­гии, ко­торый вре­зал­ся в ствол вя­за и раз­нёс его в щеп­ки. — Джун не из тех, кто за­быва­ет о сво­ей це­ли.

— Джун? — пе­рес­про­сил Ки­рю­ин. — Так вот он ка­кой, твой пле­мян­ник.

— Точ­но та­кой же, как и твой.

Они за­мол­ча­ли и сно­ва ус­та­вились на де­монов, ко­торые да­же не со­бира­лись вы­пус­кать друг дру­га из сво­их ког­тей. Нэ­кома­та ярос­тно на­носил уда­ры ла­пами, ку­да толь­ко мог до­тянуть­ся, и ку­сал­ся — его клы­ки прон­зи­тель­но скри­пели по сап­фи­ровой шку­ре дра­кона. Дра­кон же всё по­рывал­ся вон­зить сталь­ные ког­ти в у­яз­ви­мое ко­шачье брюш­ко, но каж­дый раз нэ­кома­те уда­валось увер­нуть­ся от ата­ки.

— Что бу­дем де­лать? — спро­сил Кен­джи. Ки­рю­ин по­жал пле­чами.

— Ес­ли бро­сим­ся сей­час ту­да, они нас за­дерут и не за­метят.

В этот мо­мент нэ­кома­та из­вернул­ся и с та­кой си­лой уда­рил зад­ни­ми ла­пами дра­кона в жи­вот, что тот от­ле­тел да­леко на­зад, про­бив сво­им те­лом па­ру клё­нов. Сам нэ­кома­та от­ка­тил­ся под сень уце­лев­ших лип и, тя­жело ды­ша, при­нял­ся вы­лизы­вать ра­зор­ванную пе­ред­нюю ла­пу.

Преж­де чем Кен­джи ус­пел что-то ска­зать, Ки­рю­ин выс­ко­чил из ук­ры­тия и в нес­коль­ко прыж­ков доб­рался до ра­нено­го де­мона. Ря­дом с ним Ки­рю­ин ка­зал­ся сов­сем ма­лень­ким, поч­ти иг­ру­шеч­ным.

— Дай пос­мотрю, — он пог­ла­дил пу­шис­тую ла­пу — бе­лос­нежная в пят­нышко шерсть бы­ла рас­цве­чена кровью и по­лоса­ми гря­зи. — Сов­сем с ума сош­ли оба?!

Нэ­кома­та гром­ко за­рычал и ткнул­ся ши­рокой мор­дой Ки­рю­ину в пле­чо. Оба хвос­та зме­ями взмет­ну­лись в воз­дух и в сле­ду­ющее мгно­вение обес­си­лен­но шлёп­ну­лись об­ратно на пыль­ную зем­лю.

От­влёк­шись, ни Ки­рю­ин, ни сам нэ­кома­та не за­мети­ли, как дра­кон выб­рался из-под ство­лов по­вален­ных клё­нов. Гла­за у не­го свер­ка­ли ог­нём. Он взвил­ся в не­бо — че­шуй­ки зас­тре­кота­ли, сту­ча друг о дру­га. Вздыб­ленный гре­бень был объ­ят ма­ги­ей и свер­кал ты­сячей си­них мол­ний. Дра­кон рас­крыл пасть.

— Джун, ос­та­новись!

Вре­мени ду­мать не бы­ло. Кен­джи вы­валил­ся на по­ле боя и встал меж­ду ра­зоз­лённым дра­коном и Ки­рю­ином, ко­торый гла­дил нэ­кома­ту. Он не рас­счи­тывал, что дра­кон вспом­нит сво­его слу­гу, ря­дом с ко­торым про­жил нес­коль­ко дол­гих ме­сяцев, но не мог поз­во­лить ему убить сра­зу двух без­за­щит­ных. Дра­кон вып­лю­нул ог­ненный шар че­рез се­кун­ду пос­ле то­го, как Кен­джи зак­ри­чал, и ри­нул­ся вдо­гон­ку.

Кен­джи пом­нил по­том, как ос­трые ког­ти вон­зи­лись ему в пле­чо и по­тащи­ли на­зад. Од­новре­мен­но с этим ог­ненный шар вре­зал­ся в зем­лю на то са­мое мес­то, где толь­ко что сто­ял Кен­джи, и ра­зор­вался с ог­лу­шитель­ным гро­хотом. Удар­ная вол­на от­швыр­ну­ла его и дра­кона, всё ещё креп­ко дер­жавше­го сво­его слу­гу в ког­тях, да­леко в гу­щу де­ревь­ев. Что-то силь­но уда­рило его по го­лове. Пе­ред гла­зами за­ряби­ло, поп­лы­ло и, на­конец, сов­сем по­тух­ло.

 

Он оч­нулся от то­го, что кто-то ста­ратель­но вы­лизы­вал его ли­цо. Фыр­кнул. По­пытал­ся отод­ви­нуть­ся. Кто-то по­ложил ему на грудь тя­жёлую ла­пу.

— Я знал, что лю­ди глу­пы, но не нас­толь­ко же, что­бы бро­сать­ся под дра­конье пла­мя, — заз­ве­нел чис­тый, не­ре­аль­ный го­лос. Кен­джи по­пытал­ся сфо­куси­ровать взгляд, но в гла­зах толь­ко пры­гали тя­жёлые чер­ные и фи­оле­товые кру­ги, а где-то за ни­ми ма­ячи­ло неч­то си­нее. Ле­вая ру­ка бо­лела так, буд­то её дваж­ды про­вер­ну­ли че­рез мя­соруб­ку. В го­лове гу­дел рой рас­сержен­ных шер­шней. Уз­кий влаж­ный язык вы­лизы­вал вис­ки, в ко­торых сту­чала кровь.

— Ва­ше вы­сочес­тво? — Кен­джи ещё раз по­пытал­ся раз­гля­деть за пры­га­ющи­ми кру­гами дра­конью мор­дочку. На па­ру мгно­вений си­нее пят­но в са­мом де­ле при­няло чёт­кую фор­му. — Вы ис­чезли так вне­зап­но… Я не знал, что и ду­мать…

— Ты прек­расно знал, че­ловек, что у ме­ня есть осо­бое за­дание. Я не обя­зан был от­чи­тывать­ся пе­ред то­бой, — дра­кон сер­ди­то за­ур­чал. — Но так как сей­час ты в та­ком сос­то­янии, я про­щаю те­бе твою… Что ты де­ла­ешь?!

Кен­джи под­нял тя­жёлую ле­вую ру­ку и, на­шарив дра­коний гре­бень, пот­ре­пал юно­го прин­ца по хол­ке. Сап­фи­ровая че­шуя бы­ла тёп­лой.

— Я так рад, что вы в по­ряд­ке, ва­ше вы­сочес­тво, — Кен­джи улыб­нулся. — Я ду­мал, что нэ­кома­та уже выс­ле­дил вас и убил, но вы жи­вы. И это так здо­рово.

Джун фыр­кнул:

— Ты хо­тел ска­зать, что Я выс­ле­дил нэ­кома­ту и убил его? Ес­ли бы ты не вме­шал­ся сей­час, так бы оно и бы­ло. Я мог бы ис­полнить свой долг.

Кен­джи про­дол­жал гла­дить дра­коний гре­бень. Паль­цы по­калы­вало от ос­татков ма­гии.

— Ва­ше вы­сочес­тво… Джун, по­жалуй­ста. Не на­до драть­ся, — ска­зал он со всей серь­ёз­ностью и вновь по­пытал­ся сфо­куси­ровать взгляд — из-за чёр­ных и фи­оле­товых кру­гов на не­го вни­матель­но и нас­мешли­во смот­ре­ли два сап­фи­ровых гла­за. — Ты и этот нэ­кома­та… вы ведь оба сов­сем од­ни. Но ес­ли у не­го ещё есть со­роди­чи, то ты единс­твен­ный пред­ста­витель Сап­фи­ровых дра­конов. Ты мо­жешь убить его, но дру­гие нэ­кома­та при­дут мстить за не­го. И тог­да твой род обор­вётся. По­нима­ешь ведь, Джун?

Дра­кон уда­рил его ла­пой по гру­ди.

— Да что ты зна­ешь, че­ловек?! — он за­шипел. — Для ме­ня это честь — отом­стить за моё пле­мя, пав­шее в бит­ве! Ду­ши мо­их соб­рать­ев не най­дут по­коя, по­ка кровь пос­ледне­го нэ­кома­та из вражь­его пле­мени не проль­ёт­ся на зем­лю! Толь­ко ког­да дра­коньи ду­ши вку­сят этой кро­ви, ко­торая по­течёт в их ока­менев­шие те­ла по зем­ле, они смо­гут упо­ко­ить­ся с ми­ром. Ты ведь , че­ловек, ни­чего не по­нима­ешь!

Кен­джи стис­нул дра­коний гре­бень и по­тянул Джу­на на се­бя, как ко­тён­ка. Дра­кон жа­лоб­но зас­ку­лил.

— Ты уже про­лил его кровь. Хва­тит. Дос­та­точ­но. Ты ещё слиш­ком юн, Джун. Ещё не вре­мя ма­рать ру­ки в чу­жой кро­ви. Не вре­мя ста­новить­ся убий­цей. Кровь нэ­кома­ты уже упа­ла на зем­лю. Ри­ту­ал вы­пол­нен. Ду­ши тво­их соб­рать­ев те­перь спо­кой­ны.

— Боль­но… — прох­ри­пел Джун и сла­бо ца­рап­нул ког­тя­ми по гру­ди Кен­джи. Тот вы­пус­тил гре­бень из рук и пог­ла­дил выг­ну­тую ко­лесом спи­ну.

— Из­ви­ни. Ну, че­го ты?

Дра­кон не от­ве­тил. Он свер­нулся коль­ца­ми под бо­ком и, ут­кнув­шись мор­дочкой Кен­джи под­мышку, нег­ромко ур­чал. Звук его ур­ча­ния уба­юки­вал. Кен­джи и не за­метил, как ок­ру­жав­ший его мир уп­лыл за тём­ную пе­лену.

 

Ки­рю­ин вер­нулся к нэ­кома­те, ко­торый раз­лёгся в те­ни де­ревь­ев и не­мед­ленно под­ста­вил ушас­тую го­лову, тре­буя лас­ки.

У них, ско­рее все­го, ос­та­валось сов­сем нем­но­го вре­мени до то­го мо­мен­та, ког­да сю­да, в парк Су­гека­ри, при­будет во­ору­жён­ная до зу­бов по­лиция. Сра­жение стих­ло, но лю­ди не то­ропи­лись воз­вра­щать­ся. Бы­ло ти­хо. Спо­кой­но. Пах­ло пылью и тёп­лым де­ревом.

Ки­рю­ин толь­ко что про­верил, в по­ряд­ке ли Кен­джи — дра­кон ми­лос­ти­во со­из­во­лил по­дой­ти поб­ли­же, но на по­пыт­ку при­кос­нуть­ся за­шипел и взды­бил гре­бень. Кен­джи спал, ок­ру­жён­ный че­шуй­ча­тыми коль­ца­ми, как на­дёж­ной кре­постью. Дра­кон за­явил, что уй­дёт, толь­ко ког­да убе­дит­ся, что его слу­га в бе­зопас­ности. Приш­лось пре­дуп­ре­дить, что луч­ше бы та­кому су­щес­тву, как дра­кон, не по­падать­ся боль­ше ни­кому на гла­за. Вмес­то от­ве­та дра­кон уло­жил плос­кую тре­уголь­ную го­лову Кен­джи на грудь и зак­рыл гла­за, в од­но мгно­вение нап­рочь по­теряв ин­те­рес к Ки­рю­ину.

Нэ­кома­та вдруг под­нял го­лову и по­нюхал воз­дух. Хвос­ты зат­ре­пета­ли.

— Сю­да идут лю­ди… мно­го лю­дей…

— По­лиция, на­вер­ное, — Ки­рю­ин ог­ля­нул­ся, но ни­кого не уви­дел. Од­на­ко не до­верять ню­ху Юта­ки не бы­ло при­чин.

Юта­ка по­пытал­ся под­нять­ся на ла­пы и, зас­ку­лив, под­жал ра­неную пе­ред­нюю.

— Мне на­до ид­ти… я не мо­гу поз­во­лить, что­бы лю­ди ме­ня уви­дели…

Его ша­тало от ус­та­лос­ти и бо­ли. Ки­рю­ин поч­ти не раз­ду­мывал.

— Ес­ли ты прев­ра­тишь­ся, я смо­гу вы­нес­ти те­бя от­сю­да под одеж­дой. Ты ра­нен. Те­бе на­до от­ле­жать­ся. Я не мо­гу от­пустить те­бя в та­ком сос­то­янии од­но­го.

Нэ­кома­та ско­сил на не­го жёл­тые гла­за и сла­бо дёр­нул хвос­та­ми.

— Ты и так слиш­ком рис­ко­вал ра­ди ме­ня. Ещё и это… я не мо­гу…

— Прев­ра­щай­ся, — при­казал Ки­рю­ин и сно­ва ог­ля­нул­ся. Из-за де­ревь­ев слы­шались го­лоса. — Да­вай же!

Ког­да по­лиция вы­вали­лась на раз­во­рочен­ное по­ле боя, Ки­рю­ин уже спря­тал под пид­жак ма­лень­ко­го бе­лого ко­тён­ка, чей кон­чик хвос­та был рас­щеплен на две час­ти. Ещё па­рой мгно­вений спус­тя с той сто­роны, где дра­кон ох­ра­нял Кен­джи, что-то за­шур­ша­ло, и в не­бо стре­митель­но взви­лось неч­то, по­хожее на свер­ка­ющую лен­ту, ко­торая не­мед­ленно скры­лась за плот­ны­ми об­ла­ками.

О том, что толь­ко что здесь сра­жались два де­мона, на­поми­нали толь­ко вы­вер­ну­тые с кор­нем клё­ны и ли­пы, пят­на кро­ви на зем­ле и ос­татках плит­ки и длин­ные бо­роз­ды, ос­тавлен­ные сталь­ны­ми ког­тя­ми.

 

Кен­джи кто-то бе­реж­но встрях­нул за пле­чо. Он при­от­крыл гла­за.

Над ним скло­нилась фи­гура в бе­лом, оку­тан­ная яр­ким сол­нечным све­том, бь­ющим из-за спи­ны. У фи­гуры бы­ли ог­ромные чёр­ные гла­за и ку­сок тка­ни, прик­ры­вав­ший ниж­нюю часть ли­ца. Взгляд её был чрез­вы­чай­но обес­по­ко­ен­ным.

— Вы в по­ряд­ке? — гус­той, мяг­кий го­лос об­нял Кен­джи. Он по-иди­от­ски рас­плыл­ся в улыб­ке.

— Кто вы? Ан­гел?

Фи­гура удив­лённо зах­ло­пала рес­ни­цами.

— Ра­но ещё вам ан­ге­лов ви­деть, ува­жа­емый. Мо­жете встать?

Кен­джи по­пытал­ся ше­вель­нуть ле­вой ру­кой и вскрик­нул от бо­ли. Фи­гура по­кача­ла го­ловой и пох­ло­пала его по гру­ди.

— Не дви­гай­тесь. Я сей­час при­веду по­мощь.

Ан­гел рас­тво­рил­ся в сол­нечном све­те. В ожи­дании Кен­джи та­ращил­ся в прон­зи­тель­но го­лубое не­бо, по ко­торо­му мед­ленно пол­зли пыш­ные об­ла­ка, под­све­чен­ные за­ходя­щим сол­нцем и по­тому боль­ше на­поми­нав­шие взби­тые слив­ки с клуб­ничным си­ропом. Где-то там, вы­соко-вы­соко, из од­но­го об­ла­ка в дру­гое пе­реп­рыгну­ла свер­ка­ющая си­няя лен­та, и Кен­джи ощу­тил, как за­щеми­ло в гру­ди.

Ког­да ан­гел вер­нулся, Кен­джи то­роп­ли­во вы­тер здо­ровой ру­кой влаж­ные гла­за. Глав­ное, что юный принц те­перь был в бе­зопас­ности и боль­ше не пы­тал­ся ни­кого убить. Быть мо­жет, судь­ба их ещё стол­кнёт. Не мо­жет же быть так, что­бы их стран­ная друж­ба за­кон­чи­лась вот так ском­канно и неб­режно, буд­то бы их ис­то­рию пи­сало не­опыт­ное бо­жес­тво судь­бы.

— Как ва­ше имя? — спро­сил вдруг ан­гел, си­дя ря­дом с но­сил­ка­ми в ка­рете «ско­рой по­мощи». Кен­джи улыб­нулся ему.

— Дар­виш Кен­джи. А ва­ше?

Ан­гел скло­нил го­лову, с ин­те­ресом рас­смат­ри­вая его. По­том стя­нул на под­бо­родок ме­дицин­скую мас­ку, что­бы по­казать свою сдер­жанную, мяг­кую улыб­ку.

— Цу­ёши. Сей­рю Цу­ёши.


	12. ★☆ Глава, в которой жизнь идёт своим чередом ☆★

Это ут­ро бы­ло та­ким же вос­хи­титель­ным, как пять­де­сят три ут­ра до не­го. Ры­жее ве­сен­нее сол­нце про­бива­лось сквозь плот­ные вет­ви ака­ции, рас­ту­щей под ок­на­ми до­ма, и усы­пало жёл­тые та­тами не­ров­ны­ми, яр­ки­ми пят­на­ми све­та. Ле­ниво пе­рещёл­ки­вались меж­ду со­бой ма­лень­кие пти­цы с нев­зрач­ным бу­ро-зе­лёным опе­рени­ем, пря­чась в пыш­ной кро­не. Где-то на уг­лу квар­та­ла сце­пились в дра­ке два ко­та — клу­бок из их ярос­тных воп­лей и ши­пения ка­тил­ся по со­вер­шенно пус­тынной ули­це и эхом от­ра­жал­ся от оди­нако­во се­рых стен до­мов.

Кен­джи раз­гля­дывал ули­цу че­рез ок­но, нап­рочь за­быв, что дер­жит в ру­ке чаш­ку ко­фе. Креп­кий аро­мат ще­котал ноз­дри, на­поми­ная о се­бе, но оча­рова­ние ут­ренне­го по­коя бы­ло ку­да силь­нее. При­валив­шись пле­чом к окон­ной ра­ме, Кен­джи не­от­рывно смот­рел, как ули­ца, изог­нувшись, точ­но дра­коний хвост, скры­ва­ет­ся за по­воро­том — там даль­ше бы­ла уз­кая, ста­рая лес­тни­ца, то­нув­шая в за­рос­лях кус­тарни­ка. Лес­тни­ца ве­ла к стан­ции, на ко­торую уже дол­жен был при­быть пер­вый ут­ренний по­езд.

Это уже вош­ло в при­выч­ку: ждать по ут­рам. Прос­то для то­го, что­бы ус­по­ко­ить сер­дце. Это был сво­его ро­да це­лый ри­ту­ал, сло­жен­ный из прос­тых, нез­на­читель­ных эле­мен­тов. Но имен­но бла­года­ря это­му ри­ту­алу — Кен­джи ве­рил — он уже пять­де­сят чет­вёртое ут­ро встре­ча­ет аб­со­лют­но счас­тли­вым.

Из-за по­воро­та по­каза­лась ху­доща­вая фи­гура в длин­ном бе­жевом паль­то и с яр­ко-си­ним шар­фом вок­руг шеи. Лёг­кий шарф раз­ве­вал­ся сза­ди, пос­лушный ды­ханию ве­сен­не­го вет­ра, а фи­гура шла мед­ленно, пол­ной грудью вды­хая воз­дух, пол­ных за­пахов ака­ции, све­жес­ва­рен­но­го ко­фе, го­рячих зав­тра­ков и влаж­ной от ро­сы зем­ли. Наб­лю­дая за фи­гурой, Кен­джи пил свой ко­фе. Ког­да фи­гура ныр­ну­ла в за­рос­ли, за ко­торы­ми скры­валась до­рож­ка к до­му, ко­фе за­кон­чился. Как и дол­жно быть.

За­мок щёл­кнул. Дверь от­кры­лась, что­бы че­рез нес­коль­ко мгно­вений зак­рыть­ся. В ко­ридо­ре проз­ву­чало ти­хое, ус­тавшее и пол­ное на­деж­ды:

— Я до­ма.

Кен­джи улыб­нулся и про­тянул ру­ки навс­тре­чу:

— С воз­вра­щени­ем, Цу­ёши.

Цу­ёши, пах­ну­щий сол­нцем и боль­ни­цей, при­жал­ся к не­му. Как и обыч­но, сер­дце в гру­ди сде­лало куль­бит и за­билось так силь­но, что в гру­ди слад­ко за­щеми­ло. Кен­джи зак­рыл гла­за, в ты­сяч­ный раз бла­года­ря не­бо за то, что оно све­ло их вмес­те.

Мо­лодой врач, при­быв­ший на мес­то сра­жения нэ­кома­ты и дра­кона, ока­зал­ся уди­витель­ным. И де­ло бы­ло не в том, что Сей­рю Цу­ёши был кра­сив, как ан­гел, из-за че­го пер­вое вре­мя Кен­джи поп­росту те­рял­ся, не по­нимая, снит­ся ли ему столь со­вер­шенное соз­да­ние или оно ре­аль­но. Сто­ило толь­ко Цу­ёши зай­ти к не­му в па­лату с ут­ренним ос­мотром, как Кен­джи в аб­со­лют­но нес­вой­ствен­ной ему ма­нере на­чинал за­пинать­ся и крас­неть, точ­но юно­ша на пер­вом сви­дании. Это за­бав­ля­ло и са­мого Цу­ёши, ко­торый с уко­риз­ной ка­чал го­ловой, и мед­сестёр, хи­хика­ющих с очень хит­рым ви­дом, и дру­гих па­ци­ен­тов, ле­жащих с Кен­джи в од­ной па­лате. Это нер­ви­рова­ло, но бы­ло тер­пи­мо. В от­ли­чие от дру­гой проб­ле­мы.

Сей­рю Цу­ёши был чёр­то­вым на­тура­лом. Кен­джи наб­лю­дал, как мо­лодой врач флир­ту­ет с мед­сёс­тра­ми и за­иг­ры­ва­ет с де­вуш­кой-хи­рур­гом, ко­торая толь­ко-толь­ко за­кон­чи­ла ин­терна­туру. Смот­рел и осоз­на­вал, что ни­ког­да — ты­сячу раз ни­ког­да, будь оно не­лад­но! — Цу­ёши не пос­мотрит на не­го хоть в по­лови­ну та­ким же неж­ным взгля­дом. Осоз­на­ние зас­тавля­ло Кен­джи выть внут­ри се­бя и из­ны­вать от не­воз­можнос­ти да­же паль­цем кос­нуть­ся ан­ге­ла.

Спа­сибо Ки­рю­ину, ко­торый од­нажды при­шёл на­вес­тить Кен­джи и как раз по­пал на мо­мент ут­ренне­го об­хо­да. Скры­вать от дру­га что-ли­бо бы­ло бес­по­лез­но. А друг толь­ко фыр­кнул:

— Да у те­бя на лбу на­писа­но, что ты влюб­лён по уши.

— Всё бес­по­лез­но, — Кен­джи с рас­те­рян­ным ви­дом мял в ру­ках эс­пандер. — Он лю­бит де­вушек.

Ки­рю­ин по­ложил ему на пле­чо ма­лень­кую ла­донь и креп­ко сжал:

— На­пом­ни, ког­да те­бя это ос­та­нав­ли­вало? Не ты ли соб­лазнил тро­их пар­ней из уни­вер­си­тета, ко­торые би­ли се­бя пят­кой в грудь и ут­вер­жда­ли, что на­тураль­нее них толь­ко са­ма при­рода? Ты ведь да­же не пы­тал­ся!

Кен­джи не стал от­пи­рать­ся. А ког­да его вы­писа­ли из боль­ни­цы, про­дол­жил ежед­невно при­ходить ту­да. Он уго­щал Цу­ёши ко­фе из ко­фей­ни не­пода­лёку, ко­торая бы­ла столь ма­ла, что её час­то про­ходи­ли не­заме­чен­ной. Под­во­зил его по ут­рам пос­ле су­точ­но­го де­журс­тва. Пе­реда­вал че­рез мед­сестёр сыт­ный бен­то, по­тому что уз­нал, что ча­ще все­го Цу­ёши ест на хо­ду всу­хомят­ку — го­товить до­ма ему бы­ло не­ког­да. Па­ру раз при­носил цве­ты, но не ре­шал­ся от­дать, опа­са­ясь прив­лечь к вра­чу ещё боль­ше не­нуж­но­го вни­мания. Всё ждал, что Цу­ёши од­нажды ска­жет: «Пе­рес­тань­те ме­ня прес­ле­довать, ина­че я бу­ду вы­нуж­ден со­об­щить в по­лицию».

Но вмес­то это­го Цу­ёши в один нес­терпи­мо хо­лод­ный ве­чер спро­сил: «Не хо­тите ли по­обе­дать со мной?». Кен­джи был оча­рован. Кен­джи не ве­рил, что это про­ис­хо­дило с ним. Всё, что он смог на тот мо­мент, это тряс­ти го­ловой, как ки­тай­ский бол­ванчик, в знак сог­ла­сия.

— Ус­тал… — Цу­ёши маз­нул его су­хими гу­бами по ще­ке. — Но­ги не дер­жат.

— Еда в хо­лодиль­ни­ке. Выс­пишь­ся — не за­будь по­есть, лад­но?

— И что бы я без те­бя де­лал?

У Цу­ёши в гла­зах, ка­залось, жи­ли сол­нечные зай­чи­ки. Каж­дый раз, ког­да он щу­рил­ся, улы­ба­ясь, Кен­джи ви­дел, как из-под рес­ниц стру­ил­ся ед­ва уло­вимый свет. Сам Цу­ёши, с его ры­жин­кой в кра­шеных во­лосах, свет­лы­ми гла­зами и рос­сыпью вес­ну­шек на но­су и клю­чицах, ка­залось, был от­лит из сол­нечных лу­чей, так мно­го в нём ока­залось это­го све­та, теп­ла и без­гра­нич­ной, бе­зус­ловной неж­ности.

Кен­джи пом­нил, как впер­вые ска­зал Цу­ёши, что лю­бит его. Пом­нил, как по-иди­от­ски раз­ры­дал­ся, ус­лы­шав, что это вза­им­но. Он дер­жал его ру­ки в сво­их не­лепо ог­ромных ла­донях и дро­жал, изо всех сил сдер­жи­вая ры­дания внут­ри се­бя. Нес­коль­ко всхли­пов всё рав­но прор­ва­лись на­ружу. Цу­ёши де­ликат­но сде­лал вид, что чрез­вы­чай­но за­ин­те­ресо­ван дож­дём за ок­ном.

Вот уже пять­де­сят чет­вёртое ут­ро, ког­да Кен­джи го­ворит Цу­ёши: «Я те­бя люб­лю». И по­луча­ет не­из­менный от­вет: «Я знаю. Я то­же». И от это­го в гру­ди ста­новит­ся сов­сем тес­но от счастья.

Пе­ред тем, как зак­рыть дверь в спаль­ню, Кен­джи кос­нулся паль­ца­ми ку­лона на гру­ди уже креп­ко ус­нувше­го Цу­ёши. Сап­фи­ровая че­шуй­ка, че­рез ко­торую про­дета се­реб­ря­ная це­поч­ка. Для Кен­джи это при­кос­но­вение — часть ри­ту­ала. Бла­годар­ность юно­му прин­цу Сей­рю­ацу за то, что он, да­же не по­доз­ре­вая об этом, по­мог Кен­джи най­ти своё са­мое боль­шое сок­ро­вище.

Где сей­час принц? Кен­джи не раз за­давал­ся этим воп­ро­сом и смот­рел в не­бо, то не­выно­симо си­нее и бе­зоб­лачное, то за­тяну­тое тя­жёлы­ми, вяз­ки­ми ту­чами. Всё хо­тел уви­деть от­блеск сап­фи­рово­го те­ла, при­чуд­ли­во из­ви­ва­юще­гося вы­соко-вы­соко над го­лова­ми смер­тных.

Принц объ­явил­ся вне­зап­но. Цу­ёши был на су­точ­ном де­журс­тве, а Кен­джи ко­ротал ве­чер за вы­пус­ком ве­чер­них но­вос­тей, ког­да в ок­но кто-то нег­ромко пос­ту­чал.

Дра­кон си­дел на вет­ви ака­ции, взды­бив сап­фи­ровый гре­бень в знак при­ветс­твия. На шее у не­го кра­совал­ся ме­даль­он в фор­ме сол­нечно­го кру­га с ру­бино­вым «зер­ном» в цен­тре, из-за че­го сол­нце на­поми­нало круг­лый глаз.

— Джун… — изу­мил­ся Кен­джи. — В смыс­ле, за­летай.

Он ото­шёл от ок­на, что­бы дать дра­кону воз­можность за­лететь в ком­на­ту, но принц не сдви­нул­ся с мес­та.

— Я при­летел поп­ро­щать­ся, — ска­зал Джун ти­хо. — Ско­рее все­го, мы боль­ше ни­ког­да не уви­дим­ся.

Кен­джи про­тянул к не­му ру­ки. Нем­но­го по­думав, Джун пе­реб­рался на них и свер­нулся че­шуй­ча­тым клуб­ком. Как рань­ше.

— Что с то­бой слу­чилось? Что это за ме­даль­он? Где ты про­падал?..

Джун пос­мотрел на не­го и вдруг по­тянул­ся, что­бы по­тереть­ся мор­дочкой о щё­ку Кен­джи.

— Дай мне мо­лока.

По­том, на­пив­шись мо­лока и на­бив жи­вот пе­чень­ем, Джун рас­ска­зал, что в сво­их странс­тви­ях нат­кнул­ся на пле­мя Сол­нечных дра­конов. Во­об­ще, это пле­мя жи­ло вы­соко на не­бе, в Сол­нечном царс­тве, но раз в год они спус­ка­лись на зем­лю, что­бы про­будить её от зим­ней спяч­ки. Ко­неч­но, они уже слы­шали о пе­чаль­ной учас­ти ро­да Сей­гё­курю, и по­тому единс­твен­ный вы­жив­ший выз­вал у Сол­нечно­го Ко­роля неч­то, что лю­ди на­зыва­ли ува­жени­ем.

У Ко­роля бы­ла дочь на вы­данье. А юный Сей­рю­ацу всё-та­ки ос­та­вал­ся прин­цем, пусть и по­гиб­ше­го ро­да — за­то ро­да столь мо­гущес­твен­но­го и знат­но­го, что мог быть дос­той­ной пар­ти­ей для Сол­нечной прин­цессы.

— Я ухо­жу на не­бо, — ска­зал Джун и тол­кнул­ся Кен­джи под ру­ку, вып­ра­шивая лас­ку. — Моё мес­то те­перь в этом пле­мени. Че­рез нес­коль­ко лет я об­ру­чусь с Сол­нечной прин­цессой, — он вздох­нул. — Мой отец был бы горд, уз­нав, что я смог по­род­нить­ся с са­мым мо­гущес­твен­ным ро­дом во всей Азии.

— Ты лю­бишь её? — Кен­джи пог­ла­дил бу­гор­ки, ко­торые вско­ре дол­жны бы­ли стать ро­гами, и сло­жен­ный на хреб­те гре­бень. Джун си­дел у не­го на ко­ленях, как сап­фи­ровая ста­ту­эт­ка.

— Ког­да речь идёт о спа­сении ро­да, не мо­жет быть ни­какой «люб­ви». Я прос­то дол­жен де­лать то, что дол­жен. Вот и всё, — от­ве­тил принц и встрях­нулся. — Мне по­ра.

Уже пе­реб­равшись об­ратно на ака­цию, принц на нес­коль­ко мгно­вений за­дер­жал свою лап­ку на паль­цах у Кен­джи.

— Спа­сибо за всё, че­ловек, — уро­нил принц так ти­хо, что его сло­ва мож­но бы­ло при­нять за ду­нове­ние вет­ра. Преж­де, чем Кен­джи по­нял ска­зан­ное, принц взмет­нулся сап­фи­ровой стре­лой в не­бо, ос­та­вив на рас­кры­той ла­дони две сво­их че­шуй­ки.

Од­на из этих че­шу­ек ста­ла ку­лоном Цу­ёши, дру­гую Кен­джи но­сил в ко­шель­ке, как обе­рег. По­чему-то ему ка­залось, что принц по­дарил че­шуй­ки не прос­то так, но для че­го имен­но — те­перь бы­ло не уз­нать.

 

Шар­кая по усы­пан­ной виш­нё­выми ле­пес­тка­ми до­роге, Ки­рю­ин гла­зел по сто­ронам. Он стре­мил­ся пож­рать взгля­дом всё, что толь­ко по­пада­лось на гла­за. Не­оно­вые вы­вес­ки, всто­пор­щенные кус­ты, цвет­ные тка­ни жен­ских плать­ев, пёс­трые ма­шины, не­сущи­еся ту­да-сю­да с та­кой ско­ростью, буд­то за ни­ми гна­лось древ­нее чу­дови­ще, се­рые сте­ны до­мов, се­рая лен­та тро­ту­ара под но­гами, обу­тыми в се­рые от пы­ли туф­ли… Ки­рю­ин та­ращил­ся на мир, при­выч­ный и не­из­менный, и ви­дел всё, буд­то впер­вые. Его ра­зум, ещё сов­сем не­дав­но пол­ный мыс­лей, опус­тел, и от этой пус­то­ты тош­ни­ло, как от го­лода.

Ки­рю­ин ещё боль­ше за­мед­лил шаг. До­мой не хо­телось. До­ма его всё рав­но ник­то не ждал. Пос­ле то­го, как он от­нёс ма­лень­ко­го нэ­кома­ту в лес, жизнь вер­ну­лась в при­выч­ное рус­ло, но, воп­ре­ки ожи­дани­ям, ни­какой ра­дос­ти это не при­нес­ло. Толь­ко ще­мящую, ос­трую тос­ку, при­чин ко­торой Ки­рю­ин не мог най­ти, сколь­ко бы ни бил­ся.

Он ку­пил в ком­би­ни яб­лочную ши­пуч­ку и бу­лоч­ку с ад­зу­ки, вся­чес­ки от­тя­гивая мо­мент, ког­да всё-та­ки при­дёт­ся ид­ти до­мой. Гу­лять по ве­черам до­поз­дна уже вош­ло в при­выч­ку. Наш­лось да­же мес­то, где Ки­рю­ин в хо­рошую по­году уса­живал­ся и, от­ки­нув­шись спи­ной на изог­ну­тую спин­ку ска­мей­ки и зап­ро­кинув го­лову, пя­лил­ся на чёр­ное не­бо, рас­цве­чен­ное кра­пин­ка­ми звёзд.

Нэ­кома­та пос­ле сра­жения ещё не­кото­рое вре­мя жил у Ки­рю­ина до­ма, по­ка ра­неная ла­па не за­жила окон­ча­тель­но. По­том гря­нула зи­ма, и нэ­кома­та, всег­да ве­сёлый и жиз­не­радос­тный, вдруг за­хан­дрил. Он поч­ти не ел, да­же ког­да Ки­рю­ин пред­ла­гал ему све­жего мя­са, и всё ча­ще ле­жал без дви­жения под кро­ватью, вы­лезая толь­ко для то­го, что­бы вы­пить нем­но­го во­ды.

За нес­коль­ко дней до Рож­дес­тва, нэ­кома­та поп­ро­сил:

— От­не­си ме­ня в лес. Я слиш­ком дол­го жил сре­ди лю­дей. Моя ма­гия ис­ся­ка­ет.

Тог­да Ки­рю­ин уз­нал, что ис­точник ма­гии и жиз­ненной энер­гии лес­ных ёка­ев — са­ма при­рода. Вне при­роды ёкай, ко­неч­но, спо­собен жить, од­на­ко срок его жиз­ни сок­ра­ща­ет­ся в де­сят­ки раз. Нэ­кома­та жи­вут ве­ками, но вне ле­са, сре­ди лю­дей, мог­ли угас­нуть все­го за год. Юта­ка рас­ска­зывал это встре­вожен­но­му и удив­лённо­му Ки­рю­ину, а сам с тру­дом мог удер­жать­ся на ла­пах от сла­бос­ти. Ма­гии ос­та­валось ма­ло.

На сле­ду­ющий же день Ки­рю­ин вып­ро­сил на ра­боте вы­ход­ной и, за­сунув вя­лого Юта­ку се­бе под кур­тку, от­пра­вил­ся на стан­цию. Ему нуж­но бы­ло вы­ехать за го­род, к ле­су, где, по сло­вам нэ­кома­ты, жи­ло ещё од­но пле­мя ко­шек-обо­рот­ней. За вре­мя пу­ти он поч­ти не ше­велил­ся, приг­ревшись у Ки­рю­ина на гру­ди, и иног­да эта не­под­вижность пу­гала. Не раз Ки­рю­ин, ис­пу­гав­шись, что нэ­кома­та умер у не­го на ру­ках, гла­дил чувс­тви­тель­ные по­лук­руглые уши. Тог­да Юта­ка при­от­кры­вал жёл­тые гла­за и ши­роко зе­вал. Жи­вой.

В ле­су бы­ло ти­хо, ца­рил влаж­ный, хо­лод­ный по­лум­рак. Чем даль­ше Ки­рю­ин уг­лублял­ся в ча­щу, тем силь­нее ста­новил­ся страх пе­ред не­из­вес­тным, ко­торое жда­ло впе­реди. Ему ка­залось, что со всех сто­рон за ним сле­дят чьи-то го­лод­ные гла­за, и слы­шал, не­раз­борчи­вое вор­ча­ние в тем­но­те. Нэ­кома­та под кур­ткой ожи­вил­ся, на­питав­шись лес­ной ма­ги­ей, и вре­мя от вре­мени из­да­вал прон­зи­тель­ный, ко­рот­кий крик, ко­торый эхом от­ра­жал­ся от де­ревь­ев и ис­че­зал в без­донном брю­хе ле­са.

На­конец, нэ­кома­та ска­зал:

— Ос­та­новись, — и, ког­да Ки­рю­ин пос­лушно за­мер на мес­те, зад­рал мор­дочку и по­нюхал сты­лый воз­дух. — Идут.

Ки­рю­ин не ус­пел спро­сить, кто идёт — зас­не­жен­ные кус­ты зат­ре­щали, и из-за них выс­ту­пила ги­гант­ская кош­ка, го­раз­до боль­ше той ил­лю­зии, ко­торую Юта­ка соз­дал в пер­вый день в квар­ти­ре. Шку­ра у кош­ки бы­ла ко­рич­не­вой с чёр­ны­ми по­лос­ка­ми и пят­на­ми, на ос­трых ушах кра­сова­лись длин­ные кис­ти, а ог­ромные бе­лые ла­пы ос­тавля­ли в сне­гу сле­ды раз­ме­ром с ко­лесо от ав­то­моби­ля. Ки­рю­ин сглот­нул и по­пытал­ся от­сту­пить на­зад, но сза­ди ти­хо рык­ну­ли. Двух­востые кош­ки коль­цом ок­ру­жили по­лян­ку, на ко­торой Юта­ка при­казал ос­та­новить­ся.

Пер­вая кош­ка нак­ло­нила го­лову к Ки­рю­ину и тща­тель­но об­ню­хала его. По­том ко­рот­ко за­рыча­ла. Дру­гие кош­ки се­ли там, где сто­яли, обер­нув пу­шис­ты­ми хвос­та­ми ла­пы.

Ки­рю­ин вы­тащил ма­лень­ко­го нэ­кома­ту из-под кур­тки и по­ложил его к но­гам кош­ки-пред­во­дитель­ни­цы. Юта­ка по­пытал­ся встать на ла­пы и при­нять ос­новную фор­му, но очер­та­ния его те­ла толь­ко поп­лы­ли, но боль­ше ни­чего не про­изош­ло. Раз­до­садо­ван­ный не­уда­чей, Юта­ка за­мя­укал. Кош­ка лиз­ну­ла его в лоб и ос­то­рож­но под­хва­тила за шкир­ку. Под­жав ла­пы, Юта­ка те­перь бол­тался в её пас­ти, как при­чуд­ли­вый фрукт.

— По­заботь­тесь о нём, по­жалуй­ста! — выр­ва­лось у Ки­рю­ина преж­де, чем он осоз­нал, что тво­рит. — Он ещё сов­сем ди­тя. У не­го бы­ла ра­нена ла­па, по­это­му…

Кош­ка-пред­во­дитель­ни­ца по­коси­лась на не­го зе­лёны­ми, как тра­ва, гла­зами и шум­но вы­дох­ну­ла че­рез нос, так что ма­лень­ко­го Юта­ку оку­тало плот­ным бе­лёсым па­ром. Ещё че­рез нес­коль­ко се­кунд по­ляна опус­те­ла, и о пле­мени нэ­кома­та не на­поми­нало боль­ше ни­чего. Да­же сле­ды лап на сне­гу — и те ис­чезли, буд­то бы сам лес хра­нил тай­ну су­ществ, жи­вущих под его за­щитой.

Пос­ле рас­ста­вания с ма­лень­ким нэ­кома­той прош­ло уже поч­ти че­тыре ме­сяца. Жизнь нес­пешно тек­ла сво­им че­редом. При­выч­ный гра­фик дом-ра­бота-дом. По вы­ход­ным — вы­пив­ка в ба­ре с Кен­джи. По ве­черам — глу­пые раз­вле­катель­ные шоу, в ко­торых раз­ма­лёван­ные ар­тисты стра­дали пол­ней­шей ерун­дой. Оди­ночес­тво да­вило со всех сто­рон. По­рой Ки­рю­ину хо­телось выть от то­го, нас­коль­ко ему тос­кли­во, но он одёр­ги­вал се­бя. «Ты взрос­лый муж­чи­на, — на­поми­нал он в мо­мен­ты осо­бо ос­тро­го прис­ту­па оди­ночес­тва. — Те­бе ни­ког­да не был ну­жен кто-то. Ты прос­то слиш­ком при­вязал­ся к это­му двух­восто­му зас­ранцу. Ты ско­ро его за­будешь». Ки­рю­ин пов­то­рял се­бе это, как ман­тру, и всё на­де­ял­ся дей­стви­тель­но за­быть, но дни тек­ли один за дру­гим, а вос­по­мина­ния о не­посе­де-Юта­ке ос­та­вались та­кими же яр­ки­ми, буд­то бы он от­нёс ко­тён­ка в лес толь­ко вче­ра.

Ки­рю­ин вздох­нул и смял пус­тую упа­ков­ку от бу­лоч­ки. Нуж­но ид­ти до­мой. Сколь­ко бы он не тос­ко­вал, нэ­кома­та не вер­нётся. Он не смо­жет жить сре­ди лю­дей. Его мес­то сре­ди дру­гих двух­востых ко­шек.

Кто-то ти­хо мя­ук­нул не­пода­лёку. Че­рез па­ру се­кунд мя­ук­нул ещё раз. Ки­рю­ин рас­се­ян­но сколь­знул взгля­дом в сто­рону зву­ка.

Под де­ревян­ной лав­кой си­дел, взъ­еро­шив пу­шис­тую шерсть, бе­лый кот. За­метив, что Ки­рю­ин смот­рит на не­го, кот мя­ук­нул сно­ва и по­пытал­ся пой­ти навс­тре­чу, но че­рез па­ру ша­гов толь­ко по­валил­ся на­бок. Ки­рю­ин бро­сил­ся к не­му.

Ла­пы ко­та бы­ли креп­ко пе­ревя­заны проз­рачной лес­кой, ко­торая вре­залась в ко­жу до кро­ви. О том, что­бы ра­зор­вать лес­ку ру­ками не шло и ре­чи. Ки­рю­ин не ду­мал дол­го пе­ред тем, что­бы под­нять ко­та на ру­ки.

— Кто ж те­бя так, бе­дола­га? — спро­сил он, по­чесав ко­ту шей­ку. На шее был ошей­ник. До­маш­ний, зна­чит. Сбе­жал, ви­димо, и заб­лу­дил­ся, по­том по­пал в ру­ки ка­ким-ни­будь школь­ни­кам, ко­торые за­бавы ра­ди ре­шили по­мучить зве­руш­ку. Де­ти сей­час пош­ли осо­бо жес­то­кими… Кот при­жал­ся к Ки­рю­ину и мах­нул пу­шис­тым хвос­том. К счастью, все­го од­ним.

Под­хо­дя к до­му, Ки­рю­ин за­метил де­вуш­ку, ко­торая ме­талась вдоль до­роги, заг­ля­дыва­ла под каж­дый куст и нег­ромко зва­ла: «Юки! Юки!»

Кот на ру­ках за­воро­чал­ся и вздёр­нул уши, пот­ре­вожен­ный не то болью в по­резан­ных ла­пах, не то шу­мом. Ему нуж­на бы­ла по­мощь. По­могать ещё и де­вуш­ке, ко­торая что-то по­теря­ла, не бы­ло ни вре­мени, ни осо­бен­но­го же­лания. По­это­му Ки­рю­ин по­пытал­ся прос­коль­знуть ми­мо, сде­лав вид, что не за­метил обес­по­ко­ен­ную нез­на­ком­ку.

Кот ти­хо за­ур­чал и, из­вернув­шись, креп­ко при­кусил Ки­рю­ину ко­жу на ру­ке.

— Да че­го ты?! — шик­нул на бе­лую бес­тию Ки­рю­ин. — Я те­бе по­мочь пы­та­юсь, а ты!..

В от­вет бы­ло ещё бо­лее сер­ди­тое ур­ча­ние. Приш­лось ус­ту­пить пу­шис­то­му зас­ранцу и по­дой­ти к де­вуш­ке, ко­торая при­села на кор­точки воз­ле кус­та ши­пов­ни­ка и раз­ма­зыва­ла по ще­кам слё­зы. Кот нес­коль­ко раз ти­хо мя­ук­нул и сно­ва по­пытал­ся вы­вер­нуть­ся из рук. Де­вуш­ка вски­нула го­лову, прив­ле­чён­ная зву­ком, и вско­чила на но­ги.

— Юки! Где ты про­падал?! Вы наш­ли его. Спа­сибо ог­ромное! — за­щебе­тала она и по­пыта­лась заб­рать ко­та у Ки­рю­ина. Он и не соп­ро­тив­лялся. Хло­пот мень­ше.

— На­до сле­дить за сво­ими пи­том­ца­ми, гос­по­жа, — за­метил он, наб­лю­дая, как де­вуш­ка пы­та­ет­ся ра­зор­вать лес­ку. — Так не по­лучит­ся. На­до раз­ре­зать.

— Я все­го лишь на пять ми­нуто­чек ок­но от­кры­ла. За­чем ты сбе­жал, Юки? — всё вор­ко­вала де­вуш­ка, при­жимая ур­ча­щего ко­та к се­бе. — Спа­сибо боль­шое, что наш­ли его, — ска­зала она уже Ки­рю­ину, ко­торый соб­рался ухо­дить. — Я… чем я мо­гу вас от­бла­года­рить?

Она сто­яла нап­ро­тив Ки­рю­ина, хруп­кая, в стран­ном платье, по­хожем на ку­сок оран­же­вой за­навес­ки, не­весть как дер­жавшей­ся на ма­лень­кой гру­ди, с ко­рот­ки­ми рас­трё­пан­ны­ми во­лоса­ми, в ко­торых зас­тря­ли листья. Ки­рю­ин не пом­нил, что­бы ког­да-ни­будь ви­дел эту де­вуш­ку в квар­та­ле.

— Дав­но вы здесь жи­вёте? — Ки­рю­ин мах­нул ру­кой в сто­рону. — Там на­ходит­ся сред­няя шко­ла, в ко­торой учат­ся бу­дущие уго­лов­ни­ке и мань­яки. Очень жес­то­кие де­ти. Ду­маю, лес­ку на ла­пы при­мота­ли имен­но они.

— Толь­ко се­год­ня при­еха­ла, — де­вуш­ка улыб­ну­лась и по­цело­вала ко­та в лоб. — Тут не­доро­гие квар­ти­ры и спо­кой­ный рай­он, по­это­му я ре­шила ос­та­новить­ся здесь. Спа­сибо, что пре­дуп­ре­дили про шко­лу. Слы­шал, Юки? Здесь на­до быть ос­то­рож­ным!

Кот мя­ук­нул, слов­но из­ви­нял­ся за то, что зас­та­вил хо­зяй­ку вол­но­вать­ся. Ки­рю­ин по­вер­нулся, со­бира­ясь ухо­дить.

— Что ж, из­ви­ните, но мне…

— Зай­дё­те на чай? — де­вуш­ка про­дол­жа­ла сол­нечно улы­бать­ся. — Я хо­чу от­бла­года­рить вас за то, что наш­ли Юки. Это мой друг. Я очень ис­пу­галась, ког­да он сбе­жал. Ме­ня зо­вут Тоё Юта­ко.

— «Юта­ко»? — Ки­рю­ин при­под­нял бровь. — Ка­кое стран­ное имя…

Де­вуш­ка зас­ме­ялась.

— Ро­дите­ли очень хо­тели маль­чи­ка. И ду­мали, что бу­дет маль­чик, по­это­му за­ранее при­дума­ли имя. А по­лучи­лась я… Пой­дём­те! Я жи­ву вот здесь, в этом до­ме! — она ука­зала на зда­ние, сто­яв­шее нем­но­го в сто­роне от до­ма, где жил сам Ки­рю­ин. — Там арен­да чуть вы­ше, чем вот здесь, но за­то мож­но дер­жать жи­вот­ных. Пой­дём­те. Рас­ска­жете мне нем­но­го про этот рай­он. Я при­еха­ла из Си­од­зи­ри-си и не очень хо­рошо знаю То­кио. Как вас зо­вут, кста­ти?

— Ки­рю­ин Шо.

Де­вуш­ка ос­та­нови­лась и раз­верну­лась на од­ной но­ге так, что не­лепая юб­ка-што­ра взду­лась ко­локо­лом.

— Ра­да зна­комс­тву, Ки­рю­ин-сан, — она улыб­ну­лась ещё ши­ре. Ки­рю­ин ощу­тил, как под сер­дцем ше­вель­нул­ся тёп­лый клу­бок неж­ности, и по­шёл, за­чаро­ван­ный, сле­дом. В са­мом де­ле, по­чему бы и не вы­пить чаю в при­ят­ной ком­па­нии? За­од­но прос­ле­дит, что­бы с ко­том всё бы­ло в по­ряд­ке.

Кот Юки при­от­крыл жёл­тый глаз и мах­нул пу­шис­тым бе­лым хвос­том. На мгно­вение по­каза­лось, что хвост раз­дво­ил­ся. На­вер­ное, ре­шил Ки­рю­ин, каж­дая кош­ка нем­но­го нэ­кома­та. Ина­че как ещё объ­яс­нить их по­рази­тель­ную двой­ствен­ную спо­соб­ность раз­дра­жать и од­новре­мен­но влюб­лять в се­бя так, что без кош­ки жизнь ка­залась бес­смыс­ленной.


End file.
